Nashi's Step-mother
by fairyglitter101
Summary: Nashi must adjust to her father getting remarried to her deceased mother's best friend, Lisanna. A Nashi tale like you have never read before!
1. The Start

**A Fairy Tail Fanfic**

 _Disclaimer: Yes, I own Fairy Tail. Bow before me, *hides my boobs* I am Hiro Mashima!_

 **Chapter one: The start**

The day of most clarity to Nashi was the day she lost her mum. The memory of it was like biting down on a broken tooth, painful. In the front row, where Nashi sat, she could hear the people she thought of as family weep. With the words from the pope of Magnolia Cathedral, a lot of people found themselves in tears. There were small moments that were especially clear in her memory. Picking at her stocking. Her father –Natsu Dragneel - was crying though it was silent and body shacking. There was something about seeing people cry without making noise that hurt a lot more than those who do. There was an admiration Nashi always had for him, but seeing him weak, like this ... It reminded her Natsu couldn't be tough against everything.

Watching Natsu cry was as surreal as the coffin that was only a few feet away from Nashi, and inside was Lucy. Lucy Dragneel. A hand appeared on Nashi's shoulder, from behind her. Aunt Erza. Squeezing it in comfort saying ' _I'm with you_ ' every time she looked at her weeping father.

Then there was Lisanna's speech that had brought everyone tears if they weren't already. Lisanna had placed a red rose on the coffin before Erza walked up with a yellow rose in hand and started her own speech.

Levy, Lisanna, Erza were friends no one could asked for. Staying beside Lucy at all hours. Nobel knights guarding the princess from all harm, day and night. Talking about all the remarkable things they had achieved together, all in their youth days. Nashi preyed she could do as many adventures as her mother, do what she had done. It seemed impossible that one person had done so much; even with their life cut short. Some of Lucy's spirits even spoke. Something they had never done for a past Master. By this point they would have taken by a new Master. But Nashi now realized, how much of an imprint her mother had made in her life. To the people who would die, and too the people that would live beyond them.

The best speeches came from those who were close to her. And more heart breaking ones came people who she used to share a team with. Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Wendy. Recapturing Lucy of all her moments.

It was like Nashi was getting a small peak into her mother's life. Learning things about her Nashi had not yet found out for herself. Things she wished her mother would have told her as she had grown.

But death had robbed her of that, he had robbed her off many things she could have done that with her mother. And she was seven, which was ironic. Lucy died at the same age Layla did. And Nashi was the same age Lucy was when Layla passed away. Perhaps a family curse?

It was nothing short of depressing.

Staring straight forward, her eyes fell upon the closed casket. She wished it was open to stare at her mother. To see what she looked like now, dead. To see her in the flesh once more.

The voices of those who were speaking seemed to drown out. And all that functioned around her was mute. Nashi stopped hearing speeches and apologies to the great soul they had lost last week. She stopped hearing the crying in the pews behind her. _She stopped hearing_. _And she saw_. She saw the red velvet curtains begin to slide shut. Coming out from the sides and closing in on the white slick coffin. _This would be the last time I'll see mum above ground._ Nashi thought, jolting her with fear. Tears started to fall from the child, leaving heavy wet tracks down her face. A plum bottom lip started to wobble and a shriek escaped her lips. Scaring a few people around her. She had been so quite that the sudden burst of sound came as a surprise. Natsu looked at her, and with one arm pulled her to his body to comfort her. But instead she pushed her hands into his sides and pulled away. Nashi wanted to see the last moments, to draw in all her senses and remember every small detail around her.

Natsu looked between the Coffin and his daughter, tracing her line of sight to the curtains. He didn't need to be a genius to figure it out. People may call him dumb, or oblivious. And the fact that they whole heartedly believed that was insulting - nauseating even.

Natsu watched her, a churning gut instinct swelled within him. He wanted to grab her hand and take her away from the sight, her voice rising to a more hysterical note. This was her first moment. She cried when she saw Lucy in the hospital. She cried the night Lucy passed away. But she did not cry the day after, until this day. _A week_. A long, tired, broken week. Her death wasn't sudden or a surprise, they had time to prepare. But the sudden break of oppressed emotion spilled out of her.

It was at this moment when Natsu realized he was going to be raising a child alone. He knew it, he knew it for a long time. But it only sunk in the moment the curtains closed around the casket.

And he would never be able to fill Lucy's shoes. There was too much that they did together for him to be able take over.

The moment the curtain was shut, her tears dried up as fast as they came. A strange silence filled the room, and slowly people started to filter out.

 **XXX**

Nashi watched him from her seat. Where she had stayed after it had all been over, most had left straight away, some stayed at the reception after. People coming up and trying to talk to her, trying to comfort her, and always trying to apologies. It was thanks to Mira who stood by her chair and shooed away the people, which allowed Nashi to have some peace.

The amount of people that had tried to talk to her, meet the daughter of the famous Author. But now, it was just her and her father left in the church. Lucy's body in the next room. This was the start to a whole new life. A change she would never be able to put behind her.

"Nashi," Natsu's hoarse voice spoke, "let's say goodbye."

They went back into the room, and they walked towards the closed curtains. Natsu had yanked them apart so harshly that she thought he had broken the hangers holding them up.

She didn't care. Her eyes were fixed on the white box before her.

It was strange, being this close. _There is a body in there_. She thought. _My mum_. Everything just felt surreal.

Natsu put his hand on top of the casket, it had been closed the whole time. And for a frightening moment Nashi was afraid he was going to open it. She didn't know what she would do if that happened. She clenched her fist in preparation.

"Lucy," Natsu whispered softly. For a moment he looked like he didn't know what to say, "We miss you." He held Nashi's hand with his free one. "We will always keep you in our hearts, your family and friends. We will never stop loving you, missing you, and we will be waiting for the day we see you again."

Nashi closed her eyes. Hoping she would feel something, a movement in the air, feel a presence. Get some sign that her mother was here with them. But she felt nothing, she couldn't feel her mother's presence in this room. No sign that she was watching them from somewhere high above.

Natsu looked at his daughter, "Is there anything you want to say?"

Nashi nodded, but the first words she said surprised Natsu. "I want to say them alone." His eyes widened, and he looked alarmed. His eyes explored her own.

One part of him didn't think that was a good idea, leaving her in a room with her dead mother. There was something physiologically disturbing about that. What if he did and it haunted her? But he could sense that she wanted to. And deciding against his better judgment and left the room. Waiting right outside the door in case she called for him.

She looked at the coffin, and unsteadily but her hand on the casket. It was cold and made of wood. She wondered what the inside of it looked like, laced with silk and ribbon? Her mums' cold expressionless face inside facing upwards. Was she dressed in a black dress, wearing her gold heart shaped earrings that she always wore? She struggled to think of words, a sentence to string to together. She felt pressured to say something, anything worth of value but nothing came to mind. She had no speech to say. She could feel her eyes stinging but no tears fell.

Instead she placed a single pink rose she had been holding the whole day, on the coffin. It was wilted slightly, but it was still good.

She didn't want to be in the room anymore. She wanted to be anywhere but in this room. But for her future self, she stayed a little longer. There will be a time when she would value the closeness she had right now. So she stayed a little longer in silence.

Gray had suggested that they cremate Lucy, and spread her ashes in the ocean. The idea was squashed by Nashi. No one argued with her. Her face fierce and defensive, her brown eyes filled with determination and anger. How many times had had they seen that look on their lost comrade? How could they say no? Nashi wanted her mother to be in her form, for as long as she could. The same way she had seen her when she was alive. Even though time would change her.

When she left, it had taken her a long time to move on. And a part of her never did, and it didn't for Natsu either. No one had moved on from Lucy's death, not one guild member.

Time had flown on. Speeding past her. It had taken a year before anyone saw Nashi smile again, and everyone at the guild was openly relieved. They had beginning to get seriously worried about the child, she was eight then.

It had taken Nashi another year before she could talk of about her mother without getting quiet. Or crying or drawing into herself like she used to. It was an improvement. She was nine then.

 **XXX**

 **Ten years in the future.**

With a spring in her step, Nashi was walking home admiring her hand. And on the back in red ink, was the Fairy Tail insignia. She waited until she was precisely seventeen before she got it. The same age as Lucy was herself.

Everyone had ruled out it was emotion scare response to her mother's death that she hadn't got it. Perhaps if her mother was alive she would have gotten it sooner. But getting it at seventeen was another way she wanted to represent Lucy. To remember her.

Nashi even looked like Lucy a lot. She hadn't taken much from her father Natsu, not even his hair. Everyone thought she would. But, she had the looks, the hair, the eyes and even the same magic as Lucy. What she got from Natsu was a trade mark grin. A stubborn head like no other, a habit of finding entries that weren't doors. His keen senses, and eating food without having to worry where it goes.

The house they own used to be the apartment Lucy rented, and once the tenants below them moved out. And the old bat died, they bought the place. And three years later, Nashi was born. She grew up in the house.

Opening the front door that opened to foyer, Nashi marched into the lounge room. Where incidentally, an argument was halted in the wake of the new presence.

"Why the long faces?" Nashi said. Levy and Lisanna looked at each other. Natsu stared at her smiling, though it was forced.

"Hey Nashi, we were just talking about you." Nervousness coiled inside her.

"Good things I hope?"

He didn't meet her eyes, "What – oh, yeah. Good things. Anyways, you look happy, has something happened?" He was distracted, Nashi noted.

He looked like he was trying to make the tense mood in the room light with casual conversation. "Yes, in fact I have something to tell you," Nashi said.

There was a short pause, and Lisanna tensed up.

Levy spoke, "What is it?"

Nashi looked at all their faces. Sure, she hadn't expected Levy and Lisanna to be here, but she didn't mind, they were her family.

"I joined the guild today!" The reaction was nothing short of what she imagined it to be, in fact it had been better then she had hoped.

"Not going to lie, you had me worried there for a bit. Didn't think you wanted to join like the rest of us, what changed your mind?" He messed her hair up, grinning. Whatever they were talking about before faded from their minds.

"Yeah, last time I asked you, said you weren't planning to become like us old bats." Levy teased, she had smile lines and the top of her hair was starting to go grey, everyone's hair was now.

"I lied. I have wanted to … I just had the idea I wanted to be the same age as my mum when she joined. It's stupid I know, but it was important that I did." Natsu halted temporarily before sitting back down again. Taking in what she had just said.

Lisanna had gotten up and was now hugging Nashi, which she returned. "Your mother would be so proud of you right now. I wish she was here to see you."

"Me to." She pulled away, holding onto one of her hands with a small squeeze.

Natsu rubbed the back of his neck. "We have something to say–" Levy's eyes widened and stood up. Making sure to step on Natsu's feet on the way to Nashi.

"You know what? This calls for a celebration. Let's head to the guild, Mira probably wants to cook you a special feast for this."

Levy was right. Mira had wanted to call a special feast in celebration of Nashi joining.

Nashi had her keys attached to her waist with the same old faded leather brown belt. And was walking beside Levy, a foot taller than her. Natsu and Lisanna trailing behind, talking in hushed voices. Nashi didn't know what they were talking about, and Levy kept on pulling her attention away from them. She was telling Nashi about how her mother would write. And when she had first started at the guild Levy had asked if she could read her works. Telling Nashi once again how they had become friends.

Unfortunately, she had not inherited her mother's writing skills which was shame. (And Levy had been secretly hoping she would.) Since Lucy had not finished all her works. And the bluenette had always been hoping her daughter would be able to finish them. But Nashi didn't have the talent.

Everyone was celebrating. But a lot of them refrained from drinking. Except Cana. Who had remained child-free and been dodging responsibility since Nashi had met her.

Levy and Gajeel had one child, Eric. He was seventeen and had taken after Gajeel with growing out his hair. Also trying to sneak in a piercing or two without his mother knowing.

And Juvia and Grey had one boy, and he was a shit-stirrer, causing trouble wherever he went. Grey wanted one, while Juvia looked like she was ready to go to court for more. Evergreen was pregnant with Elfman's baby. Mira and Laxus had two girls. Erza and Jellal had a boy and a girl, and Wendy and Romeo were expecting (they were twenty-four now). The generation had grown up and were adults with kids.

The party had gone on long into the night. And Natsu was looking over at his daughter with increasing worry. He was sweating with anticipation, but guarding her was Levy. She sent him a fierce glare and shook her head each time he made a step towards her. She had said it wasn't the right time, and that Natsu should wait until later, maybe when she was eighteen.

But Natsu couldn't do that, he couldn't lie to her for another year. To the guild for another year. Natsu _had_ to tell Nashi. Everyone.

It would have today but … But Nashi had her own news. His plan was squashed by his daughter.

Turning to where Lisanna was sitting, Natsu grabbed her hand.

"We should do it now." Her eyes widened in alarm.

"What? Now? I don't think this is a good time … This night is about Nashi, This celebration is for her. This a great day for her." Her eyes were pleading, and she looked desperate. He knew, in some part of himself, that she was right, and that Natsu should wait. But he couldn't.

"This may be the best time, while everyone is in a good mood." Yanking her gently to stand up, she hesitantly did and followed him.

Lisanna looked at her partner, she had loved him. She had loved him for a long time. Years. And she had loved Lucy and Nashi. So she couldn't bring herself to do this.

"Nashi could hate you if you do this," her eyes were hard, "I know her. She isn't ready, the guild isn't ready … and _I_ am not ready to come out to either of them."

Natsu's voice dropped, "You want to hide this for another year, and do you want to continue to lie to them?"

"You know I don't want to do that!" she whisper shouted. "So many of our friends will be conflicted about this. So many of them are going to be angry on her behalf – don't give me that look you know it's true." And it was. So many of them grieved when Lucy died, put into shook for almost as long as Nashi herself. And she still grieved, their connection was stronger than blood and magic.

Any remnants of Lucy left behind were followed by Nashi. For instance, getting the insignia at the same age her mother did. Almost down to the same day to be an official member.

And a lot of them wouldn't accept them together. It would always be Natsu and Lucy. Not Natsu and Lisanna. It didn't even sound right when it rolled off your tongue, sounding foreign and wrong.

"It will happen one day, regardless. And they will feel the same whether we do it now, tomorrow, next week or year from this day. Their feelings won't change straight away. And Nashi is old enough. I know her, and she will understand in the end. And because I love both of you, I want to do it tonight."

She stared into his onyx eyes pleading, but against her better judgement she nodded. Every step towards the stage felt like eternity, and the stage never seemed to get closer. There was a ringing in her ears. A dull buzz despite the laughter around her.

She felt faint.

Everything in this situation didn't feel right. And in her mind she was already sending Nashi a thousand sorry speeches, and to Lucy. What is she thinking if she was watching them right now? Her best friend?

If they had done it any other night she would have been fine. Just not tonight, not on Nashi's night. But Natsu was right about one thing. Their friend's feelings won't change straight away or overnight. But hopefully, at one point they could accept them.

She could only pray to Mavis!

They were now on the centre of the stage, Natsu tapped the microphone to see of it was working. Hearing the thundering of it, everyone dropped silent to see Natsu on stage.

Natsu smiled nervously. He couldn't make out anyone's faces in the crowed from the light on him. "Hi everyone. As you all well know by now, my beautiful daughter has joined the guild tonight." Suddenly a spot like landed on Nashi, she was blushing, but she was beaming. "I have a lot to say." He looked at Nashi while he spoke,"But first off, I want to say I am deeply proud of you. You're a talented women. And you're increasingly like your mother every past day." A lot heads bobbed in the crowed in agreement.

"Thanks –"

"I'm not done," a few people chuckled. He was going to do a dad joke. Or embarrass her. So they all thought. "Your mother would have loved to have seen this. She would have loved to be with you. To cheer you on in life. Watch as you grow. See how smart and beautiful you have become … There has not been one day that you would have disappointed her. Y _ou have made her proud. You have made us proud_." There were still smiles in the crowed, but it had turned a little bit sombre.

There was a pause and then there was clapping. The good father, an expected speech. No one knew what was going to happen next, and that clenched Lisanna's heart. She wished this would happen another time, any other time but now. Not when Nashi was looking so happy. Even Levy was starting to look suspicious at them, she was right … Nashi wasn't ready.

Natsu held up his hand to silence the room one more time. People watched with curious eyes, what could he have to say now? What more could he add onto his speech?

"And I have one final announcement to make, this past year. Something special has been going on, something I haven't told you. And more importantly, I haven't told my daughter." His eyes latched onto his daughters, and there was a chilling feeling in the room. A secret that was about to be unwrapped.

Holding Lisanna's hand now, he pulled her towards him, so they were standing side-by-side. And suddenly, there was an icy feeling in the room. A hundred pairs of eyes were on them. And the silence added to the tension that was already building up, already suspicious …

It was obvious now.

"Lisanna and I, we're together. Dating for the past year. And last week, she has agreed to marry me."

There was a collective gasp around the room. Loud mummers that quickly risen into shouts in thirty seconds. To voice their opinions to the person beside them. ' _Did you know?_ ', ' _How did we not know?_ ', and ' _And to do it on this night_!' People throwing around questions with no delay.

Nashi. Who was usually a person filled with optimism and energy, went quiet and still. She stared up at her father, disbelieving her ears. But he was looking at Lisanna. _And Lisanna_ … a burning heat was filling Nashi's chest.

Something dark and mean … something completely out of nature of her normal behaviour.

"Nashi?" It was Levy. She was holding her forearm gently pulling her out of her thoughts. Looking at her with motherly worried eyes. "Are you okay?" For the second time in her life, she felt numb. Numbness that comes over you in almost an instant wave, and it slowed everything down. She could hear shocked conversations from her family – her comrades now as well.

She nodded. Levy didn't believe her, "Did … did you know?"

She bit her lip and looked away, "A week ago, Lisanna told me she was engaged and spilled out everything. How they had been dating all last year. They were going to tell you when you got home, but I was trying to stop them. I knew they couldn't just drop a relationship and engagement on you on one hit … it's too much to expect from anybody. I tried to postpone it."

But they couldn't wait, could they? Nashi thought. They couldn't have waited until they were in the privacy of her home.

People were looking at her now, boring their eyes into her, waiting for her reaction. She hadn't given one.

She felt too confused, too lost, to … _gone_. Everything was surreal again. The fun night washed away. Her mind somewhere else.

She thought of her mother … and Lisanna … this was her mother's best friend. Would she have wanted this? No. She doubted it. In her head, she couldn't see her father with anybody else, no one. She never thought he would remarry. And certainly not someone she trusted so much.

She now had a seeping dislike for her father at that moment. _Fury_. A dark and tainted image of him in her mind. Things just seemed to have blown up in her face. She sat down, Levy was saying something, and she couldn't hear her. Her mouth was moving but no sound was coming out. Everything around her had gone quiet. There was nothing. Just like the day she lost her mum. The world went mute.

She saw Mira come into view. Her long white her curtaining her face. She looked worried … and something else. Anger? It was hard to read her face. Nashi didn't feel so well, feeling light and slightly clammy she leaned into the table behind her. It felt like there were bugs in her stomach.

Mira was holding her shoulder, gazing into her eyes worriedly.

Natsu stood on the stage, it wasn't the best reaction, he knew. But he felt relief come over him, relief that he wasn't holding that secret anymore. Lisanna felt the same. They both looked into the crowed, they couldn't see Nashi, and she was being swooped by people. No doubt pestering her, but she would have no answers.

And unknowingly, did they realize that she would now start to slip away from them both.

Moving towards her was hard. There was people blocking their way, no one said 'congratulations'.

Coming closer to her, Natsu saw Mira leaning over her. Mira looked over her shoulder. Sensing their presence, and if they're eyes deceived them, she cast them a nasty look. Was she against them?

The barmaid moved aside, and there was his daughter sitting slouched against the table.

She looked dazed, not caring about the people around her she, she was lost in her own mind. He wanted to pull her into a hug, try and explain everything to her. But that would make things worse, she would want space. Maybe it shouldn't have been so sudden. She wasn't handling it that well.

Levy and Lisanna had warned him. He was just starting to realize he should have listened.

"Nash?" Natsu spoke. She looked up at him, and her eyes focused on him. They were unreadable. She was expressionless, but there was some type of emotion in her at the same time. He couldn't detect what it was … but he didn't like it.

There was silence around the guild again. Listening to what was happening, openly ears dropping. He said the worst possible thing he could of at that time.

"So, what do you think of having a stepmother?"


	2. Staying Out

_Thank you to all those who have reviewed and favorite and followed. I loved you all. This chapter will be a slightly angst, but I needed it. Enjoy!_

 _P.S_

 _There will be no Lisanna bashing in this story. I do not hate Lisanna. I support Nalu and Nali. Love is a human emotion and a choosing of preference._

* * *

 **A Fairy Tail Fanfic**

 _Disclaimer, still battling for the rights of Fairy Tail. Fingers crossed._

 **Chapter two: Staying out**

It had been one week since the announcement, and one week since Nashi had barricaded herself in her room.

The guild was in a tense mood, Lisanna spent most her time there talking to guild mates to ease the tension, it was working slowly but it had quickly showed that a lot of people were siding with Nashi. Out of their love for the girl or her mother, or maybe both.

Some people had congratulated them, others just didn't get involved out of sheer common sense.

Natsu was a little less welcome at the guild, everyone would still talk to him but there was always the mean tone laced under it with accusing eyes, so he just stopped going to the guild all together until it cooled off.

Neither home nor guild seemed to be pleasant place at the moment.

Lisanna stayed clear from the slowly deteriorate Dragneel household to avoid making things worse.

Currently in the Dragneel household, Natsu had just closed the front door after Mira had left after she had come to 'congratulate' Natsu on his proposal to her sister, but he knew better, Mirajane was spying on Nashi. Seeing how she was holding up.

So a lot of Nakama had been coming by to congratulate him at his house - to see Nashi. Not that they would see her, she never left her room. Unless she needed food, wanted a shower or went for her morning jog in the early hours of the morning, or in some cases went to Eric's house – her best friend.

But Natsu had had enough. She was going to leave her room, she was going to confront her father one way or another, the confrontation was going to happen.

The few times he had tried to bring up Lisanna the mere mention of her name was enough to make Nashi ridged and tense, and shoot her father foul looks.

He felt out of place in his own house.

Happy was of no use in this situation, he felt torn. He loved Lucy, but also thought of Lisanna and Natsu as his parents, and he was ecstatic when Nashi was born, he was practically guarding her crib at all hours of day and night. So he felt he should be anywhere but here, so he stayed with Wendy, Romeo and Carla.

So it was just him and Nashi.

Deciding something that would probably earn him the 'Nashi kick', he opened her door. He didn't know what he was expecting, he saw a messy floor, pillows sprawled out everywhere, and all her posters had been pulled off her walls leaving them bare. The door was barely opened thirty centimeters when it was forced closed by an unseen force.

Probably Nashi herself.

Some part of her felt remorse for her actions of the last week, seeing how she was paining him. He was meant to be in celebration mode. But he couldn't, not with Nashi locking herself way. She was adjusting, she needed time, and she needs to accept them on her own terms.

So that barely made it appropriate to try and force her to come to terms with it. But for Nashi who adored her mother, was nowhere near ready to let go of her mother and settle with Lisanna. Nowhere close.

"Nashi?" He had to see her, had to know she was eating something sensible at the least. "I don't want you doing this to yourself, locking yourself away, barely eating. I want you to come out and talk to me like an adult, I don't like these childish actions." He knew he had struck gold as soon as he said 'childish'.

Opening the door and Nashi's brushed head popped out and scowled at him.

"You want to talk? You had all last year to talk, but when did you start? Yesterday, of all times. You had decided to drop that atom bomb of an announcement with your deceased wife's best friend, _hem_. Talk like an adult? Better yet, let's look at your adult actions. Sneaking around, lying to me, and lying to your friends. You're a pretty good model for an adult aren't you?" She spat.

The words went deeper than bullets, but anger filled the pain he felt from her words.

"Nashi!" he growled, snapping his teeth at her. A dragon habit when their agitated. "I get that you're pissed. But you're going to have to talk to me about it sooner or later, _with Lisanna_."

"Mother's friend. My friend. You are dating my aunt, my friend. Do you get how wrong all that sounds?"

"Were not related to anyone in the guild, don't be stupid."

"Don't be stupid says the man dating mum's best friend."

There was a strained silence involving heated glares.

It was broken by Natsu, "Don't you think, that maybe you're holding onto your mother's memory too strongly, trying to be who she is, and not yourself? And that maybe you should … start to … _let go_?"

She stood there rooted to the spot, the words of her own father … the husband of Lucy Dragneel … an unquenchable heat rose in her chest like an angry roaring fire.

"Don't you think, you should try and hold onto her memory a little stronger? Soon you'll forget to write her birthday on the calendar and replace it with Lisanna's, soon you'll stop visiting her grave altogether … when was the last time you went to visit her?"

"I don't need to always visit her grave, not when I have her here." Slapping a hand to his chest, "Not when I carry her memory with me every day, not when she is the first person to come into my mind when I wake up."

"Did any of that stop you from falling for Lisanna?" There was a softness in her words, a splitting edge that would either make her forgive him or resent him.

The look in his eyes said it all.

Her words dripping acid, "Of course not."

* * *

Over at the guild Lisanna was sitting at a table with Levy, sipping at a cold glass of erotic juice. "Any news on Nashi?" Lisanna put down her drink to ask, because Natsu say she's getting there, but Lisanna knew the truth. And Nashi wouldn't even look at her.

"None, apparently though she is barely speaking to Natsu."

Lisanna dropped her head in her hands, "I feel horrible about this. I feel so guilty, I feel like I could ruin everything. Not just with Natsu and Nashi, but here at the guild. I know what people are saying, I know their siding with Nashi. Lucy and Natsu were the perfect couple … and then there is just … _me_. There is just _so much_ comparing going on between Lucy and me."

Levy listened closely, this was the first time Lisanna had opened up on what she was feeling on the matter.

"I have no advice on the matter, so I'll tell you what I know. It will all suck, the adjustment sure won't happen overnight, not here or with Nashi. Everyone here is waiting for Nashi to openly react so they can follow her lead, how she deals with it is how the guild will. I won't lie or sugar coat anything. Lucy was important here, and those shoes can't be filled, not even by her daughter. And you won't either. And everyone will want those shoes to be unfilled and untouched for at least eternity. But what you can do, is show that you have the capacity to love both of them. And show Nashi you won't _be_ Lucy. You will _be_ Lisanna, her step-mother."

Lisanna was taken aback, she hadn't know what she was expecting but it wasn't that. It was too … mean.

True.

"I think I will head home. Thanks Lev." The white haired mages came out dry. Standing up she pushed her chair in so roughly that the table shook and her unfinished drink spilled over the edge.

"Lisanna –"

"I'll be back tomorrow." And she stormed out. No one had heard the conversation but they all knew Lisanna was upset, they looked at Levy you flipped them off before returning to the table with Gajeel.

* * *

The nights had drawn on longer in Nashi's room, the street lights filtering through the curtains and onto the roof.

And both father and daughter had fallen asleep, but Nashi was dreaming a strange dream. A memory of the past she had forgotten.

" _Nashi, come here." Lucy called from the kitchen. And as fast as lighting Nashi was there grinning with a toy in each hand. Her mother was there, her golden hair was a little limp, her face was a little more sallow than usual, but she was the same as ever._

 _Nashi must have been seven, the last year Lucy was alive._

" _Look what I made for us. Do you like it?" She held down a cooking tray full of people shaped cookies._

 _As any child confronted with sugar she nodded quickly, "Good, because I need a special helper to help me put icing on them. Could you be the special helper?"_

" _Can I paint my in rainbow?"_

" _You can paint it whatever you want." Lucy smiled._

" _Can I also use rainbow sprinkles for hair?"_

" _You can do any hair you want. As long as you can eat it."_

The dream had ended as quickly as it had come. Nashi woke up well into the dead of the night breathing shallowly, her chest aching with the memory.

Grabbing a book from beside her bed, she wrote it down as best could to the last detail, she would not forget it again.

By the time morning had come around she had decided to skip her morning jog. Her hair messy and tangled, and her eyes red from lack of sleep, moving to the kitchen with her feet dragging, like the effort to lift them was too much anymore. And the dream remaining vivid in her mind.

There had been an element of such … realism in it. She knew it was an old memory, but at the same time she felt like her mother was really there with her, in her dream.

Heat rose in Nashi's chest again. But this time filled with determination and motivation.

She would stop the wedding.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter. This story I have actually made a plot!**

 **Please review!**


	3. The Approach

_Hey, I loved last week's reviews, they made me so happy, especially when their lengthy. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy._

* * *

 **A Fairy Tail Fanfic**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, at least not currently._

 **Chapter 3: The approach.**

The week had mostly been at a standstill. Nashi was beginning to leave her room again and join the guild, they watched her anxiously … they were waiting for the signal, or a reaction of some sort. They were more than willing to take her side in an instant, but she wasn't showing a sign of even talking about the matter.

But to Nashi Dragneel, this was family business and they didn't need to know the arguments that were going on behind closed doors, or any details. It was their own family business.

She had been thinking, nefarious things … plotting the destruction of the wedding. Now, she didn't hate Lisanna, but didn't want her as her mother either. She wanted her Aunt in her life, not as her stepmother, that was too close and intimate for Nashi's liking, none of it sounded right to her.

Natsu had been the tensest about the whole matter, Nashi was putting him on edge. She had been calm, frightening calm, and he knew her, she was up to something but she wasn't willing to spill anything, it was almost dangerous how calm she was being.

Lisanna had just walked into the guild, and instantly anyone who wanted to be in on the drama went ridged in their seats, their eyes shooting between the daughter of Lucy Heartfilia (Dragneel) and, stepmother-to-be.

Nashi was sitting a table with Eric - Levy and Gajeel's son - who was her best friend. He had inherited his father's unruly black hair, and laughing eyes – something Nashi really liked about him – and inquisitive and curious nature from his mother.

Eric poked her in the side and jerked his head towards the door, and there standing in it was Lisanna was who was holding her head high in a I-won't-let-you-get-to-me manner and walking towards her sister, Mirajane.

Nashi's eyes narrowed and seemed to turn to slits almost, but looked away and focused on Eric. "Say something." She asked.

"What?" The left side of his lip curling upward and his eyes flickering in amusement.

"Say something, make it look like were in an interesting conversation."

"Why?"

"That way they won't bother us. Just say something, anything, hell even tell me about you brushing your teeth this morning! Anything!" Saying everything in a shooting hushed tone so that only he could hear her. Since they both had at least one parent who was a dragon slayer – a quite strong gene to be passed down– they had both inherited it, Nashi did not practise in that art of magic. But they both had keen senses, thus Eric being able to hear her perfectly fine.

Eric stood, and grabbing her gently by her forearm made her stand up as well, "You need to calm down. Let's go." And quickly Eric led themselves to the back of the guild for some quite space.

Natsu watched them with his own slitted eyes, he had never been concerned so much about Eric before when he was boy, but he had grown and was practically a full man now, and Nashi herself had filled out like her mother, he was more sceptical of the two. But he was sure they were just friends?

A hand touched his own forearm, and looked over to see his fiancé smiling at him. "Concerned?"

He leaned back in his seat, "I'll talk to her about them later, and see what's going on." Lisanna didn't like the idea.

"Are you sure? She's mad about us, I don't think she would want you poking into her existent or non-existent love life."

Natsu frowned, "Could you talk to her?"

Lisanna opened her mouth and then closed it again, discarding her thought. "I think I should leave her for a little while, she's mad."

"She hasn't said anything lately, just been really …. Quite."

"Natsu, she pissed, real pissed. And I am the last person she wants to see. I know you're not great at seeing signals for when to do and don't do things, but trust me, I talking to her will delay her acceptance."

"Love is a normal human experience, she can't be mad at me for that. She can't be mad at me falling for you."

"She can, and she is." Her eyes averted away briefly.

A new person had settled herself at they're table, Erza.

Lisanna smiled weakly at her but it didn't look convincing.

"So," Her eyes hardened and she was using her authority type of voice. "What has been going on as of late?"

"Well, we're getting married." Lisanna started.

"I know that, _the guild_ knows that. But what I am asking is that, how is Nashi? She's not breathing a word to anyone, I don't know if that is a good thing or not."

Natsu looked more guarded, "That is my family business, Erza."

Erza raised one eyebrow, "My apologies. But I came with a helpful suggestion. I assume Nashi is struggling with this … Transition … and I think it would be healthy if she had some time away." She looked at Natsu, she didn't need to look at Lisanna yet for permission, and legally there was only one parent to Nashi.

Natsu gaped at her, temporarily lost for words. "I- what … no right to say that –"

"I merely meant that, she should stay at our place, or Juvia and Gray's place, or maybe Levy and Gajeel –"

"Nope. If she's going to accept it, it will be while living under my roof." Firm. Demanding, case settled.

"Then I have one last suggestion, I think Lisanna should talk to her. Not now, later, at your house. She will have to get used to seeing her there soon."

* * *

Once Nashi had cooled back down in the storage room, Eric deemed it was safe to let her near people again. Nashi was not one to be intimated easily, but he could see behind her neutral expression that she was frazzled.

Eric was taking her back to her house, they walked in silence. There was never an awkward silence between the pair, it was always quite comfortable, but it was Eric who broke it.

"So, what's happening?"

Nashi looked up at him astonished, he was at least a head taller than her. He had a natural body demeanour which always seemed like he would be able to consumer her, or hide her or block her away from things.

Nashi would be lying if she said she didn't like the feeling it gave her.

"Haven't you heard?"

"Oh, I heard. I hear it in the guild, I hear about it when you come over to my house. I hear about it from your father when he thinks no one else can hear him."

"Then why are you asking –"

"You complain but you're not actually dealing with it, you just kind of metaphorically stomp your foot and then actually yell, it's interesting if you're not the one being yelled at."

They had arrived in front of the house, Nashi let him in. When they had settled themselves in (with the bedroom door open because Natsu may kill him and jump to the wrong conclusion), Nashi laid on her stomach on her bed, while Eric made himself comfortable in her bean bag chair by her bed.

Putting her family drama aside she wanted to talk to Eric about something much more interesting, "Since I have officially joined the guild, I want to know if you would join a team with me?" There was no nervousness in her voice, this was her best friend.

He raised an eyebrow and there was a flicker of amusement in his eye again, "I think your father would be against it."

Nashi frowned, "Why? He knows you, he lets me over at your house –"

"He doesn't even let you sleep over at my house anymore." He countered, so there was no way he was going to let his only child (and a girl at that) go on missions with a guy, and if he did, not ones that would require them to travel anywhere.

"It doesn't matter, I don't need his permission anyway, it's not like he has to sign anything. Will you make a team with me? You don't have one, but you do go on missions sometimes with Gray's son …"

"Are you kidding me, that guy is worse than your dad on missions, the last one I went on with him we had to spend all our reward on fixing the damage."

The blonde winced, "Yeah, maybe not join with him, but … can you? There is no permission that says you need a parent's signature when making a team under eighteen."

He rubbed the palm of his hand on his cheek thoughtfully, "Why not?" His blonde friend grinned.

There was a sort of cheekiness he liked about her, she had a … impish nature, a little snarky when she turns cold, she _was_ kind, but there was a limit to her empathy and sympathy.

She was perfect.

"Well I better go, I don't want to be here when the rest of you're happy family arrives."

* * *

Lisanna had just left the guild and was walking uneasily towards Strawberry Street. She wasn't sure what possessed her to walk there. Images of Lucy filled her head, the day she was laying sick her bed on her final days, the days they shared missions together, and the day when she told Lisanna she was pregnant with Nashi. Her mind veered into the habits the blonde had, walking on the small strip of bricks by the cannel, or the Lucy kick, or burning most foods.

What did Lucy's spirits – no, Nashi's spirit think? The relationship between them was deep, would they take their Master's side?

She arrived at the house, and taking a key from her pocket she unlocked the front door to the dark house. Lisanna scanned around her, the bottom floor was the lounge room, second small bathroom, a play room, Lucy's old writing room, kitchen and dining room. Above was just the bedrooms, other bathroom, and a small training room – it was really nothing fancy.

"Nashi?" she called out closing the door behind her, and flicking the lights on. As soon as her name escaped her lips it was like she could already feel the temperature around her drop. "I'm coming up!"

Taking each steps carefully up, she could see her bedroom down the hallway. The door closed but there was light spilling between the floor and door. She didn't respond.

It was silly she realized, her soon-to-be-step-daughter hiding away, how she had been giving her space. She should have spoken to her sooner.

"Nashi?" calling one final time, while knocking on the door. There was no answer. Well, there was nothing for it then. She pushed open the door.

The door wasn't forced shut on the other side like it had when Natsu intruded, but instead opened wide and Lisanna stood where she was, where the blonde was sitting calmly on her bed in the process of adjusting her headphones.

Anger jolted in Lisanna. The teen looked up to where Lisanna was standing and gave no sign of acknowledgement. Tension started to fill the room.

The white haired mage looked down at the youth, young and clearly spiteful.

"I came to talk to you." Pushing the door gently closed.

The blonde raised her eyebrow, "Talk?" Saying it like she had never heard the word before, the sarcasm obvious.

"Do you mind," her tone was not a question, but in its own way an order. With acquiescence she removed the headphones. "I just want to address some of your –"

"Problems?" the corner of her mouth quirking up, but there was no humour in it.

Lisanna moved to the end of her bed, sitting on the edge. "I want to know what you think, and more importantly I want you to know what you are feeling. Truthfully."

Nashi opened her mouth to say something and then closed it again just as quickly. She seemed to be considering her response carefully, selecting the right words, preparing to say them, then thinking better of it and discarding them altogether. Nashi had known Lisanna all her life but couldn't find the right way to decipher what she wanted to say.

Lisanna's eyes bore into the teens, not menacing, not judging, but caring and even a little frightened.

"I like the way things are, I don't want change. I want you as my aunt. Not my mum," taking Lisanna's hand in her own she continued. "And if I am more truthful, I don't want the wedding to go ahead."

A pained expression crossed her face, "Is it wrong that I love your father?"

"No –"

"Is it wrong that he loves me?"

The slightest of hesitations, "No –"

"Is it wrong for two people to feel love, is it wrong for them to want to be together? I know you love your father, and I know you love me – but in a different way. And I know you love your mother, and there is not a chance in hell that I want to replace her. But it has been ten years, and I think its okay that your father has moved on."

She mauled over the words, she agreed with everything she was saying. But, she couldn't let that get to her. She had a plan that she wanted to stop the wedding, so there was no space for heart touching moments.

She couldn't just close the door she had to nail it shut, "I don't want you as my mother. I think I'll end up hating you, and I do love you. And if you love me, you won't do this."

She had said it, and with each words she felt her heart drop. She hated her own words, she hated herself for saying. She felt morally wrong for even going there. But no choices come easy.

The take-over mage looked away, her heart thundered in her chest and her eyes turned glassy. "I don't want you to hate me, but I don't want to give up the man I love."

"How long have you loved him?" Her voice chilly.

She didn't look at her, "I think I first _liked_ him when I was a child, but then I died … But, when I came back I didn't have feelings for him. It wasn't until seven years after Lucy died when I started catching feelings for him."

Nashi didn't know how to answer that, she looked away. The two females in the room were unable to even look in the others direction.

"If you don't have anything else to say, I want to be alone." The polite translation to, I want you away from me.

Pulling herself off the bed and tenderly made her way to the door, she felt exposed. New worries tugging at her mind, not only she didn't have Nashi's blessing, Natsu had dropped the third bomb on Lisanna earlier. He wanted her to move in. She had been hoping that when she talked to Nashi everything would turn out all right, and that she would be able to gently tell her that she was moving in. It was another one of Ezra's suggestions that would 'help Nashi cope with the transition' and Natsu had agreed to it.

This was going to be much harder then she thought, despite Levy's warning the week before. But it would be smarter to tell Nashi herself then from moving boxes.

"There is one final thing Nashi," looking up from her bed with confused expression. "Your father and I have been talking," Nashi had suddenly felt very tense.

"And we have decided together that I will be moving in." And closing the door soundly behind her before she could hear about any reaction from her step-daughter, she scurried out of the house – a real adult move.

* * *

Two days after the news had been dropped – and thankfully this time not from her father – she thought it was only fair that she got to drop her own bomb.

"I have decided to make a team, since I now am an official member of the guild." They were sitting downstairs in the kitchen, it was morning and Natsu was sitting across from her at the table. He looked up to grin at her, even Lisanna who was making crepes at the stove looked over her shoulder to smile. There may have been some type of cold ground between the two, but there were still brief moments when they could look at each other and not feel put-off.

"That's great Nash! Do you know who you are going to make a team with?" Nashi had been thinking about her demolition plan a lot more since the new arrival. "Or you could join me and Lis –"

Without blinking or showing any emotion, "I've already made one. I've asked Eric. We're a team now."

Natsu stilled across from her his eyes glinting. "Eric?"

"Yeah, I asked. I think it's really import for me to be around someone who makes me feel good."

"I think you should really think about who you want to join first, I don't want you to rush into anything –"

"Were having our first mission next week, Master says we have to have one other experienced team with us on our first mission to see if we are ready."

"Then I'll come with you." His eyes widening and he looked panicky. Nashi made sure to keep her voice calm and nonchalant.

"Its fine, I've already asked Levy and Gajeel. Since I know they won't be busy, like, I wouldn't want to interrupt your wedding plans."

Natsu sputtered and Lisanna remained quiet. "Anyway, I want to get some training done. Talk you later." Addressing one of two adults in the room. Her heart sank a little lower.

Grabbing her keys and attaching them to her waist she left the house to the hustle and bustle of the streets, no one gawked at her out there.

Two feet out the door she put out one of her favorite keys in front of her, "I call upon the lion, Leo." Instantly a gold light flashed in front of her, and there was Loke grinning down at her.

"Ready?" Loke asked and they set off together, Nashi made sure to stop at the flower store, Loke did as well before continuing.

"I know what happening out here," Loke started, "We can hear our Masters thoughts when they're partially upset. And you have been." Out of everyone she wanted to talk to, it was Loke. He knew her mother, he had met Lucy when she was her age. He held a sentimental meaning to her.

"What do you think?"

"To me in a blink of an eye a lot of people die, I am a spirit I live on while people around me die, even people we love." His eyes fell down cast. He had loved her mother, and not being able to fight her last battle for her had scared him. Nashi knew none of this. He tucked his hands into his pockets.

Spirits weren't mean to get attached to humans, they're love dies, their bodies decompose, life moves on and soon they fade from your mind. You go through countless owners, and eventually you forget them, what they're voice sounds like, how they act, and things about them you learn. Sometimes you are left with the smallest fragment of an impression of whether they were good or not.

But Lucy was different. She stood apart from them, she was stronger. She had achieved things as a Celestial mage no one had ever done before, which alone set her apart of other owners. She would even be remembered in the spirit world. Because no one can call out the spirit king twice and not be remembered.

"I think you should love what comes to you in life, I am not against her or with her. I may still be a mage of Fairy Tail – an eternal one at that – but things like this, their meanings grow smaller to me. I have advice. Take what is for the best, and cherish it, because one day it will be what you want or wanted."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Curious to know what Loke and Nashi are up to? Make sure to drop a review!**

* * *

 **The song that helped me with this chapter was: Only Teardrops by Emmelie De Forest**

* * *

 **If you have ever had a parent re-marry or maybe one of your friends did, would you mind sharing your stories with me? I would be delighted to know, it would be very beneficial if I had an input from someone who has been through it. It would be very much appreciated, tell me in a review or PM me, either is fine.**

 **Thank you for all that support me on writing the story!**


	4. The Offer

_Thank you to all those who had reviewed on the last chapter, I really appreciate it, even when some said it made you upset, or touched on unwanted feelings. I do apologise._

 _There are a few things I want to discuss. First, Natsu and Lisanna do care and love for Nashi, they are trying to take her feelings into account, but when you really think about Nashi, does it seem like she would ever be okay with it? Would she really be so quick to accept them together? No._

 _If you read between the lines, Nashi –in some ways – is trying to make herself like her mother. Wanting to be her. Not just be like her. That is unhealthy, and she still is in mourning. Between the three of them it is not Natsu and Lisanna being unfair, it is more Nashi that is being unfair. So uncaring of their feelings, she hasn't really thought about them being together. In her mind she feels like Lisanna will take her mother's place, when she isn't trying to replace Lucy. She isn't._

* * *

 **A Fairy Tail Fanfic**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I do however own Nashi, Eric, and Jorden. And this story._

 **Chapter 4: The offer**

Loke was the first to bend down and drop the heap of flowers in front of the stone, his fingers lingering on the green stem before standing up again, looking down at the ground where unearthly thoughts rumbled in his head. His first thought was, _Lucy_.

Lucy, his master _\- his past master_ – he corrected to himself. She was just mere feet below him, under soil and stone. But in a place where no magic could reach her, no place where he could speak to her, no place where he could ever hold her again. And there was no point in pretending that would happen again, her remains were just bones by now.

Slowly Nashi bent down after Loke stepped aside, and with more care placed a more peculiar coloured rose in front of the stone. It was crimson, deeper than red, so dark in places it almost looked black. It was sort of transfixing to look at, Nashi observed.

Sadder images went through her mind; her mother laying peacefully below her, not decomposed but almost like she was resting, still in her youth unknowing that her one living child was above her mourning her long past death. And for a brief moment Nashi wished she was under the soil with her mother.

There were things that both of them wanted to say, but neither wanted to say in front of the other. Loke loved Lucy, everyone knew that, even Natsu. But the day she had a ring on her finger he stepped back, and only remained a loyal friend a call away. Loke ached to speak to her, and in a distant part of himself, he _felt_ there would be a day again he would hold her in his arms, and this time protect her from a death that was not inevitable.

Nashi's feelings were a lot less nice, she wanted to lighten her chest on recent events, she wanted to speak about her father, and she wanted to speak about her mother's best friend. She wanted her mother to speak to her. She wanted her mother. Hot tears fell but she did not bother to wipe them away. What was the point, to pretend that she wasn't hurting?

And she wanted her father to be there with her, by his wife's grave again. His visit's had slowly become less frequent.

Instead they both stood silently with unsaid words resting in their chest, waiting to be spoken aloud when alone.

The sky suddenly seemed to turn grey, and a new person was coming towards them. There was no mistaking the long white hair, the tall slime stature, and the intense diaphanous blue eyes. It was the barmaid, Mirajane. Once a former S-class mage. Her steps long and quick, so quick she almost looked like she was gliding on the ground. It was slightly unsettling.

They did not walk up to meet her but waited until she was in front of them. Her pretty face that seemed to retain youth, appeared to look like she had aged ten years- you could see that small lines in her forehead, the faint smile lines by her mouth. Her model days not behind her.

"I heard," She started with almost sympathetic tone, "that Lisanna has moved in with you?"

* * *

Lisanna was moving around the kitchen feeling like she was in a foreign household, despite the familiar surroundings she had known for years, there was a feeling of hate clinging to the walls wherever she moved. This was Lucy's house, now it was hers. And there was something wrong about that, it left behind a dry feeling in her throat and the air tasting stale when she breathed it in. This only showed just how out of place she felt

There was a constant feeling that something was about to go wrong at any moment, an explosion of family drama and pain, conflict, and the subconscious fear that she would get kicked out, yelled at, rejected – thrown outside.

The fear was real. But the reality of it was not, at least about being thrown out on the streets.

A new presence entered the kitchen. It was Natsu, he looked at his fiancé who was trying to busy herself with dinner, determined to make something nice for them. His fiancé had revealed she had taken Ezra's advice and gone to speak to his daughter one-on-one but never found out what had happened between them, but by watching their stiff postures when they were in the same room as the other, he could only guess that none of it went too well.

"You know, I was thinking," Natsu started, playfulness rolling off his voice, his eyes twinkling.

"Oh no, he was thinking," her own humour seeping in, earning a chuckle from Natsu. "What will go wrong now?" she breathed out.

"I was thinking, he repeated, "That we should take some time away, for a week."

Lisanna turned to face Natsu, "And leave Nashi? Alone?"

"She isn't changing with us around, she is merely making everything more strenuous, and I think we could benefit from it."

The white haired mage looked thoughtful, it was true Nashi wasn't improving – and it's not like they hadn't tried either. They talked to her one-on-one, and as a 'family' and none of it had gone well. So maybe what she needed was space, and this time where they were physically gone to minus any complexities she will face coming to term with them.

All of this was hurting Lisanna, she felt like she was breaking this family apart, that she would be forcing Natsu to choose between Lisanna and his only child. She knew what he would choose, but that is not where she wanted things to veer.

"I think that's a great idea. When would we leave?"

"Not next week, Nashi has her first official mission, the week after."

Lisanna nodded and turned back to the boiling bot on the stove, watching the small bubbles rise to the surface.

 _Slowly I will get use to this._ She thought. Natsu seemed to sense her thoughts, and came to stand behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, it was nothing tantalising. Burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"It will get better," He promised, but he wasn't sure he could keep that promise.

* * *

Nashi sat at bar in the guild swinging her feet idly below her in a bored fashion on her stool, the heat wave was coming and the sun had risen to its highest point in the sky glowering down at anybody that wasn't indoors. It was only going to get worse. Normally this wouldn't bother Nashi, but a few drops of sweat rolled down from her hair line and down her back.

The weather making everyone lazy and lax, lousy. Which was understandable. The one common sound that was heard all around her was the crunching of ice people chewed and any other beverages was undesirable. Some people had gone as far to cover themselves with frozen bags of various vegetables, why they didn't just stay home she didn't know – Nashi having a reason to not be there.

But sweltering heat or not, Mira was curious to why her sister – an epitome of asceticism – had moved in with Natsu so early in Nashi's transition to the news. Fraught with uncertainty it looked like she would have to ask the last person she wanted. The blonde youth.

She would have to tread carefully, "So, how things at home?" Stupid question, and an obvious answer. But she needed to get her to slowly easy into the conversation, it was like Nashi was a deer that could easily be startled away – so easy and simple conversation was on the list.

Shrug, "Weird."

"I bet, has there been any weird adjustments, new rules set in place?" The take-over mage placed a chopping board in front of her, and began to choose her ingredients. Ostensible motions to give her a reason to be close to make small talk.

"Not really, I haven't been at home too much, I'm there a little in the mornings, I leave and I come back close to curfew." Mira frowned.

"I heard you started a team with, Eric? Or was that nothing but a rumour to get my hopes up?" She simpered, knowing she would engage a better conversation out of the teenager.

Her brown startled eyes looked up to look at the barmaids face, wondering if she was catching onto a hidden meaning behind the words, "I did start a team with Eric. We're going on a mission next week."

"Sounds interesting, you should start looking now. With everyone relaxing and staying about it would be a good to start finding something simple."

That hadn't occurred to her, peaking at the request board over her should where for once no one was standing around browsing at it. Except Nab. She would find a job today with Eric when he came to the guild.

"I guess so." She paused wondering if it was okay if she could open up on something. "But can I ask you something?"

Keeping her tone even, "Of course."

"Can you talk to Lisanna?" At this the barmaid looked up and stared at the teen, cogs and turns working in her head.

"Something wrong?"

"I just … I want someone to talk to her. I know she is miserable, and I don't want her to be."

"Aren't you mad at her?" Pushing the onion aside with the knife.

"Aren't you?" The blonde snipped back.

There was a small pause where she was trying to gather the words she was looking for, "I think she is in a tough situation, and I want to talk to her. But it's hard when she's avoiding me. She is under a lot of pressure, from you and the guild. She feels … rejected, Nashi."

Guilt sunk within Nashi, and for a brief moment she wondered whether she should back out of her plan or let it go forth.

"I only see her as my aunt," stilling her swinging feet, trying to collect her own words.

"And nothing will change between you, just that … her name will be on a piece of paper saying she is in your family. And don't bite my head off when I say this, but you could be kinder to her. Try and talk with her, it might not be so bad."

These were all words she didn't want to hear. "If I talk to her, will you?"

"Like, a, convention?"  
"No, separately. I'm not happy with her … but I don't want her to be unhappy. I've had her all through my life, longer than my mum, so I don't want her to be unhappy. I just don't want her to be my mum, period."

Mira nodded and started on the tomatoes, "I'll talk to her later."

"Thanks, see you next time." Jumping off the stool and heading for the request board, and at the same time seeing Eric enter through the doors.

"Be safe!" She couldn't see Mira's face but she knew she was smiling.

* * *

Between the two of them they had five request spread before them on a table, the rewards weren't big but they weren't small either.

"What about this one, it's a one day travel?" Eric pointed down to a smaller request, a simple escort mission to protect some cargo two towns over for three nights.

"But if we do this one we get a higher reward."

"Protect people on a camping trip?" his voice miffed, "They're not even camping anywhere dangerous, and we don't even travel anywhere. It's a little out of town, not a _real_ travel. Besides, we need to do something that shows we're competent and that we work well, rewards don't matter yet anyway."

This was all true, and he raised a point. "Fine, we'll escort the cargo. And if we do well we won't have to bring your parent's again."

Standing up together, "Let's take it over to Mira and get it signed off, and tell my parents. And since this mission is due in three days we can leave this week."

"Cool, I'll go home and tell my dad. Meet you here at the guild later?"

"Sure."

* * *

When Nashi arrived home she could smell the sweet smell of omelettes wafting from the kitchen, and Mira's words came back to her.

She doesn't have to talk to Lisanna _now_ ….

The first thing Nashi did see however was her father sitting on the landing of the stairs awaiting his daughter entry, now, he never did this unless something was up or Nashi was in the shit.

Her eyes narrowed but they met her father's deceiving relaxed ones, showing no signs of anger or alarm.

"I heard something interesting today," he started. Reclined on the steps, elbows supporting behind him, legs stretched in front of him crossed. There was no trade mark grin.

 _Uh oh_.

Nashi knew this tone, she knew he found out something. This was going to become a battle of some type of confrontation.

"Really?" _play it safe. Play it safe. Play it safe_. She chanted in her head.

"Yeah, Mira called." The gossiper! Small anger boomed in her chest.

"What did she have to say?"

Natsu watched her, hopping the silence would push her into revealing something. Or maybe say something he didn't know about. It worked on her as a kid.

When she didn't say anything and claimed a 'confused' expression he spoke, "Well, you chose a job today."

Tension left her shoulders. "Yeah, and?"

" _And_ , it's with Eric."

"You know all of this, dad. I told you this morning."

"But he is a boy, and you two will be away together on missions –"

"And his parents are coming with us," she interjected.

"Only this time, though. They won't be there all the time –"

Annoyance soaked her voice, "And when you were my age you had already joined the guild ten years before, and by this point had already met mum, and was going on missions with her. I even heard you used to break in this house and sleep in her bed."

Anger and shock exploded in his face, "That was –"

"Different. Because you must have been _so_ mature, you must have been a real super individual as a seventeen year old boy."

Though it was a valid point, there was a line to how far you could push things with you parents, especially when you were right. Natsu stood up from his position and stalked into another room disquietly.

Past the stairs was the kitchen doorway, and not so discreetly was Lisanna who overheard the conversation. Guilt moved in both girls.

Nashi darted up the stairs and Lisanna steeled herself in the kitchen holding back tears. Reminded once again whose house this truly belonged to.

* * *

Night couldn't have taken longer to fall, Nashi waited patiently on her window seat looking down at the street waiting for the lights to turn on lining the cannel.

There was a soft knock on the door, it was Natsu. He must have cooled down if had come to talk to her again, though his face still darkened from their earlier conversation.

"Can we talk again?" It wasn't a question but his daughter nodded. "I don't like us fighting." She didn't answer but hearing the beat of her heart speed up he knew she agreed.

"What is it?" her tone soft and non-accusing.

"Tell me honestly how you are right now, with everything."

"You mean about you and Lisanna?"

"No, whatever's on your mind. You don't usually get fired up so quickly. What's up?" His face was hard but his eyes were soft, concerned and kind.

She wanted to say what was on her mind, she was to tell the truth. But there was still that evil little monster in her, the Godzilla in everyone.

"Tired."

"Just tired?"

"No … I'm annoyed, a little angry, and …" Looking for another word.

"You're just a little angry?" He teased.

Natsu hadn't said it in a way to provoke her, but something in her snapped, " _And,_ when was the last time you visited mum's grave?"

Natsu winced, "I'll come with you this week."

"I already went today."

There was heavy silence buzzed in the room.

"Let's go have dinner, Lisanna made you omelettes." There was no point in continuing the conversation if it would turn into another quarrel.

The dinner had a great serving of tension as its main course, a little suppressed anger as its side dish. But the omelettes were good though.

Lisanna broke the silence, "So what's the news today?" Both their postures were ridged, sending heated glares at each other. Blonde vs Pink, Lisanna thought.

"Well, Eric and I are going on a mission this week."

Natsu blanched and swallowed quickly, " _This week?"_

"It's a one day travel two towns over, and it last for three days before we return again." Purposely poking at his short fuse, keeping her voice dismissive.

Keeping her tone light, "Sounds fun, what is it?"

"Guarding some cargo, nothing big."

"Those missions are usual more trouble than they are worth, bandits come in most of the time. I remember this one time I met this gang called ' _The jingle butt gang'_. They were something." Natsu wanted at the very least try and scare of what could happen, but still nostalgia crept in his voice.

Lisanna looked between the two on the round wooden table, it was like the rain before the storm – and it was brewing. Another reminder that she had caused a wedge between them.

"You know, I think it would be good to get this type of experience straight away. It really proves, no, reminds me how capable you are. Soon you'll be in the big leagues." Cutting apart her omelette without making eye contact. She could feel Natsu's burning gaze on her cheek, and Nashi's surprise radiating from her body.

"Really?" Lisanna said surprised.

"Yeah, I wish I could be there with you to see you. But I know how important it is to do something on your own -"

"But," Natsu quickly interjected, "It would always be nice if you came on missions with us, and you wouldn't need to bring Eric along, just bring you. Just you. Or if it suits you better, we could come on your missions whenever you wanted. So after this your first mission, how about we all go on a mission together –"

"Dad, no –"If he heard her, he didn't listen.

"And we can go on camping trips –"

"You're starting to sound like Gildart's-"

"And we all just have the best time. You'll love it, I know you will!" There was nothing clearer then the fact that Natsu didn't approve of Nashi and Eric's team. Nothing.

Pardoning herself from the table, "We'll I should get going, I don't want to be late." Practically gliding out of the kitchen as she went.

"Where are you going, we're having dinner. Family, together. At this table, now." And japing the table with a finger to indicate her to sit back down.

"I can't dad –"Holding onto the door frame.

"Yes you can, where are you going?"

"Master wants to talk to me, I promised him I would …" Letting the lie sink in, Natsu backed down a little.

"What for?" The edges of his face seemed tighter, and his eyes looked at her suspiciously. Nashi's mind raced to come up with a lie. "What did you do?" After a longer pause.

Lisanna stayed quiet, her opinion wouldn't matter yet. Once it did …

"Nothing, jeez. Do you really think I've done something? I know you're still mad at me, and that you don't like my team, but you shouldn't have to jump to conclusions." The fine art of misdirection harnessed.

"I just want to know."

"Master just wants to talk to me. See how things are …" Natsu bristled, and Nashi realised her mistake.

"I've known that man since I was a child, if he wanted to know how things are he could just come and talk to me." He glowered.

"No, not about … that stuff … he just wants to know about my team, and if I want to expand since there are so many people my age in the guild now … since you know, it's really popular …" Natsu's shoulder's lost their tension and he nodded.

"Be back before eleven, be safe and watch out for any creeps. Actually, call out one of your spirits to walk you there. Better yet, call out Taurus. He has a big axe … could scare away any bloke that came near you –"

"Byedadloveyou." And running out the door before he voiced anymore of his thoughts on his daughter.

The cold wind hit her face quickly and a few steps out the door a golden light explodes beside her, and there was Loke again.

His suit tonight was dark blue, and a black shirt beneath it. Matching his tinted glasses as he smirked down at her, "You weren't going to call us out were you?"

She smiled bashfully back, "I was just going to run there …"

Clicking his tongue, "I may not have Taurus's axe but I'm still handy you know. Plus, now that we will be on real missions, you'll see me at my full power." The thought excited her.

"I can't wait." Grinning back Loke extended his arm out to her, Nashi lopping her arm with his.

"You're becoming more like you're mother every day. It's a wonder how everyone keeps it together around you …" It slipped out, he froze next her cursing himself under his breath. He waited for a reaction but she gave none.

"Let's just go to the guild."

* * *

The guild was lively, there had never really been a shallow evening among the ruckus known as Fairy Tail. Mira was off shift and for once was on the stool being served by a youth she didn't know. Loke slipped away in the crowed to find a table for himself, a few older generations coming to chat with him. Despite the fact that Loke never aged, no one turned bitter over it like he suspected. Instead taking it stride. Plus, it eased them to know there was someone that would be left behind when they all passed on that was from they're generation. In their mind, and everyone else's that was currently in Fairy Tail, one of the best groups to ever to pass through – and Loke was the one that would solidify them.

Juvia and Gray chatted animatedly over a table, Juvia still wanted another child. Gray's protesting point was that they're one son was bad enough, and didn't want to risk another shit stirrer in the guild.

Eric was easy to spot, sitting at a table besides Gray's son; Jorden who smiled impishly when he saw Nashi amble over.

"And here I thought she wouldn't to show, the girl of the hour!" Nashi smiled politely taking a seat across from him. Jorden was very … hard to bring down with his overly enthusiastic attitude. And was constantly smiling, and it was all a little overbearing. The Juvia in him.

Eric had his arms crossed on the table and gave Nashi a toothy grin. He had his hair pulled back in pun, which exposed a new piercing at the top of ear. "Jorden heard about our team," he said lightly in a non-accusing tone. "He wants to join."

Jorden grinned over the table looking relaxed in his chair, "I heard from mum and dad who heard it from Levy and Gajeel …" he waved his hand dismissively before turning serious. "And do you think I could join? There are other people here, but I want someone in _our circle_ …" Nashi stilled, she hated it when people referenced to the 'original' guild members as the tight circle that no one else was allowed in, it was a unnecessary superiority.

"I don't know … we have our first mission in three days and it's a bit late to add extra changes, let's find out after Eric and I have done it, so that way we are 'competent.'" Jorden nodded thoughtfully.

"Well maybe when you come back. Hey, on brighter side I know a party we can all go to a party tomorrow night." He grinned further to show all his teeth.

Eric shrugged, "What's the occasion?"

"No occasion, just fun. Free booze, good DJ and good old fashioned black lights." His pitch wasn't interesting, but to Nashi who was more prone to getting into mischief because of recent events triggering her 'rebellious' side.

Eric looked sideways at her, studding her face. He had known her long enough to know when she was plotting, or when she was in a thought process. But there seemed to be a darker intent behind it all this time. He frowned slightly, he wasn't into a party scene where nothing good came out of it – he was sensible, smart. He wasn't going to do something stupid.

"I'm in," The blonde declared.

"Cool, babe." Jorden spoke. 'Babe' was what he said to every female – so it was not taken personally to either. "And you?" Looking at the rocker whose eyes narrowed.

"Out." Folding his arms over his chiselled chest.

"Well maybe next time, I'll pick you up or will we meet there?" Arranging for Nashi to meet Jorden outside the party (because Natsu would get suspicious if he turned up at the front door for Nashi despite the fact that they were childhood friends), getting the details on the location and time. Eric looked ahead stone faced. If he went with Nashi he felt like he would almost be encouraging her to this behaviour.

All three rising in amicable, Jorden said his goodbye quickly and left leaving Nashi and Eric alone.

"You know he is a shit stirrer, any party from him is trouble." He looked sideways at Nashi from his peripheral vision. Nashi looked at him directly but shrugged half-heartedly.

"You'll have to sneak out of your house, because there is no way he will let you leave –"

"It's starts at eight and I can pretend I went to bed early."

"Would that really work?"

The blonde tucked her hair behind her ear, "We need to think about other things first, about our mission. Where will we stay?"

"Its cargo on a train really, we just have to sit and watch it, then take it by hand for a day to another town … And my dad said this is where any robbers we'll come in since were on foot. Mum already got the room situation sorted though … and the last day we reach our destination and go home, simple, easy … and then were competent to take harder things on our own."

"Alrighty, then I'll head home. Don't want to break curfew –"Eric grinned at hearing this.

Smugly he said, "You still have curfew?"

Pink crept into her cheeks, "Shut up. I'm a girl, do you think he would let me stay out late?"

"Why not? You're at the guild, it's safer then your home. Everyone's home really." That was all true, but it came down to the fact that Natsu was crazy protective and there was no way he would let his only child (and it was worse because she was a girl) out late. No way. But Nashi was sure Natsu had never had to deal with strict rules like she did.

"Well I have to go anyway. Night," she smiled.

Reaching out and ruffling her hair - something she didn't mind Eric doing, "Night Nash."

* * *

 **THE DRAMA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OMG, IT'S KILLING ME. I HOPE FOR YOUR SAKE YOU HAVE PICKED WHO YOU WANT TO SHIP NASHI WITH. BECAUSE IF YOU HAVEN'T YOU WILL NOW!**

 **Anyhow … I have already began the next chapter. I got a little stuck on this one and I didn't know where I wanted to go with it. But I have written a more detail chapter of what I want to happen – now I just have to write it.**

 **Please, review!**


	5. Prone

_I would like to thank 'Maiden Warrior' for all her support and reviews, there is not a more rewarding feeling then when you know you have someone invested in your story. And I forgot to mention in the third chapter, about the nice reviews I had gotten in the second – THANK YOU! I had really appreciated them, they were lovely (even though they were sad)._

 _Now, I feel like I have to speak about Nashi and her behaviour at the moment. I am making her to be a major and cruel pain in Natsu butt – that is for the soul purpose for CHARATCER DEVELOMENT! She will change – in time._

 _I know I said there would be heaps of drama in this chapter, but I swooped it for number six, because of certain replies to others reviews. So, I feel a great need to show Natsu's side to things. Please enjoy and review at the end of this chapter, every little comment helps, your words mean more to me then precious rare gems to be found on this earth._

* * *

 **A Fairy Tail Fanfic**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, but I do own Nashi, any other OC's, and of course, this story._

 **Chapter 5: Prone**

Nashi had gotten home safely within curfew hours. Natsu sighed silently in the kitchen with his head in his hands, waiting for the definite click of the front door closing and the padding of soft footsteps darting upstairs. The overhead light turned the walls yellow from the slowly dying out bulb, Natsu would need to change it soon he thought. Lisanna had turned in early to bed, feeling like she needed some alone time. It was understandable he thought. But darker and more frightening thoughts were washing around restlessly in his head, thoughts of Eric in particular. Or, Eric and Nashi – _together_. Nashi was like Lucy in many ways, especially in the less obvious ones then Lucy's looks and holder-type magic. But in the way Nashi thought process worked, and her utter blindness to love that may be unrequited? Natsu had seen it in Eric. When they were children he could have passed it off as a silly crush, when they were a little older he could pass it off as a crush that would come to pass in time, _soon_ Natsu had hoped. But time had the opposite effect on Eric, he had grown to _love_ Nashi.

He should have seen that they would have become team members together, it was as inevitable as the sun rising in the sky. Sooner, he thought it would have happened. But maybe it was a good thing she had made a team with the multi-pierced rocker teen. They had been friends since they were seven, ten years. Before that they merely had kid play dates whenever Lucy and Levy met up. He should have known since then! So wouldn't she be safer with Eric when Natsu couldn't be there for her? This was every dad's waking nightmare. Their daughter coming to rely on another man that could care and protect them. Though that was good and everything, but Natsu didn't know if he could let his only child go to start finding her own way in life so soon. In a few years she would want to move out, travel as well, knowing her. Plus, Nashi had become an anchor to his past wife … _No, I can't think like that_! Natsu thought quickly, pulling his thoughts away hastily.

Natsu felt uneasy when he thought of Lucy now, guilt welled up inside him. What would Lucy think? What would she have said if she could say anything from beneath the earth? Thinking of Lucy while engaged to Lisanna felt wrong. Even though it wasn't, he reassured himself. It had been ten years. _Ten long years_. Getting remarried didn't mean he would love Lucy any less, it didn't mean he would forget her. It simply meant he had finally come to terms with her death. That the wound had closed and stopped bleeding, now it was deep scar. A very prominent scar that could not be hidden or missed, like if someone had taken a machete and shredded your face to ribbons. You could never forget it was there. Loving Lisanna was not wrong, or sinning in anyway. Even according to the bible it was okay in his situation. Lucy had died a natural death, he was allowed to remarry. Not that he was a very religious man in the first place. He had never gone to church every Sunday, or preached what he believed like some unwanted heavily devoted christen at your front door to anyone, he did believe there was some type of high power looking out for people.

His stomach did an uneasy flip, guilt rolled over him like heavy waves pulling you beneath the surface and suffocating him. How long had it been since he had visited Lucy's grave? When Nashi had said she had gone earlier to Lucy … her words were like an arrow that had been fitted to the string of the bow and released, shooting him with a clear open shot from her repressed anger.

"Am I losing Nashi?" He wondered aloud to himself, the thought itself was like biting down on a broken tooth – painful. He had his fears about her, would she not accept them – Lisanna and himself? Would she resent them? Would she move out and fail to keep in contact with them? But, there was always that hope of the meaning of Fairy Tail in her, she would come to forgive and accept. But that did not mean she was below a temper tantrum. No matter her age.

It was like playing a hard game of chest. With Natsu as the king, and the first queen gone, and Natsu trying to turn at pawn carefully into the new queen. But Nashi and the guild being the opposing team, trying to take out the new pawn ... He prayed he could win this game.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I feel a great need to show that Natsu isn't the bad guy. He cares so much about people around him, he loves Nashi to death and would die for her without a second thought. He has tried to have them sit down and communicate … but he can be a bit of a … lummox. He is keeping the communication lines between him and his daughter open, but it is Nashi that isn't being open. And poor Lisanna is getting the worst of it, the backlash. Though this story is centred around Nashi, at this moment she is more like the villain.**

 **Please remember guys, Natsu is not the bad guy. Do you want him to die alone, is he not allowed another romantic chance for happiness?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Party

_I know there are some people that don't like Lisanna being paired with Natsu, but I think it is important not to be immature about it either, accept that there is a disagreement between you, and that you prefer other ships, but leave it at that._

 _I know I said in the fourth chapter there would be a lot of drama and stuff about Nashi, and originally this was going to be the fifth chapter, but I thought it was important that I do a Natsu-only chapter, I feel I need the readers to see his thoughts, to know how he feels, to see he isn't the bad guy, that his bad timing has made him out to be. But here is this chapter._

 _And there will be references to drugs, and alcohol use in here, and some hinted sex scenes (not from Nashi, though. But she does see something, and hear it.). Please enjoys this Fanfic._

* * *

 **A Fairy Tail Fanfic**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, but I own this story, with Nashi and any other OC's._

 **Chapter 6: Party**

The next night, Nashi sneaked out of the house. She done the extra mile and cleaned the house most of the day. To ensure she was in the good books for her father. Natsu and Lisanna retired early to bed, to sleep Nashi had assumed. But instead she heard the faint moans of sexual pleasure that her sensitive ears allowed her to hear. Reminding her father belonged to someone, and not Lucy Dragneel. Lisanna would become more of a feature in the Dragneel household. And that _this_ would happen more often. But it was the first time it had happened here, she hoped.

How had she not noticed them last year? How had no one caught onto them? They were under all their noses, yet no one had snuffed them out. At first Nashi felt rage, white hot rage that burned under her skin when she heard the bed frame hit against the wall. And then the anger passed with determination to leave the house, and go to the party Jorden had invited her to. Something that Natsu would hate her to do.

Her thoughts switched to ways to sneak out, but Nashi knew she would have to take the window. Natsu would definitely hear the creaks of her footsteps going down the stairs. Like an old woman complaining about her aches and pains.

Nashi made sure she dressed ' _nice_ ' for the occasion. Wearing a white crop top had a slit down the front that reached just above her belly button. But, that just made her feel naked, too much skin was showing. So pulling out some black tights seemed appropriate. Along with black boots. Nashi let her blonde hair fall back, and looked at herself in the full length mirror.

 _I need to do something daring. Something risky._ Nashi eyed her outfit, and pulled off her bra that you could see though the slit of the open shirt. She was thankful that it did cling to her body though so it didn't reveal too much breast. Nashi discarding the red fabric to the ground.

Opening the window, she looked down. The drop wasn't anything; especially for someone like herself. For any other person, without magic, it would be painful or even ankle breaking. She looked back at the house. Illuminated only by street lights, it seemed foreign to her now.

When Nashi found Jorden, leaning on the guild wall outside, he sat up and almost skipped over to her. "I think, this is the first time I have gone to a party with you." He sang the last part, eyes slightly bulging when he saw her shirt. Instantly, it turned into a battle to keep his eyes on her face.

"We've been to the guild ones –"

"No, I mean … a _real_ party, _of teenagers_. And drinking. Hard-core partying. Flashy lights, and some fights … _heaps of drama_ … just _teenagers_!"

At that moment, Marco stuck his head out the door. "I may not be young but I can still hear you." Then retreated back inside the guild, and as usual, drunk.

Jorden jabbed his finger at the guild door, " _Teenager_ party, let's go."

The walk wasn't long at all, twenty minutes at most. A big, expensive, white house came into view. The whole street and the next was filled with cars and a few bikes. There were other houses similar style to the one they were staring at. It was an expensive area Nashi presumed. Through the cracks of the curtains, Nashi could see colors of electric lights moving.

"Now, I have to warn you now. Don't drink anything anybody offers you. And don't get drunk straight away. Nobody knows anybody here, not really. we all pretend to be friends. A lot of the parties I attend are mainly about the number of people that come. Not a _circle of friends_. Everybody is fake, too."

"Then what's the point of attending?"

"Baby doll –"Jorden tried to explain.

"Don't call me that."

"Sweet pumpkin –"

"Not even."

"The apple of my eye!" Raising one hand dramatically in front of him with his head bowed, as if in deep anguish.

"You can be the apple of my ass, if you call me that again."

"Angel?"

"Nope."

"Cutie pie?"

" _Do you wish for death_?"

"Angel of death?"

"I ... I Like that."

"Pew, good. Because the last one was going to be monster." He grinned, Nashi relieved a small laugh.

* * *

Once inside the house Nashi felt like she was in a nightclub. It was amazing how you couldn't hear the music from outside. Soundproof walls, she guessed. Jorden was right about the large number of people. The house was bare of a lot of furniture, leaving a lot of space for dancing – if it could be called that. Jorden grabbed her hand and led her through the sea of almost naked people. Some of them already drunk out of their minds. Jolting when someone had smacked her on the ass when she walked by. When she turned back to see who it was, he or she had already disappeared into the crowd of people. Jorden gave a tug on their bind hands and continued to walk, oblivious to what just happened.

"Do you want a drink?" Jorden asked.

"No, not yet, at least."

"That's cool," there was no accusation in his voice. "You can stick with me or you can find something else to do what you want." He was digging around in a large blue cooler on the ground for a drink. Pushing around the ice until he grabbed one he liked. A bottle of juice she presumed. Jorden passed it to her.

"Don't worry, this one isn't mixed with alcohol. None of the ones in the blue coolers are. But find a red cooler, and you'll be drinking straight or mixed alcohol." Jorden assured. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to stay with you," Those seemed to be the words he wanted to hear. There was little space in the room, Nashi observed. She now understood why there was a distinctive lack of furniture.

Guilt swirled in her belly. Did Nashi really want to do this? Stay at a party like this? There were bound to people already getting it on right now, in the dark corners of this house.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, Nashi." Nashi whispered to herself. "A lot of teenagers would wish to be where you are right now. Take control of it, and enjoy yourself." Those were her words of courage.

Jorden stood up and grabbed her hand again, "I think we should start in the backyard. Less people. Everyone wants to be inside." Leading her to the back porch, it was obvious he had been to a party here before. The first thing Nashi noticed was the large glittering blue pool – with drunks in it splashing around.

This _can't_ be good.

Surrounding the pool was sun beds, a guy her own age was laying down on his back, hands behind his head and eyes closed. And what Nashi hoped was his girlfriend, straddling him on top. She sat low on his waist, holding a towel around her lower body. She moved rhythmically back and forward slowly on top of him, releasing small moans.

"Ah, ugh … Jorden, are they …" She pointed to the sun bed, Jorden followed her pointed finger.

A nervous grin exploded on his face. If Nashi wasn't with him he would have grinned a little less awkwardly at the scene, "Yup. Enjoying the life of the party I guess."

Seeing the intertwined couple, the young dragon slayer was reminded of Natsu back at home shagging Lisanna. Still at this moment. Anger burst through her again. Finishing her Juice she spoke. "Where's the red cooler?"

Jorden's grin turned excited, "You sure? Don't drink if you don't want to. No one will force you if you don't want to. And if you see drugs floating around, don't touch them." He warned, face serious.

Nashi's eyes widened in alarm, " _There are drugs here_?"

"Mainly mellow stuff because there are a lot of newbies, but, there is other stuff here. Keep away from it, even I avoid drugs. I don't mind getting on the piss, but drugs are a no-go for me."

"Glad to know you have your own moral code."

"Well, what did you expect of me?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you can trust me, I have your back here." He pulled her close to what he hoped Nashi would think was a protective one armed hug. It lasted a short moment before she pulled away. His arm remained around her waist, and rubbed gently on her hip with deliberation. "Let's find you a red cooler."

It was easy to find, "Is there anything you want in particular?"

"What's in there?"

"How about something weak, nothing strong."

"Um, okay." Jorden handed Nashi a bottle of juice, but there was most likely something else in it. "What's in this one?"

"Vodka or rum, most likely." Taking off the lid, Nashi sniffed it, Jorden smirking at her in amusement, standing in front of her. Taking a small sip, she let the liquid slid down her throat. She had drunk a little bit at the guild before, but she had never been 'off her head' as Cana would say. It tasted alright. The sweet taste of the mango juice was the first to come, and then another taste of what would have been Vodka. "Like?"

"It's alright."

"Good. Now let's party."

* * *

Jorden lived up to his words. Easing back into the electric lights. The room filled with grinding people, and pelvic thrust that would have broken an old woman's hip. Nashi felt like she was dressed like a nun next to everyone else. Observing people around her. The sway of hips. Jumping. And fist pumping the air (all which Nashi thought was ridiculous), she copied. Jorden softly laughed at her under his breath at her awkward movements, finding them endearing rather than embarrassing. This style of dancing was not for her, Jorden pictured Nashi was better suited for ball gown. But in reality she would have much rather run around fighting people and monsters - then swirling in a dress.

Jorden reached for her hand, raising it above her head and swirled her around slowly. It was completely off beat for this type of music. But he liked the way her eyes sparked with something like curiosity. There were snide comments from people close by that Nashi bumped into, but he ignored them. Her brown eyes stared up at him, turning to gold or yellow when the lights touched on them. Twisting her arm around again, Jorden stopped when her back was to him. Nashi stilled, before relaxing against him. After all, he would always have her back, Right? Even in the literal sense. Criss-crossing her arms over her front, he pulled her closer to his body; swaying side-to-side. Nothing to daring, nothing that would scare her away.

"What are we doing?" Nashi said just loud enough for Jorden to hear. She didn't mean what they were physically doing, but rather, what was or could lead to.

"Do you like?" His voice was teasing, sexy. She could feel his tense muscles against her back. His biceps against her shoulders, and his chin resting just above her head. He was like a safe blanket that could cover her up, protect her, Nashi thought. It made her feel safe. Just like … _Eric_ did. The way he always made her feel like no danger could touch her. But now, Jorden made Nashi feel that to.

Nashi didn't care that they were swaying off beat. Not even dancing to the music, but what had her in deep thought was how _he_ was making her feel. Nashi had never looked at Jorden in a light that made her feel attraction. But here and now, maybe it was the atmosphere of the party. The music, the sexual tension of people around them, Nashi started to see Jorden in a way she hadn't before. Jorden's arms tightened around her, pushing Nashi's back closer to his front. It was like all her senses had shot up at once, extra aware of him, his body … and what she was pressing against. Subconsciously Jorden responded back to it, so his junk rubbed at her back teasingly.

Nashi sucked in a breath, "I need another drink." Jorden stopped, leaning down to her ear.

"I'll be right back," without looking she knew he was smiling. Probably so pleased with himself. She had put her own drink down somewhere earlier, and she wasn't going to risk drinking it now. Plus, there was now a strange sensation in her body, a stirring of sexual need deep inside. Jorden left, and the swarm of people seemed to close around her, on with their excuse of dancing. The floor vibrated under her feet, the air was heavy with sweat. Bodies bumped into her carelessly, people's hair flicked in her face. And the mixed scents of musky deodorant and candy perfume filled the room. Nashi stopped dancing, when a firm and hard hand smacked her arse again. Nashi whirled to find the culprit behind her. Who had this (if it was the same person) time stood there and smirked at her, looking pleased.

"Did you do that?" Nashi asked lamely, glaring at the boy in front of her. He was familiar, and then it clicked. He was the guy she had seen by the pool earlier. So, that meant he couldn't have been the first person to smack her ass that night.

"I liked the way your ass looks in those pants." Taking a step towards Nashi. He had brown hair that was gelled to look messy, a flannel shirt that was open, revealing a taunt muscled chest. And bored shorts. A beach boy look.

"Look and don't touch." Nashi warned, faking confidence in her voice.

"But what if I really, really wanted to touch it?"

"Well, I guess because you _really_ , _really_ want to, it's alright then." Nashi snarled, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"I'm sure I could bring you some … fun," Waggling his eyebrows, he took another step forward. "Of _any_ type you want." Nashi's thoughts flashing to the girl she saw riding him earlier, she didn't want to be that girl.

"I'm all good thanks," taking a step backwards, alarm bells ringing in her head.

"This might be the last time you find me, do you want to pass up your chance?"

* * *

Eric stared at his blank ceiling, struggling to close his eyes and fall asleep. But a face would not move from his mind. When he closed his eyelids, he could still see Nashi's face like she was printed inside the eyelids. "Nashi," Eric groused in annoyance.

The alarm clock by his bed read eleven O'clock, but it felt much later. Thoughts of her actions consumed most of his time. What was she doing right now? Was Jorden looking out for her? Could she shacking up with some guy? What was she doing? Eric tried to steer his thoughts away from her. He didn't want to feel like some obsessive guy that was … was he in love with her? Or was he just crazily, dangerously, protective of her?

The only person who really suspected his feelings for Nashi, was Levy, his mother. And maybe Natsu. But that was uncertain. Surely, Natsu would have made it clear he knew about Eric's feelings?

Eric tried to justify that Nashi would be sensible, take care of herself, and keep out of danger. But why did he still have this sick feeling within himself, telling him to go find her?

Groaning Eric sat up, legs hanging over the side of the double bed, the room painted dark blue. Elbows on legs, and head in hands, he massaged his temples. "Goddammit, Nashi."

* * *

Jorden didn't turn up as fast as Nashi would have liked. Or at all. Had he gotten distracted? Lost Nashi in the crowed and couldn't find her again? But, for whatever reason he wasn't there, Nashi wished he was.

The beach boy in front of her was looking at her with eyes of lust, and none to hidden either. Repulsed, was the best way Nashi could describe how she felt about him. Venomous sarcasm had not answered to him, but fell upon deaf ears. Telling him straight off, seemed to amuse him. Alarm bells were quickly rising in her head louder, telling her, to get fast away. And find someone familiar, or get somewhere safe.

"Would you like to spend some time with me?"

"I can't, I have to go,"

"No you don't, you want to stay." He said in voice of someone who always seemed to get what they want, reminding her of a toddler that was never told no.

"I really don't want to stay." There was an edge of nervousness in Nashi's voice, and like a shark that could smell blood, he smelt her unease. _I need to get out of here fast, now_. Nashi thought. Stepping backwards in the crowd of people behind her, she tried to disappear into it. Putting many people between them as she could, to put distance, space – safety in front of herself. People parted when she dived between them until she came to a wall. It was impossible to tell what room she was in. A lounge room? Dining room? An entertainment room? There was no furniture to tell her, just a small tables here and there around the house. Nashi wasn't the tallest person here, and there was nothing she could stand on to see the top of the crowd. Jumping on the balls of her feet were no use, she couldn't find Jorden.

"I need to leave." Nashi pushed her way to another room, keeping her left hand on the wall to trace her way out. There was a crazy amount of people in here, and whoever was hosting this party was most certainly rich. God help them pay for any damages that came to them, she thought. What was most definitely the foyer, Nashi sat on one of the front steps of the stairs facing the door. The electric lights seemed a lot less fascinating. The dry smoke that she had just noticed seemed stupid. And away from the scent of perfume and deodorant ... she could smell vomit coming from one of the fake pot plants in the entry way. Damn her sensitive nose.

"Should I leave?" she grumbled. There was no way she wouldn't tell Jorden she left the party without him knowing. He would feel responsible for her disappearance. Jorden may be an 'Erratic little shit' as some would say, but he was genuinely a really nice guy. So, if she was going to leave, Nashi would tell him first. This type of party wasn't for her. Going against her dad would have to be played out in another way. Now, she was just faced with the issue of getting home without Natsu hearing her. Had she left her window open for her?

* * *

Eric put the car in reverse and let it roll down the driveway before he turned on the engine. He didn't want his old man to know he had taken the car out. Eric knew where the party was, it would take him a few minutes to get there. There was nothing taking his mind off the feeling of his intestines being tied together. Like the anxious feeling you get when you drop on a roller coaster.

The dashboard time read twelve-thirty. It had taken some time before he caved and stole the car keys. He didn't have his license with him. Levy – his mother – had taken it from him as a form of punishment when she found a box of condoms in his room. Which, didn't actually belong to him. Well, in technical terms it did. It had been a gift from Jorden as a birthday present – they were never opened. Since then, Levy he had been keeping an eye on Eric 'interest's' that did not exist except for Nashi. Which is why Eric suspected, that Levy suspected, that Eric liked Nashi. So if he was found out to have stolen the car to see Nashi ... it would most certainly not help his case in pretending he did not have any interests.

* * *

Nashi walked slowly around the house, trying to find Jorden. She found must have been the kitchen because of the built in benches and pantry. But there was no Jorden. What if he was looking for her right now? But because of the beach boy she left. And now Jorden couldn't find her thinking she had probably ditched him.

"This is a great party." She grumbled dryly. This is her karma for sneaking out. Or Lucy punishing because she was being a brat to her father from the spirit world. Nashi leaned against the pantry door, her hopes dropped at finding her friend. She should call it a night and go home … but she didn't want to leave without Jorden.

A hand touched Nashi's forearm, "I have been looking for you, where did you go?"

Nashi's heart thundered in the cage of her chest in alarm, "I wanted to –"

Turning to look behind her her stomach dropped.

"Get away from me?"

"Yes."

The beach boy' tightened his hold on her arm, "We should get some space so I can convince you – well, aren't you a babe. You already found us a spot." Pulling her towards him surprisingly fast. Nashi had no time to pull back and plant her feet firmly in the ground. The beach boy grabbed the handle on the pantry door behind her and pulled both of them inside. To Nashi's surprise, it was a walk in pantry. Big enough to fit five people in comfortably.

Pulling herself from his grip, Nashi snarled. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I am, someone who wants to get to know you."

"Well I am someone, who doesn't want to know you."

"Don't be a pussycat," he purred into her ear.

"I – what? What does that even mean?"

"It doesn't matter. How about I propose a deal? Spend fifteen minuted talking to me, and you can you can leave?" There was more to it, Nashi knew. But if it made him leave her alone, was it worth it? That deal wasn't worth the harassment. She didn't have to stick around just because a guy couldn't fathom the word No.

* * *

Jorden was scanning the crowed, there had been no sigh of her. He had gone to get her drink, and she had ditched. Should he have known? This wasn't her scene, so he should have known? But still, it sucked. But that didn't matter how he felt, what mattered was locating her. To at the very least get her home. There would be no use in asking people if they had seen her. She had no remarkable trait like pink hair to be remembered, nothing that really stood out about her. She was pretty, gorgeous, maybe. There was nothing that would make a grab for attention to find her, there was no one to ask if they had seen her. And he didn't have a Dragon Slayer's nose. And Mavis help him if Natsu, Nashi's father, found out he had taken her and lost her at a party in the same night.

"Nash …" he groused. This was one of the times he wished he had a more constructive magic to when it came to finding people. Like seriously, how would Ice help him? He had taken after his father in that department. Juvia had tried to teach him water magic, to be an Elementist like herself. But the best he could do was make a small burst of water come from his index finger, as strong as a miniature water pistol.

Jorden found himself in the entry way of the house, if he bypassed the staircase he would enter the kitchen. To the right was the room he came from – last room Nashi had been in (that he had seen Nashi in). And on the left was another room with dancers. Was it possible she had left without him?

Nope, she wouldn't have.

Jorden stepped out front of the house. There was nothing but overly sexually frustrated teens out here practically dry humping. There were people leaving and some more coming. A few even smoking joints on the ground openly to the neighbors. But she wasn't there.

But a certain new arrival was.

Eric.

He was stepping out of the car with his hair pulled back. It wasn't long like his father's but it was just a little above his broad shoulders. He wore a black singlet and matching sweat pants, but by his walk Jorden knew there was one reason he was here. He wore a deep scowl on his face. People quickly moved out of his way like he was a radioactive bomb.

Eric looked up to see Jorden in front of the door, a surprised look on his face. "Looking for Nashi?" Jorden asked, light anger coating his tone.

Eric grunted, heads turning to look at him – mainly females. If Eric even noticed the attention he got from other girls he didn't show it. Jorden was surprised the rocker even knew what breast were, except Nashi's. "Where is she?"

"Not with me."

"Has she left?" Eric's eyes darted around the front lawn, as if she would step out and yell 'you got me!', but no such thing happened. Jorden thought over his words before he spoke them, he didn't want to admit he had lost her – just out of male pride. If Nashi was someone normal, the ice mage would have been a lot more frantic trying to find her. Nashi could handle herself. A new question dawned on Jorden suddenly, had she brought her keys? He hadn't seen them with her.

"No, I'm actually trying to find her."

The rocker's eyes snapped down to Jorden's, "You lost her?"

"More like she wondered off. I went to go get drinks, came back, she was gone."

" _You lost her_?" he growled, snapping his teeth once – dragon agitation.

" _Can_ _you_ find her?" The ice mage spat back.

Eric tapped his nose, "Of course I can."

Marching past the Ice mage Eric pushed himself into the house. Inhaling a deep breath, and catching lightly onto her scent. The house was cramped with people. To single out hers would have to mean she had walked through here recently. But there was one small problem, which way was she? Nashi's sent could be tracked to in front of him. Which could be followed to what seemed to be the kitchen. Or to the right where there was booming music that reverberated the walls.

Jorden stepped up beside Eric, "Well, where?"

"There are two places, but without a nose like mine, you're useless."

"Tell me how to help," at this moment Eric didn't want help, especially from Jorden. That erratic little shit stirrer who had lost his ... _friend_.

"There are two places where she could be, in the room to the right, or the room in front of us. You should take the one in front of us. I'll take the one to the right because I'll have a better chance at finding her in a packed place.

Jorden nodded and headed into the kitchen, Eric looked to his right where he already dreaded going in. It was true Eric wasn't often at the party scene, he never felt a great desire for them. But that could be pointed out that because Nashi had never really liked them. But out of her spontaneous decision to go to this one, he didn't know what to make of her at the present time. Was her family drama making her more prone to childish, and inconsiderate actions? Most likely.

The rocker tried to picture the blonde dancing here. But the image wouldn't form, it was too unnatural. He could see her being pushed around by people who weren't looking where they were going. She was small, while Eric was taller people made space for him to walk through. Eric wouldn't have to deal with the short people problems.

When it became evident she wasn't in there, and all he could smell was perspiration he left the room. Tracing his way back out he was in the foyer once again.

Jorden pushed his way through the cowed, heading to the backyard, where there was no sign of her. Worry took over him. And he promised to whatever higher power was out there, that he would never take her to a party again. He would give up partying for a whole year, he would get baptized … maybe not that last one. But he would put in a real effect to change his game. Entering the house again, he was in the kitchen closing the glass sliding door behind him. There weren't as much people as there were before. There were people sitting on the counters, leaning on the walls all animatedly to each other. From where he was now standing, he could see Eric on the foyer who was shaking his head, walking towards him.

"She was in there, her scent is faded – gone now. I can't pick it up." He frowned, thinking what could have made her just disappear. "What was she like before you lost her?"

Jorden stilled, but moved to lean on a spare piece of counter, "Um, good?"

"She was just good? She was acting weird, or putting on weird signals? What was she doing before you lost her?"

Jorden wasn't dumb, he was actually rather calculating. So telling Eric he was dancing with his _friend_ , just seemed slightly life threatening. They may not be dating, but anyone who had eyes could tell he _liked_ her. "Talking, really. And after a while I said I would get some drinks, when I came back she was gone. There was no sign of her."

"She's not a party type girl," he mumbled. What had made her scuttle? Jorden was trying to push the thoughts of Nashi in his arms away. He had never felt attraction to her except for that one small period where he had a crush on her when he was six. But, having her presence near him. So alive and energetic, pulsed with her beauty and youth, he felt enamored by her. Spinning her off beat to the music, whirling her around so she pressed against him. He felt infatuated with her. Thought she was already called dips on by Eric – unofficially. Eric had never claimed her, but may as well have. Jorden felt his face darken, a sudden surprise of possessiveness coming over him.

Eric's head shut up, his nostrils flaring out at a sudden familiar scent. "I can smell her, faintly, there's lots of food around her."

"Is that good?"

"She's in the kitchen," he breathed out, Jorden scanned the room, looking for the mane of blonde hair. There was none, none that was hers.

"Losing your senses, pal?"

"No, I can smell her." Closing his eyes, and focusing on the air around him. The small shift in air when people moved, the faint small scent of spice vanilla lotion. His left hand that had been running across the benches as he moved. Brushing against small thin wooden paneling of a cupboard. Pausing in front of it, he stilled, and heard a male voice speaking inside.

"Don't tell me she's in there passed out or something," fretted Jorden. Unknowing to the other man in there.

"Let's prey," Eric responded, yanking open the door was a walk-in pantry. And there, back against the wall, frightened, and blocked from leaving, was Nashi.

Nashi's head shut up. Looking behind the beach boy was Eric and Jorden, with murderous scowls on their faces. "I- what? How did you … _help,"_ Nashi sputtered in deep relief.

They didn't need to be asked twice, or at all for that matter. No magic to help them (or of need of any), they reached forward. Grabbing hold of the beach boy's shirt that was in the process of turning around, was yanked out of the pantry. By two domineering and frighting, rather murderous presences of Eric and Jorden.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Who wants to know what happens next, drop a review of your best guess. And if I like it enough, I might even add it with FULL credit to you!**

 **But, all in all, what did you like most this chapter, and more interestingly, who do you ship best?**

 **Nashi and Eric? (Ship suggestion name?)**

 **Nashi and Jorden? (Ship suggestion name?)**

 **Prey tell!**


	7. We're just kids, Nashi

So, there have been two negative comments in the reviews, saying some pretty petty things that you would expect out of a Lucy leaves story. Nashi is a little punk in the beginning of this story. She is too big for her shoes, and doing some stupid activity like sneaking out of a house. What if something had happened to her? What if Eric and Jorden didn't find her? Can you see the danger? And Natsu would have no clue as to where she is. Nashi, currently, is a spiteful child who believes Lisanna is purposely trying to take her mother's place, when that is so very far from the real case. Lisanna does not aspire to take Lucy's place.

And that a dragon slayer has one mate. That was another comment. Now, only in a Fanfic do you see stuff about dragon slayers mates. And maybe I'll make that something in this story, who knows. Maybe Lucy was originally Natsu's mate, but after her death, that is left up for opinion if Natsu can have another mate. Natsu never cheated on her. Maybe a dragon slayer's love and sex is not such a recreational thing. They can love more than one person – but on this note I would like to make VERY CLEAR that Natsu only loved Lucy until the day she died. Is that too hard to understand? No, I thought not. Now please, this story is targeted more for the open minded people. I don't mind some nasty comments, but it made me think I did not convey the message I wanted too about Nashi and Natsu. Which is why I felt it was NEEDED to make another note about it.

So, just be sure for the more thick headed reviewers. NATSU DID LOVE LUCY! AND HE **STILL** DOES!

* * *

 **This is a fairy Tail Fanfic**

 _Disclaimer: I only own the Oc's and the plot._

 **Chapter 7: We're just kids, Nashi.**

Between the two hulking presences of Eric and Jorden, the beach boy had nowhere to escape too. And Nashi didn't feel sympathy for the guy. He had blocked her exit and tried to stop her from escaping the pantry. Though he hadn't done anything physical, Nashi was overwhelmingly relieved when Eric appeared and yanked him out of there with seething hostility.

It suddenly didn't matter what she had been doing five for ten minutes ago. She just wanted to go. Now.

Power that mages possessed – magical energy – seemed to tense around them. The mage's eyes were steely yet calm, yet, unsettling. Eric loomed in front of the beach boy, one fist clenching the front of the Hawaiian shirt. Jorden stood beside him, blocking the one side to escape, arms stiffly by his side, like he was restraining himself.

" _You_ ," Eric growled. The beach boy tried to shrink back. "You messed with someone that is ours."

"I-I didn't know she was your girlfriend. She came onto me! I promise!"

Nashi roared, "I did not! You came onto me in the living room, and then pulled me into the pantry you twat!"

"No! I didn't, I promise!" he was pleading with Eric, who had taken the alpha role in the situation. He snapped his jaw – Dragon agitation.

"I say we teach you a lesson." Laughed Jorden, who was grinning impishly.

"Something that would teach you to leave girls alone …" Eric grinned, it was feral.

"I say we do it quick and leave … he has to remember something about manners." Nashi joined in.

"Oh god no. I won't do anything again! I promise I didn't know she was with anyone!"

They ignored the girlfriend comments. Eric studied the boy with distinctive dislike. " _You're scum_. Leave this party. Don't come back." The rocker teen released the grip on the shirt, the beach boy run out of the room like his ass was on fire. The fear of those three would forever be in the party boy's mind. And he would never try something like that again.

Jorden looked like he wanted to make a grab for the boy, but decided against it, his eyes flashed to Nashi's, pain and worry etched into his features. "I'm sorry this happened Nashi –"

His words were cut short by Eric's fist.

Instantly Nashi smelt the metallic smell of blood, it came from his nose that made a cracking sound. Nashi made a small scream of horror. Eric merely looked like he wanted to do more, but was quickly shoved out of the way by Nashi, who was fretting over Jorden.

Jorden didn't seem fazed by it, in fact he thought he deserved it. Nashi seemed to drift to the background when the two made eye contact. It was a level stare, but it held hostility.

A dainty hand grabbed Eric's bicep after a few moments when Jorden didn't respond to Nashi's fretting. Coming back to reality, Eric looked down at his blonde friend. She looked furious, yet, openly relieved. She couldn't express both of her emotions as the same time, they were too contradictory.

"Let's get you home." The rocker teen mumbled, knowing Nashi could hear him. She nodded faintly.

Getting into the car was awkward. Jorden sat behind the driver seat where it was harder for Eric to grab him, and the blonde in the front seat. Staring out the window avoiding eye contact.

"Drop me off first." Jorden said. Hand still clutching his bleeding nose. Eric made a turn down a right road, and stopped a block from Jorden's house. When the impish teen left, Eric drove again. Hands clenched to the steering wheel, his body tense.

"Thanks for getting me …" Nashi mumbled.

The rocker didn't respond.

"I know what I did was stupid, and really unthoughtful … I –"Her thoughts flashed too Lisanna and Natsu. They wouldn't know she was gone. "Just had a bad night."

It was moment before he responded, "At home or the party?"

"Both."

"Tell me about home."

"It's mainly adjusting to the new rules, having Lisanna around all the time. And then when they went to bed they were …" She waved her hand in a fashion, cheeks pink.

"Having sex?"

Nashi nodded.

"Okay, so they had sex. It's not the end of the world. Their engaged and in love, two consenting adults. But to you it's just another reminder of change."

Eric had a way of making her feel stupid yet understood at the same time, and it honestly annoyed Nashi.

"You make me sound stupid."

"Well, you've done stupider actions. Like going out tonight."

"I know –"

Eric pulled over to the side of the road.

"No. You don't know. _You don't_. I knew something like this would happen, what you're doing is out of spite and that's stupid. Putting yourself in danger is stupid. People care about you, your family does, I do. And the guild would lose its shit if something happened to you. So don't disregard how people will feel when we love you. You don't see that. None of us kids do. We're just kids, Nashi. We're seventeen but we're still kids. Yeah, we are on the road to maturing, but we're still half immature. We don't have all the answers or right choices with us. We don't rationalize things like adults do yet. And a party is a party. But why you went to that party was dangerous. And so many bad things could have happened if I hadn't found you."

"Eric –"

"No, there was alcohol and drugs. I could smell it all over that house. What about date rape drugs? So much could have gone wrong. You don't know what people could have put in those drinks. You're nice and pretty, they would have seen you a mile off. You were lucky tonight."

When Eric finished he felt as if a load had been taken off his chest. Nashi on the other hand had tears running down her face. Surprise and pain prominent.

"I – your right and I know it. I do know that stuff can happen. I just … I don't even know why I came. At first I didn't think I would go, but then, I heard Dad and Lisanna … and I just didn't want to be at home. I wanted to hurt them, Eric. I wanted to rebel against them, I wanted to get pay back …"

Eric nodded. He did feel like shit for what he said, but he had to be harsh as much as he didn't want to be.

"Why not stay the night at my place?"

"What? Are you sure? Would your parents mind?"

Eric gave her a blank look, "I guess not." Nashi mumbled.

Eric pulled back onto the road when and they drove back to his house in silence it was much more comfortable.

When Eric saw a cop car he cursed under his breath, and sharply turned down a side street, instantly trying to find another route home.

"Shit, what's happening? Are we being chased?"

"Nah, not tonight. Plus Fairy Tail has been good lately. Mum has my license and I don't want to be pulled over."

"You came and got me without your license?" her mouth opened slightly in awe, her heart missing a beat.

"You're important to me, if you were in danger, I wouldn't let a license stop me from getting you." Nashi's face turned pink, mushy moments made her awkward.

"Thank you. I would do the same, you know that? Right?"

"I know you would butcher down anyone if you thought I was in trouble."

The stellar mage giggled, "You know me too well."

* * *

When they arrived up the front of Eric house, he drove up as silently as he could onto the driveway, praying he did not wake his parents. Gunning off the engine and closing the car doors slowly as humanly possible, trying not to make a sound they went inside the house.

When they were in Eric's room under the bright light, Eric tried very hard to look at the open slit in Nashi's shirt.

"I have some clothes you can change into."

"Thank you."

Digging out some of his smallest clothing, he handed it to Nashi. "This is all I got that's close to your size. I'll be back in a moment." He left the room and entered that bathroom, purposely giving Nashi privacy to change.

She did it quick and fast, and when she was done she looked around the room as if it was her own. When Eric came back in he had a glass of water.

"For the morning to ease the hangover."

"Oh god, I forgot about that."

When they got more comfortable they sat on the floor, talking on more normal things, not bringing up the party. But with both their hearing, they could hear Levy on the other end of the house.

"Gajeel," they could hear the faint rustle of blankets as if he was being shaken awake. "Gajeel, I heard the car. See if Eric is here."

There were some comments shot under his breath and the sound of the mattress squeaking when he sat up. "God damn kid."

Like Nashi was a feather bag, Eric grabbed her quickly and chucked her in the bed. Turned off the light, and threw the covers over both of them when the door opened. Eric was big enough to hide the small thin lump pressed against him. Nashi completely hidden under the covers. His own head poking out and seemingly asleep.

It was a tense moment that Gajeel stood in the doorway, glaring down at his son in suspicion. And as the door closed he spoke, "Don't think I didn't hear you sneak out earlier. And Nashi, I know you're there. No need to hide."

With reluctance Nashi stuck her head out in guilt, but she was surprised to see Gajeel smirking.

"I won't tell Levy. Just pretend you arrived early in the morning tomorrow. Why are you here?"

"Lisanna and Natsu," Eric said in a way that seemed to say everything.

Gajeel grunted and shut the door, trying to push the thoughts of those two love birds out of his head. He wanted to sleep after all.

"Why is your dad so cool."

"He's not. He's a bit of a wanker sometimes."

There was a grunt of indignation on the opposite side of the house.

"Night."

"Night."

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **This chapter was a bit of a filler, but don't fret the next one will be here soon.**

 **What was your favourite scene in this chapter? When Eric got protective? Eric's speech – I personally think that speech captured how mature Eric is for someone his age. When they shared a bed. Or Gajeel?**

 **Tell me!**


	8. Let her be

_Hey guys! Thank you for all the awesome reviews! Especially Maiden Warrior (who is my favourite reviewer!) who understands the real concept of this story, and is much more open minded! Eric would go on a date with you, he told me! I already had some plans for the story, but, Maiden warrior gave me some ideas too. So this chapter is for you!_

 _I'm also really happy with the ending of this chapter, I hope you like it too!_

* * *

 **This is a Fairy Tail Fanfic**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the OC's and this story. The rest belong to Mashima!**

 **Chapter 8: Leave her be.**

When morning came Eric was already awake, staring at the roof blankly, thinking of the party like it happened many years ago. Nashi was still curled up beside him sleeping peacefully. The bed, only a king-single, made it just enough for the two – And Eric didn't have a small body build. He was much more like his father in that area along with the magic.

The sky was a light pink and through the windows where the distant mountains were, he couldn't barely see them through the fog.

Eric turned so he was facing his team member. It wouldn't be long now until they were on their first mission. "Nash, wake up. My mum will be awake soon." He whispered gently.

Nashi opened her eyes blearily. "I'll go to the kitchen."

"I'll be right down there in a second." When Nashi left, leaving the door open, he saw his father coming from the other side of the house, grunted "morning" before going down stairs. The bed was still warm from where Nashi had been laying.

Getting up, he chucked on a shirt and cleared the signs away that Nashi was there (A lot easier as his mum didn't have the nose her husband and son had), which was just her party clothes from last night.

Nashi was standing in front of the fridge pulling out eggs and smoked bacon when Gajeel came into the room, "I want scrambled eggs." He said, sitting down at the table. Nashi was over so often it was like they had another child. She was as comfortable in this house as she was in her own – maybe more since things of late. It was her second home. Her second family.

"Coffee?"

"Heaps of sugar and cream."

"Got it."

Soon Eric came down, just had a shower and fresh clothes, he eyed the cooked bacon on the plate, mouth-watering.

When all three of them were eating in comfortable silence, scuffing down food (After all, they were all dragon slayers), Levy came down in a robe.

Levy did a double take on the stairs when she saw Nashi sitting at the table, "You haven't been here this early in a while." Levy spoke, taking the last seat at the kitchen table. "Thought your father was still trying to make you adjust at home."

"He is," Nashi spoke grimly.

"Why are you here so early?" She wasn't mad, just curious. And suspicious. She glanced at her son quickly – Nashi was his interest, right?

Gajeel knew and understood why the blonde was here. But he wasn't going to tell his wife that Nashi had stayed over the night. Shrimp had a mean temper.

There were the times when Nashi could have stayed over whenever she want. But now that Eric was a man and Nashi was a prone state of disaster. And Natsu practically had her on lock down – he was seriously protective at the moment. Levy was right to be sceptic.

Plus, if either of Eric's parents found out they were at a party – even though Eric had gone to collect Nashi – they both would have been in deep shit. And they would tell Natsu. But as far as Gajeel knew, Eric had just gone and picked Nashi up from her house because of Natsu and Lisanna.

"I haven't been over in a while, thought it might be nice."

Levy didn't completely believe her. There was another factor to the story she was sure

"How is Natsu and Lisanna? Is she fitting in the house better?"

Nashi shrugged, "I guess so. They're happy. That's all that matters." Her voice sounding a little hallow.

"I guess you're right. Tell Lisanna to start coming back to the guild more often … Natsu too," Levy said. The men in the room had gone very tense. Gajeel thinking he knew the truth of why Nashi was there. And Eric knowing the complete truth.

They were stiff.

They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence before the house turned livelier as the morning went on. Simpler conversations like a time before Natsu's announcement.

* * *

"Where is she?" Natsu yelled, a note of panic in his voice. He had one of her bed sheets gripped in his hand, making sure she wasn't hiding under them. He realised she must have gone eight or ten hours before, by how faded her scent was.

And he didn't have to be a genius to figure out where Nashi went.

If Nashi had left that late in the night, she would have gone to Eric. And he knew the rocker teen wouldn't have left her outside.

But, a more daunting questioned sent off red alarms in his head. What if ... If _they had done it_?

They may both be legally allowed too. But too Natsu, they were children under the age of ten. She was still a baby in his opinion. _And,_ Natsu was almost positive of Eric's feelings for his daughter. Fatherly protection swelled within him.

"She would have gone to a friends' house," Lisanna said, her cheeks pink. With Nashi's hearing and smell … Lisanna was sure Nashi knew what they did last night.

Granted, Lisanna would have wanted to break the news of the engagement to Nashi on a better time. Or better, inform her of the relationship first … Natsu may have rushed it a little … but he was only human … sort of?

"Eric's. I know it's him."

"But they're best friends …"

"I don't care about that right now. She left last night, probably walked there … look at this! She left her keys behind! What if some creep came onto her? I know she could have fought him off … she does have a little fire ability, enough to protect her ..."

"Natsu, think clearly. She's almost eighteen. She can think for herself. She's smart, like Lucy was. She wouldn't have done it without a reason, but, we know why she left. Rushing things on her was not the smartest move in the book. One of the dumbest in my opinion. And she heard us! We can't deny that. We know she did. It was probably another reminder about us and she would have wanted a friend with her."

"But Eric –"

"Is her closest and trusted friend." She said sternly. Natsu wasn't ready to stop arguing yet.

"But he's a guy –"

" _Trusted_ and _closest_ friend. She needs him right now. They started a team together. That is some solid friendship. That means Natsu, that they are important in each other's life. If anything, be glad she didn't run to Jorden's house."

"Oh, thank god! The kid is nice, but he'll make her do stupid things."

"Exactly. So let's be glad she has Eric."

"She's still in trouble though."

"Just let her have her friend right now."

* * *

It wasn't until Nashi was back in Eric's room that she realised she had a minor problem. "Um, Eric?"

He looked over at her, "Yes?"

"I still have your clothes."

"Oh yeah, just wear the ones you had last night – wait, _don't do that_. My parents will get the wrong idea."

"I can't go home wearing your clothes either; my dad will kill me."

"I'm surprised my mum didn't mention you wearing my clothes."

"She knows were close, it wouldn't have been the first time."

"True."

"But what do we do? I can't leave the house like this at the same time your parents do, they'll ask me to change. And I can't go home."

"What if I sneak some of my mum's clothes?" Worry evident on his face.

"She would notice and they don't fit me."

"The guild. We'll leave before my parents go and I'll send a Lacrima message through to someone to get some clothes for you. The guild would just be opening now, Mira wouldn't even be there. Maybe master –"

"Okay. Let's go. I'll get my clothes another time."

As the two ran down stairs and out the door while Levy was in the shower, Gajeel sitting in the kitchen, sipping on his coffee. "When will those to get together yet?" He thought aloud.

"I know!" Levy yelled in exasperation.

* * *

 **This chapter is to show Lisanna supports and care's for Nashi, and to show the close relationship between Nashi and Eric.**

 **The next chapter is coming out in a few days.**

 **Review if you enjoyed!  
**


	9. reconcile

**Author (me):** "Eric, we have a problem."

 **Eric** : "Of course we do, we're Fairy Tail."

 **Author** : "It's about Nashi –"

 **Eric** : "Say no more, who am I beating up?"

 **Author** : "I should be more specific: WHEN WILL YOU TWO GET TOGETHER ALREADY?! Why you drive me insane?"

 **Eric, blushing** : "You're the author! I thought you knew what you were doing! Don't have you a plan?"

 **Author** : " _A plan_ – Oh, wait, yes I do. I wrote it down before the first chapter …. Oh, don't worry, something will defiantly come at least between you and Nashi by the end of this story."

 **Author** : *laughs evilly*

 **Eric** : "Oh, fuck."

 **Eric** : *looks slights concerned about his future*

* * *

 **This is a Fairy Tail Fanfic**

 _Disclaimer: I only own this story and Oc's._

 **Chapter 9: R** **econcile**

Nashi and Eric burst into the guild, face flush from exercise, Mira called them over from behind the bar. Eric had called her when they were running to the guild.

Nashi jumped over the counter knowing full well her father would be on her tail. Mira pressed some clothes into the blonde's hand, and ushered the young teen into the staff bathroom behind the bar. Eric sat on a stool and waited, feeling anxious.

Mirajane herself had rushed here in a fluster, knowing full well some heavy drama will go down in the Dragneel family when Natsu arrived. The barmaid watched Nashi disappear behind the door, a coy smile on her face.

"Why is she wearing your clothes?"

Eric looked up at the older mage, "She stayed over last night, and she needed some clothes to sleep in."

"Did you pick her up from her house?"

"Yeah. There was some … family stuff was going on, she needed get away from it." Technically that was true.

"How late?"

"What does it matter?"

Mira chose her words carefully. "I was just wondering because she could have gone to anyone's, but if it was late, I guess she would wander over to the Redfox household."

Eric relented, "It was maybe eleven?"

"So why would she need your clothes?" It took a lot of effort to hide her smirk. "If it was that late surely she would be in some clothes she could sleep in?"

Eric realised he had been led into a trap.

Glaring at the barmaid, protectiveness of his teammate swelled with him. "It's complicated."

"As long as you two were safe." Winked Mira.

There was a strange choking sound of rage that came from the staff bathroom.

Mirajane, to an extent, felt she had a right to know. These two younglings were her children too in a spiritual sense. Every kid here was, that's how all the other mages felt as well. It was a very close knit family the guild that looked after the youngsters like they were they're own.

Even Cana who wouldn't bear kids felt she owned all seven kids in the guild.

The staff bathroom door opened up, and a very red face Nashi walked out.

" _You two were safe,_ right?" Tittering anxiousness in her voice.

In union, "We didn't do anything." That was the truth.

"Then why couldn't you wear your clothes?" Nashi thought of the slit in her crop and the black tights. Yeah, she was glad she hadn't worn them here.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I am here if you want to talk, Nashi." Motherly concern filled her.

Eric kept silent.

"I might talk about it, but not right now, not here, and not this early in the morning."

Mirajane accepted that she might hear something from the young teen, and it was important that Nashi didn't pull away and withdraw from everyone. Nashi was in a valuable place and Mirajane didn't want to be the reason she started withholding information.

Mirajane started making breakfast – the two Dragon Slayer's didn't feel inclined to tell her they already ate.

Slowly the morning started up, people filtered in, and for what felt like a long while, it felt like a normal guild day to Nashi. There was no drama.

Until Natsu walked in with his nostrils flaring.

" _Well shit_ …" Thought Nashi.

" _Oh, Fuck_." Thought Eric.

" _Mavis help them_." Thought Mira.

Natsu stormed up to the table, his body radiating anger heat. "Nashi, can we talk?" His eyes shot to Eric and added, "Privately?"

Colour drained from her face and nodded, Natsu leading her to the back of the guild, Mira giving Nashi a sympathetic smile as she walked past. Eric looked ridged in his seat, a part of him – the dragon slayer side – wanted to grab Nashi and pull her into his chest.

When they were out of ear shot from Eric, Natsu sat down on one of the loading crate supply boxes. Nashi sat opposite him, anxiety swelling within her. Natsu looked her over, her body Language was tense and closed off, hence the locked arms over her chest.

"Where did you go last night, and why are you wearing Mira's clothes …" Natsu leaned in and inhaled, there was Nashi's scent, a stronger one of Eric's, no aroma of intercourse on her (at which his shoulder's lost some of their tension.), but there was a faint wafting of alcohol and … "Drugs? Why do I smell drugs, Nashi?"

The little colour there was in her face left.

Nashi stared straight at him, her own defensive anger boiling. "Before you shoot me, you should know I didn't do any. I didn't smoke a thing! There were just people around me who were –"

"Where were you last night? I saw Gajeel on the way here, he said Eric picked you up from your place and went straight back to his house, but Levy said that you arrived early in the morning. But neither of them know the truth do they? So tell me what really happened last night." It was a command.

Natsu was burning with anger.

"Last night I heard both you and Lisanna _doing it_ , and I couldn't deal with it. Ok! So I left –"

"And where did you go? You didn't go straight to Eric's, he didn't pick you up because I didn't hear a car come by. Where did you go? Did Jorden take you somewhere?"

"No!"

"What happened?" He roared.

"I SNUCK OUT!"

Natsu stared at her, this wasn't the daughter he had raised, he hadn't raised a daughter that snuck out and lied about what she did or where she was. This was someone else he didn't know. He had to find his daughter and resolve all their issues.

"Why?"

"Because of _you_ and _Lisanna_. Do you know how hurt I was that you hadn't told me you two were going out?" tears clung in her eyes and lashes, "In truth I don't hate the thought of you two going out, what hurts me is that you kept it from me. You lied to me for a whole year, but it wasn't just me you lied to, it was the whole guild."

"Nashi –"

"And then you just shoved someone who I thought of as _aunt_ and a _sister_ into my life in a new way that I wasn't used to, but it didn't stop there. You sped everything up, she moved in, she's my step-mother now, we have new rules in the house because she is here, I don't know where my place is with her. And you never gave me a chance to adapt to it, just forced it upon me and hoped for the best. I need time, and I could never got it. And I know what I am saying is all petty, but dad, I _need_ some time to adjust. I need to calm down because I feel so high strung and tense, and angry that I feel myself starting to hate and resent you both. And I don't want that to happen _because I love you_ , and I know I do, but I don't feel loving right now."

Natsu's anger was zapped at every word she said, he thought that by giving her space he was to leave her in her room, bother her less, not confront when she was so sensitive right now … Natsu realised it was so much more than that. God, he loved her to death! But she had been so secretive lately that he never knew what she was really feeling.

They had been losing communication between them.

"Besides, I'm going on a mission tomorrow with Eric, and I'm happy that Levy and Gajeel are taking us. It'll give you and me some space and maybe when I come back I'll have a clearer head to talk about things."

Natsu was just realising the full weight of something.

"As a father I will be missing a milestone with you."

"What do you mean?"

"Lucy and I, we had our milestones with you. Your first word, your first step, riding a bike on your own. I wish this drama could happen another time, and it's going to cause me to miss your first mission. But I understand the importance of your independence, how much more you want it now. One day you will have a family of your own, and you'll see things from my view, for your age your mature, but you still need to grow up, for you to do that I need to give you space. Lisanna and I will see you off, but when you come back promise me you'll make an effort with Lisanna. I think out of the three of us she is hurting the most; she just hiding it better."

Nashi nodded, stunned at his words.

"Don't I get punished for sneaking out?"

"What you did was in a sense both of our faults, but if I find out you have done it again, just know that I will not be so forgiving." He gave his daughter a level stare, Nashi nodded back after a moment.

Natsu cracked a small sad smile, Nashi couldn't return it, but they both knew they were back on their road to recovery, but this time together.

* * *

When Natsu and Nashi entered the main hall of the guild Nashi noticed that Eric was gone, his parents were probably confronting him right now. Nashi prayed everything would be alright.

Lisanna walked up to them both, concern in her eyes. Internally the take-over mage wanted to bring Nashi into a hug, and apologise, a part of her felt she always had to apologise when she looked at the Celestial mage.

But she refrained, if Nashi could barely look at her why would she let touch her? Let alone a hug. But Lisanna was surprised when they came out together, seemingly okay, maybe a little tense, but okay.

"What's happened?" Lisanna asked carefully.

Natsu grabbed Lisanna's hand, "You don't have to be so nervous, if we're going to be a family we need to communicate, and soon you'll get used to it."

Nashi felt uncomfortable.

"I have to go, talk later tonight. I'll cook." And the blonde ran off.

Mira smiled from behind the bar, glad something positive was happening. The guild watched them discretely, seeing the two together was nothing they could control, though they faced the same struggle of Nashi of adjusting, they couldn't deny there was love between them.

But the same though crossed in all their heads except the married-to-be: "What would Lucy think if she was here?"

Did it matter so much if she was dead? Was Lisanna not allowed to love? And was Natsu not allowed to move on?

But none of them would know the answer, only Lucy knew who watched over them in the spirit world could say.

* * *

Nashi grabbed some flowers and ran over to the cemetery. There was a spot reserved for those that served Fiore, protecting mages of Magnolia.

That's were Lucy's grave could be found.

It had a decorative angle above her, though it was small, it was just like the one Layla had back at the Heartfilia Mansion. And one Nashi would have too when she passed away. Call it a tradition if you will.

Nashi plopped herself on the grass, pink flowered in hand, staring at tombstone silently. Thoughts slowly filtering into words.

"Hey, mum …" She started, unsure of what to say next. But after a moment she started to recount the events that had happened, the party, her feelings, Eric, Natsu and Lisanna … everything that seemed to matter to her without answer.

Though she would never know Lucy was always listening, tuned like a radio whenever Nashi's presence came to the grave, it brought a content feeling the living mage.

"I know I never got to know you, not like I would if you were alive, but I feel in a sense that somehow I do, I feel like I know what you would say. The guild and dad tells me what you were like, Loke sometimes does, but then he gets really distant and quiet, and I know he tries not to show it but he still misses you … though he would never say it, I think he would still rather you be his master. Sometime I think he loves you. And not the love between friends, but the one you and dad had. But you never loved Loke like he loved you …"

It was a ramble that made her feel simply content speaking openly. Maybe it was the sun in the sky, or Nashi sitting in the one place for so long, but the earth under her felt warm. Maybe it was Lucy projecting her love around her, one of the last comforts she could give.

Nashi would never know.

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Oh, so the next chapter will have some heavy stuff. This chapter is more like 'the calm before the storm'.**

 **But to those the wonder if Lucy actually done anything in this chapter and it isn't all in Nashi's head (not that she believes it is). Yes, Lucy is in the story spiritually. She's like a ghost that can't make herself seen, she is an energy, not a person. But she listens to her daughter whenever she visits, it sometimes the only way she knows whats going on.**

 **What did you think of the conversation between Natsu and Nashi?**


	10. The first mission

**A Fairy Tail Fanfic**

 _Disclaimer: I only own this story and the Nashi, and a few other characters_

 **Chapter 10: The First Mission**

It was four in the morning when Lisanna knocked on Nashi's bedroom door, hoping she had woken the blonde from her beauty sleep.

There was no reply, opening the door slowly, she could easily see Nashi's bed against the front window, sleeping soundly.

Creeping forward she tapped the Dragon Slayer on the shoulder, and when nothing happened, she shook it.

Nothing.

"Nashi, Nash, come on, it's time …" Lisanna smiled down at her, she was so cute when sleeping! "Come on, Eric will be here soon with his family."

The blonde stirred, muttering an incoherent sentence.

Shacking her mage's shoulder a little more roughly the blonde opened one brown eye, looking blearily in around her.

"Breakfast?" Was her first word, both eyes opened.

Lisanna grinned, this was the Nashi she knew before everything went down. "What do you want?

"French toast, blueberry pancaked with chocolate chip pancake, heaps of butter to put on the pancakes, and … whipped cream. Oh, and Forest Berry tea."

 _This_ , was the appetite of a Dragon Slayer, and a growing one at that.

"Your request is totally normal at four in the morning."

Nashi chuckled, "I'll come down and help. Let me just get dressed."

"Okay." Lisanna stood up from her crouching position by the teen's bed and left to get started.

Nashi sat up, her bed pressed against the window, and she peered down the cobble stone street below her, the water of the cannel was dark and slow, calming. There was no sign of the Redfox family.

Her travelling bag already back, Nashi changed out of her clothes and into some fresh ones she had laid out the night before. Putting on tights that looked like light blue jeans, and grey T-shirt. With brown boots that looked similar to the ones her mother owned, and lastly, attached her keys to her waist.

"I'm ready," said she, pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

Downstairs, Lisanna had already started the French toast, and was already working on the two different flavoured pancakes. She could multitask like her sister when she was cooking, easily. Nashi started the kettle and took over the French toast, flipping them over on their other side in the pan.

When the aroma of the food had reached the second floor Natsu had come bounding down like an excited boy on Christmas day.

Once it was half-past four, there was a knock at the door, and walking in unannounced like it was his own home was, Gajeel.

Like Natsu, he made a beeline for the table and sat down eagerly, awaiting breakfast. Not that the Dragneel's or Strauss felt bothered by it.

Once all six of them were seated and eating like there was no tomorrow, Natsu started the conversation.

"So, details of the mission. How is this all going to happen?" Natsu spoke, looking to his daughter, Levy then provide the information.

"We start we a day's journey east and meet the client, and then we escort the cargo south for the day to its destination, then once that has happened, we rest, and come back." Levy explained.

"Three days, maybe four if something happens." Natsu said and Levy nodded. Eric and Nashi sat beside each other, their pinkie fingers entwined beneath the table.

"Well, and where will you rest?" Lisanna asked kindly.

This time it was Gajeel who spoke, "Well, I think it's preferable that they learn to sleep outside, as we all know that is something that happens a lot on mission's - and something they should become accustomed too. But if it rains, maybe, depending on where we are, we will book a room."

Natsu's brow furrowed for a second, "One big room for four people, sounds good." That was Natsu's way of enforcing the rule that Nashi and Eric shouldn't share a room alone.

The script mage piped up, "Well, this is something Gajeel and I were talking about last night, they are now an official team now, and will need to learn that sometimes you might have to share a room together. And people who join teams must be able to tolerate one another, and if they can't, then it means they're not ready to be a team. So learning to do this together is an essential."

Nashi's father suddenly seemed to be chocking on a piece of toast.

"Oh, dear." Muttered Lisanna, knowing full well Natsu was going to put his two cents in on the idea.

"I don't think so!" Natsu boomed, despite food was still lodged in his through making his protest sound of one of a dying cat. Under the table, Eric gripped Nashi's hand tighter, calming his breathing.

Eric couldn't explain it, a more protective feeling was coming over him towards Nashi, almost a claiming sensation, a part of him wanted to pull Nashi away from Natsu, who continued to protest that they should not share a room together. But he knew if he did he would get a good throttling from the pinkette.

Lisanna placed her hand on Natsu's forearm, trying to send a message through to him.

When it was ten past five it was time to leave, Nashi collected her travelling bag, and the Redfox's picked up their own that they left at the front door. Natsu looked like he was happy yet at the same time he looked like he wanted demand he come with, but for the survival of their father and daughter relationship he had to allow her to strive on her own.

Lisanna pulled Nashi into a hug and she gladly accepted, pulled her head back smiling, and pushed some blonde hair behind her ear.

* * *

When they left the house, Nashi stomach seemed to do flips, Gajeel and Levy had come over in the a, and drove to the station (This was protested by all Dragon Slayers), then leaving it in the car park, all boarded the train and took their seats; this was followed by more protest.

Only Levy could survive what was to come when they boarded.

The second generation didn't have it as bad as the first, but still, it was hell. Gajeel without shame rested his head on Levy's lap while she stroked his headed, wishing she had Wendy's gift to fix everyone.

Nashi and Eric leaned back to back, a battle to keep themselves upright.

"Stupid dragon slayers," said Levy lightly. There was a half hearted protest before it died down, determined not to open their mouth any more in case they threw up.

The train was admittedly smooth, but it wasn't enough, oh, it _wasn't enough._ Gajeel suddenly lunged forward and sprang out of the car they were in, slamming the door behind them, and pushed people out of the way in the corridor. Levy followed in a fluster, as he had aged, his motion sickness had gotten worse.

"I'll be right back," she muttered, and then apologised to the pile of people that had been knocked to the ground.

Gajeel had headed for the back of the train, where at least he could get fresh air, and heaved over the back rail, while Levy tried to ease his pain by rubbing his back.

It was twenty minutes before they came to a temporary stop to let on passengers, and Nashi relieved a sigh at the sudden stillness.

"We're walking back I swear!" the rocker said. He could feel Nashi nodding behind him. "Are you comfortable there?" He asked softly.

Meeting halfway in the seats with backs pressed together, their legs pushed against the wall, was a little bit of discomfort. "It's alright." Nashi lied.

"Well, I'm not. My legs are longer they hurt more. Let's change positions." Eric instructed for the blonde to stand up, while he moved to sit with his back against the wall, and legs up on the chair. "Now you sit on the opposite side and put your legs on mine, this should be more comfortable."

And it was.

Then the train started again, and after a short while Levy returned with Gajeel who was trying with great reluctance to enter the car again.

When the day had turned to night, and the light was fading over a ridge of a mountain, Levy instructed they get ready to leave. When the train jostled to a stop, grabbing their bags overhead, and moving outside they were surprised to see snow falling. It was cold, yet pretty, small puffs of air left everyone's lips.

"Alright, listen up, we're going to meet the client now. And by 'we're' I am mean you two. We don't deal with the client, we don't assure him, we don't guard the cargo, you two do. Understand?" Gajeel jabbed a finger at the two, looking at the two with a steely expression.

"Got it." They said in union.

* * *

Natsu paced up and down the guild, while Lisanna and Mira sat in a chair sharing a smoothie, watching the Dragon Slayer with a bemused expression. He muttered to himself, then stopped, looked at the guild doors for a moment and continued to pace.

"He seems stressed." Joked Mira. Lisanna hummed in agreement. "Handling the adjustment better than I thought, considering everything."

"You should have seen him this morning when he found out the Nashi and Eric might have to share a room on missions … he looked like he was going to explode." She chuckled.

Mira looked rather surprised, "I would have expected him too, it would be something he would do; and we all know Nashi and Eric are going to happen. I swear Cana has made a betting pool on it."

"I believe she has."

"How much have you put in?"

"Twenty jewels. You?"

"Thirty." Admitted the demon.

"Whose doesn't believe they'll date?"

"Wakaba, Jorden, Laxus, my daughters, Nab, Warren, Droy and Jet, and Juvia." Counting off her fingers.

"Not surprised by Jet and Droy. They didn't get the girl, and Gajeel did. I guess they wouldn't want Gajeel's son Eric to get the girl either. Son like father, he'll get the girl he wants. Their still bitter about it."

"I would have thought they would have found love by now, maybe they'll date each other?" Lisanna laughed, thought of last of Team Shadow gear announcing they had found the love of their life in each other.

"I pity them some days."

"It's kinda funny, don't you think?"

"Oh, it is."

Natsu suddenly stopped, turning to the two females, "Should I follow her. Maybe Levy and Gajeel aren't adequate escorts. Should I follow her …" By this point he was talking to himself.

"Natsu no!" They yelled, causing people to look. Lisanna glared at her fiancé and Mira had half a mind to turn him into a Lizard and trap him in a glass bowl.

"But I wouldn't interfere, I would just be … there."

"If you follow her, she could break away from you. Don't do it."

"Fine," He grumbled, sulking off to another table.

* * *

Eric knocked on the door of the Clients house, Nashi stood beside him, nerves jiggling through her.

Levy and Gajeel stood across the road from the town house. When the door opened, the two teens gave their most confident smiles.

"Ah, you have arrived! You must be from Fairy Tail." Looking at the insignia on Nashi's hand, and the black one on Eric's shoulder. "Are you ready to escort the cargo?"

It wasn't such a hard thing to do, Nashi thought dryly. Not wanting another transportation trip, they pulled it along on a large trolley, containing five large heavy wooden crates. Eric pulled it along, which made Nashi feel slightly useless. Nashi wondered what his parents must be thinking, only seeing their son do the hard work. Guilt swelled within her.

Nashi _could_ pull it along, but Eric had been adamant on doing it.

"We're taking turns, pulling the cargo."

"Don't be silly, I got this." Eric didn't look at her, but had a small smile.

"I can't have you doing all the work, that wouldn't be fair, and what good would it do if I did nothing?"

"When we get to the halfway mark, we swap." This time he looked at her in all seriousness, a promise in his eyes.

"Well good. That makes me feel better."

Eric chuckled, but it soon faded away when he saw something in the corner of his eye move. He continued walking, ears alert, but there was nothing, he picked up no sounds. He glanced at Nashi, she must have heard something, to, Nashi looked around.

Behind them Gajeel watched the two, making sure they had seen the black blur run past, somewhere hidden in the tree's, he looked at his wife, who gave a small nod.

There was no more sightings of the blur, but the two stayed alert.

When it came to time for a small rest, Eric dropped the handle on the cargo, and sat down. Levy pulled out some food she had made before leaving, wrapped in foil.

"Chicken sandwiches with mayo, and lettuce." All giving a thanks, they ate in silence. Nashi was watching the trees, a distant look on her face, when she saw it again. Double checking, to make sure her eyes weren't making tricks on her, she looked.

There it was, a silhouette. Deep in the tree line, were it was darker and easier to conceal yourself, it stood still. Blending in, only because it had made movement Nashi had noticed. Eric who was sitting in front of the blonde, gave him a discrete tap with her foot.

He didn't look, mistaking her tap for an accident. She tapped him with her boot, harder. This time the rocker looked, and Nashi didn't dare look away from the silhouette. Eric noticed her tense expression, and followed her still line of gaze. When he noticed it, his eyes narrowed.

Gajeel and Levy remained oblivious.

And like an arrow, direct and fast, the person moved from the tree line and darted towards them. Eric leapt to his feet, and Nashi pulled at her whip.

Suddenly there was another one, coming from the side, where they hadn't looked. They were hard to focus on, you couldn't see their faces, and their constant moving made them see blurry.

Nashi pulled her hand back, and cracked the whip down, making contact with skin on one of the attackers. There was a cry of pain, but otherwise, the attacker did not slow down.

Gajeel and Levy looked conflicted, on one hand they wanted to the join the fight, and on the other they had to leave Eric and Nashi battle it out for themselves.

"This doesn't look good."

* * *

Cana watched Natsu with an unimpressed look, who was looking at her pleadingly, "But Cana!" Natsu groused. "Just one little reading, just tell me what's happening with Nashi, right now …"

The card mage smirked, "Not a chance, you think I will deprive her of the chance for her to tell you her experience herself? Not a chance buddy!"

"You're not a parent, what would you know about what I'm going through, right now? If you had a child you wouldn't be acting like this."

"Oh, but Natsu, I _do_ have a child."

The guild was silent, an astonished look on their face, disbelief and happiness radiated through them all. Mira was swooning, ' _oh my_!' she whispered happily.

"W-what? Who is the father?" Gildart's boomed, happiness and fatherly protection overtook him.

"Oh, let's see." And with a neutral expression she started counting off her fingers, the whole guilds mouth dropped open. "Laxus (Mira fainted, and Laxus spluttered up his drink.), Gajeel, Natsu, Romeo, Gray, and Alack."

"I-I-I don't understand," Natsu said, "What?!"

"Well, you all have children, they are my children to! I love them just as much, and I have protection feelings over them as well!"

A _whooshing_ sound of relief could heard from everyone.

"So I don't have grandkids?" Gildart's pouted.

"Not from me old man!"

* * *

Eric watched as a bodily blur raced towards him, and struck out a fist, it made impact, and the body collapsed with a crunching noise. More blurs were coming out from the tree's snickers could be heard from them all.

Nashi's whip could be heard releasing cracks every few seconds, taking a protective stance in front of the cargo. The blonde surveyed the area. Ten meters in front of where they had been sitting, was a steep slop, and if all these blurs were here for the cargo, they had to get it out of here, and fast.

Nashi turned her head to Gajeel and Levy, "Get on top of the Cargo." Listening to her orders, she turned to her partner, "Cover my back."

Eric grunted with acknowledgement. Grabbing the handle of the cart of which the cargo was on, she began to pull it towards the slop.

Eric walked backwards, following to where Nashi was pulling the cargo, a confused look on his face. He could also feel his mother's worried eyes on him, and his father's proud ones.

Levy, who had the perfect view of Nashi at the front, and Eric at the back, was surprised at how well they worked. Sending a silent message of praise for Nashi to Lucy, knowing her mother would be proud of her, she grinned.

"Eric!" The whip master yelled, "Get on! Now!"

The pullie, was close to going down the slop now, with one more tug it would fall. Eric was fighting from the top of the cargo, extending fist into an iron arm, to keep them at bay.

When the weight all pushed forward, Nashi had a moment to jump on before it left without her.

Nashi instantly regretted it, motion sickness. The cart rocked, bounced and swayed down the long hill, and having no control to move it, or turn it, they all prayed for the best.

The momentum was building, and not slowing down. Pushing the sickness feelings aside, and the burning in the eyes from the wind, Nashi watched.

Levy on the other hand, was sending a mental message to her deceased friend that her daughter was the epitome of fear.

"Let me make it out of this alive!" Levy muttered.

* * *

Lisanna sighed, "Natsu, she probably safe, and having the time of her life!"

* * *

Nashi screamed.

As did everyone else who saw where they were headed, for what looked like another, longer, steeper, hill to roll down.

Behind them, in the far distance, were the attackers, like small black dots.

For a split second, they were in the air, suspended before falling. It was the sensation you got before you fell from a roller coaster ride.

"I am never – (struggling not to puke) – escorting you two again!" Gajeel growled.

Through the fear, Levy gave a small smile to Nashi, "Smart idea!"

"Don't encourage her!" Eric said, and Nashi couldn't help but grin. All pressed firmly on top of the death machine, they held on tighter when another shacking jolt rattled the whole thing.

"We need to slow down," Nashi mumbled, before the cart broke. Grabbing a key, she pointed it in front of her, "I open the gate of the ram! Aries!" There was a pink puff beside her.

"Sorry!" The spirit squeaked, "How can I help?"

"Make a safe fluff wall we can crash into to!" Aries who was nimble, leapt of the cart, not an ounce of fear in her, and throw a large soft wall, before they could descend down another hill.

It was probably one of the safest crashes they would ever experience.

* * *

Natsu eyes narrowed, "You could be right, Lisanna. But I have a feeling something bad just happened."

"Something always happens on missions, plus, Levy and Gajeel are there. What could go wrong?"

* * *

"Levy, put you hand on my heart. I can't feel it anymore!" Gajeel said.

Levy sighed, "Your overreacting!"

Eric, who never seemed so happy to touch land before, kissed the ground.

"Ewe." Said the blonde.

* * *

The rest of the journey went, smoothly, all talking lively about the escape. Gajeel, who always thought of Nashi like a daughter of some extent, felt she was a spawn of the devil. And could completely see the Natsu in her, and with that thought, he could also say she had bunny girls brain.

Dark clouds filled the sky, almost black, and thunder was already rolling through.

"Now I know why Lily didn't want to come," Thought the first Iron Dragon Slayer.


	11. Precaution Gift

_I knew while I was writing this chapter that I would make you all hate me, I done something terrible and deserve to burned at the stake for it … but the pain I am about to put you through feels completely validated and I have no regrets. I hope you all hate me by the end of this, because it means I done what I did with perfection. So layer it on. :)_

 _Oh, boy … *puts in earphones so I can't hear you all screaming across the globe*_

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Fanfic**

 _Disclaimer: I own this story._

 **Chapter 11: A precaution gift.**

Nashi pulled her hair back in a tight pony tail and looked down at the carriage. One wheel had been broken rolling down the glad, so Eric made a new one out of metal.

"Should I just replace all the wheels, in case you know, you decide that little stunt you did wasn't horrifying enough?" Eric joked, but there was a serious note in his voice.

"I just should have listened to Lily, I knew he would be right, why hadn't I listened to him …" Gajeel mumbled to himself, while Levy rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"Put new ones on then all." Looking towards the sky, the weather had turned to a deep grey and thick rain drops were beginning to fall. "We should head quick, it will be harder to move this if the ground if soft." Putting a hand just above her eyes, Nashi wondered what her father was up to right now.

Eric nodded and set to work. It hadn't taken long and when he was done Nashi took over the cargo. Gajeel watched the blonde menace from a distant.

The rain hadn't eased up and they stayed on high alert for any signals of other bandits. The trip was long and Nashi's arm was beginning to tire, and switching arms only eased the ache for a little while. Nashi was determined not to allow Eric to see the strain.

Because no way was Nashi going to be some blonde bimbo in distress.

When the sky darkened even further, they were close to their destination, but if they didn't hurry up any further they would be late.

"How much longer?" Nashi asked, turning her head to look over her shoulder. Levy looked down at the time. "We will be there in four hours. But that is two hours behind the dead line of when we arrive."

"This is a obstacle you have to overcome, you two. Time. This happens a lot on missions, so how do you plan to overcome it?" Gajeel looked between the two. They stared back blankly. Gajeel sighed. "Figure it out. How will we get there on time?"

Eric looked at Nashi, "Let's swap. I can tell your arms are getting sore. Why not ask to switch earlier?" His dark eyes looked down at Nashi filled with concern.

Nashi puffed out a large breath. Her arms _were_ beginning to hurt _a lot_. In silence they swapped. Behind them, Levy and Gajeel watched them in interest.

They were cute together, and knew each other well enough that they knew the other's needs. But, it seemed almost one-sided love. Eric showed interest, but with Nashi it was hard to tell.

Nearing a small town, it was one more stop until they would arrive to their destination. The town seemed dead compared to bustling life of Magnolia. But there was a taxi stop.

The Celestial mage looked at the Redfox family, knowing they were going to be against the idea. Or at least Gajeel and Eric would be.

"We could ask for a lift there. It would be there faster and then we can find a place to sleep before its too late."

Gajeel looked at Levy frowning, and then back at Nashi. "That would work, but it would take money from you. And when you two get paid you would only have a little extra then what you have now."

"I know. But if Eric and I want to be marked competent then we have to meet all deadlines, being efficient is a big thing. Having satisfied clients will leave Fairy Tail a good review …"

Levy chuckled, "You might be thinking into this too much. Most clients make up excuses of jobs just so they can meet us." The small woman grinned.

Eric stepped in, "Nashi is right-

"- _of_ _course_ she is." Mumbled Gajeel.

"And we should just get taxi or a hired a car."

Levy interjected, "If we get a hired car then I would have to drive because none of you three can. The only car you can drive is the one at home, and that's only because Wendy has enchanted it so you can't get sick in it."

When Nashi thought back to when Eric picked her up from the party, neither of them had been sick in the car.

They instead called a taxi, it was cheaper.

The driver had been shocked by the large size of the cargo. "You from Fairy Tail, eh?" Looking at their guild marks on proud display.

Levy nodded, sitting in the passenger seat beside the driver while the three dragon slayers moaned in the backseat.

The trip was quick. Arriving at the handsome five story house, they unloaded the cargo for the client who looked very pleased, and even tipped them all individually, with the added pay.

The next stop was a hotel that Levy found, a small inn for passers like themselves. Nashi stood awkwardly at the counter while Levy and Gajeel paid for the separate rooms.

The woman behind the counter handed them the keys, and Levy, with a smirk on her face, handed the key to their room with glint of something in her eye. It struck a familiar nerve.

"I felt like Mira was here with us for a second," Eric looked at Nashi grinning.

Nashi laughed, "They have been spending too much time together for my liking."

Heading to their own room, which they had noticed was a little away from Eric's parents. The blonde felt nervous. Carrying in her small bag of clothes, she noticed instantly that there was only one bed.

The place was cheap, but it could have been a better condition. The carpet that was once white was yellow, the wall was paint chipped, and there was a smell of almost too much cleaning detergents being used.

Standing in the doorway, they both had the same thought: _Shit._

"I'm going to have a shower, or do you want to go first?"

Eric shrugged. "I'm good. I'll go next. But in the meantime I'll find food." Dropping his bag on the ground he looked outside the window, where he could see a small gas station across the road.

Turning on the hot water, Nashi stripped of her clothing. Her clothes smelt of sweat and dirt. Chucking them in a plastic bag and tied it off so the smell couldn't escape. Touching a foot under the hot stream, she eased herself into the shower. Letting the heat soak into her, relaxing the muscles.

Starting with the soap she moved it slowly up her legs and up her body. Rubbing away all the grime from the day. When it came time to do her hair, there was no supplied shampoo and conditioner.

"Damn it," she muttered.

* * *

Eric walked to the petrol station in hope of finding hot food. The doors tinged when he walked in, and the store owner looked up from behind the counter, and then looked back down the magazine he was holding. Moving over to the fridge first, Eric grabbed two bottles of juice, but hearing a familiar grunt, he turned around and saw that two isle over what his father.

Gajeel looked at his son who came to stand behind him, food in his own arms. "We're doing the same." Gajeel informed, chips and drinks in his arms. "But I'm glad you here. I want to talk to you. Man to man."

Eric raised an eyebrow, his mouth quirked up in a half smirk. "Sure."

Hearing the amused tone in his son's voice, he looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "I will get straight to the point. So be serious."

" … Okay."

"I know you like Nashi - And Mavis help you if Natsu finds out. And Levy and I think you are both ready to go on your own now, you're ready for missions. There isn't much you wouldn't do for her, and there is nothing Nashi wouldn't do for you. And Levy believes that … _stuff_ might come about you two … sharing a room." Gajeel didn't need to look at his son to know he had turned bright red.

Eric said nothing, but look awkwardly to the floor.

"If something does happen, you two should be safe. You're both too young to be starting a bloody family, and Levy would lose her shit. So all I am trying to say is: Be safe, and be prepared." Moving up along the isle, he stopped. "So I'm going to buy you one thing here. But with all this being said you have to know that Levy and I aren't encouraging you two to have sex. Think of it as a precaution gift."

Gajeel dropped a box of condoms in Eric's arm. Eric sputtered, trying to come up with a protest that was drowned out by Gajeel's rough laugh.

Gajeel went to the counter and paid, then left, still laughing at Eric's reaction.

Still red in the face, the rocker teen moved to hot food section, buying potato pies, sausage rolls, and steak burgers (Give them a break they are dragon slayers). Paying before leaving to head back to the Inn.

Stopping in front of the door, Eric jammed the box of condoms in his pants, and made sure his shirt covered the awkward shape that was producing at his hip.

"I'm back!" he called into the hotel room. Looking towards the only other separate room, the bathroom. The door wasn't closed properly, and only light and steamed poured out. The only thing that was visible from the inside was the cream tiled wall.

"Can you get me the shampoo and conditioner from my bag?" her voice rang out, and then added: "And my towel?"

"S-sure!" Gajeel's snicker filled his head, and with a mental shove Eric pushed it away. Putting the food on the bed, and the box of condoms in his own bag, he moved to Nashi's one and unzipped it. Grabbing what she needed, the rocker teen stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

Stopping in front of the door, he tapped it. "Umm … are you covered? I know you don't have a towel … but are someone how covered?"

The Stellar mage laughed, a teasing tone in it. "The shower doors you can't see through, I'll stick my hand out."

Nashi stood under the hot water, turned on to its highest it could go. It didn't turn her skin red, it barely made it red. The door pushed open, and Nashi grinned, making out the blushed expression through the crack in the shower door. Sticking out her hand, Eric put the bottles briskly in her grasp and turned around to walk out.

There was something hot in his flustered state, Nashi thought with lingering amusement. The vixen inside her pushed for her to say the following words. A surprise to her as much as they were to him.

"Can you do me a favour?" the blonde voice turning sweet. "I can't get my back, do you mind helping?"

Something inside Eric struggled to function. He had seen her in her bathing suit at Fairy Tail's pool many times, but this was different with her standing naked barely a foot from him. When they were little kids they changed in front of each other like it was the most natural thing … Granted that when they got older that had to change that real quick with the type of parents they both had.

Gajeel's trade mark snicker resounded in his head.

"Damn you …" Eric said under his breath, thinking of his father.

"What was that?" Nashi asked, missing it.

"Nothing!"

Using the washer and soap, he ran it over her back. Her skin was smooth, a part of him wanted to run a hand over it. Rest it on her hip and slide it to her front and pull her towards his own body. It was one of those sudden fantasies that take you away from reality, and coming back to it, he continued to mover his hand up and down her back.

There was a twitch in his pants and Eric cursed himself.

Nashi's body felt like it was on hyper alert. Aware of every part his hands moved over her back. "Your hands are cold …"

"Oh, are they? Ah, sorry." Flustered, he turned his eyes to the ceiling like it would hide him. Giggling Nashi turned to face him.

"Thanks. I'll be out in a minute." Taking this as his cue, he left quickly in relief. Afraid that his lower body would portray him.

Nashi washed her hair, stepped out and dried off her body. Getting dressed into a black singlet and grey shorts. It was a hot summer night.

Eric sat crossed legged on the bed, biting into a steak sandwich, he looked up to meet her eyes. "Duf you wann sum?" Mouth full, Nashi could decipher it.

Nodding happily, Nashi opened a bottle of juice, and launched into her own sandwich.

"We killed today!" Eric started, looking at his team partner.

"You were awesome fighting. And I was never worried about having my back turned with you covering me. I'm glad I have a team with you."

Eric looked away, trying to stop his face going red. She was the only person who could make it so out of affection. "Please, you were pretty badass. Especially when you bossed my parents around. Did you see my dad's face when you demanded he get on top of the cargo? Priceless."

Chuckling, "Not as cool as your expression when we rolled down the glad on the first hill!"

"Are you kidding me? I was genuinely afraid for my life when you did that. I saw my whole life flash before my eyes."

"It was epic!"

Looking at Nashi slyly, "Don't worry, I will get you back for that."

Rolling her eyes, " _Oh! I am soooo afraid!"_

And she was when Eric tackled her off the bed.

Landing on the floor with a _thump_. Eric grinned from above the blonde. "Are you saying I'm not petrifying?"

"Yup. You're a big softy!"

Mouth dropping open, he felt like he was hit was the highest dishonour. "I am soft? I am scary to look at!"

Nashi snorted.

"Wow. I should invest in more piercing, maybe even a tattoo."

"You're not scary to me …" Nashi's voice dropped softer. Sitting up, she pushed his hair back from his eyes. "You have never been scary to me."

Like a magnetic pull he leaned forward, his forehead leaning on her own. "Your one of those people that makes friendship change meaning. I couldn't care about anybody as long as you are in my life."

"Your one of the few people I will always know have my back."

"I know." Inhaling a deep breath, her scent filled his nose. Leaning in further, so his lips just brushed hers, he gave her the chance to pull away. His heart hammering in his chest. A part of him had gone in auto-pilot and let another part of his mind take over.

Nashi's heart raced, and filled the space between their lips. His lips were soft. They moved slowly with hers at first, but then moved to pick up the pace. Nashi moved to her knees without breaking the kiss, and leaned into him.

He accepted her with one hand sliding around her back, pushing her front to his own.

Outside their room, Levy was leaving her own hotel room to check on them. Gajeel was having a shower. There was a crack in their curtain and looking in, Levy had to muffle her gasp with her hands. Excitement filling her features.

They would have heard despite muffling of her sound, but they were too distracted.

They're like leeches, thought Levy. Sucking at each other's faces.

Turning around quickly the bluenette ran back to her room. Bursting into the bathroom, ignoring her husband's nakedness. "You won't believe it!" Levy exclaimed.

Gajeel jumped at the sudden explosion of sound in the otherwise quiet rented room.

"What?" His large eyes he took in her over-flowing excitement.

"They're _finally_ making out!"

"Fuck, I lose …"

"Pay up big man! I knew that something would happen between them on this mission!"

"I can't believe your betting on your best friend's daughter's first kiss right now …" Turning off the water and wrapping a towel around his body.

Levy stared at him blankly, "Like _you're_ doing any better."

Gajeel scoffed, "But she wasn't _my_ best friend!"

Levy rolled her eyes, "Shut up and pay me!"

Taking advantage at her happy attitude, he dropped the towel, "In what way?"

Levy raised her eyebrow in a way that needed nothing else to be said.

* * *

 **P.S:**

 **I haven't gone through and spell check, so i will do that in the morning once I am awake and feel up to it.**

 **So I have debated adding more to this chapter, but don't worry. I will complete what happens next the Inn with Naric very soon ….**

 **SO what did you all think? Did you still love me? Did I have you ripping out your hair? Do you want to know what's gonna happen?**

 **Please review!**

 **Special message to Maiden Warrior.**

 **I hope you get a Fanfiction account so I can message you better, and do you think you could get one? XD**


	12. The light of the lamp

_This chapter is very explicit, and if you would like to avoid this, I would recommend you wait for the next chapter. Otherwise, enjoy this piece of smut that crept into my mind at 2.a.m and wouldn't leave until something was written._

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Fanfic**

 _Disclaimer: I own this story._

 **Chapter 12: The light of the lamp.**

Nashi knew all about the 'birds and the bee's'. She had grown up in the guild after all; and with her unfortunately great hearing – Like, really _, Nashi just loved the overflowing_ conversation of the guild member's erotic experiences; had given her a good idea what went on 'behind the scenes'. Everything reached her ears eventually. _Everything_. But through all the conversations she had overheard, the blonde had never heard one thing about the curling of heat in her lower stomach though – or the _fever_.

Long fingers attached to a calloused hand gripped at her slender shoulders, pushing her back onto the bed sheet. A fire was alive inside her. Heat almost seemed to bleed out of her skin. One hand still on her shoulder, Eric's other one travelled down her side, exploring her. Running past her breast, following down the curve of her waist, touching the bone of her hip, and rested on her parted thigh with a light squeeze. Legs parting further, one small hand fingered the sheets of the bed, almost scared to touch him. Head tilted up to look at the wooden head of the bed.

Eric explored further. Fear, nerves, and a feeling of excitement he couldn't explain flared through him. If feelings were light, he would have been something like the northern lights.

The mane of black hair tickled her skin. It was once so familiar, but now Eric seemed different to the stellar mage. Not like a stranger, no. But this was a dynamic twist that Nashi new would never settle to be like it was before they kissed.

When had suddenly playing in the backyard as kids manifested into a bundle of unsure feelings? When had Eric suddenly not just been a boy she was best friends with, but to a man she _could_ fall in love with? Why was there another thing so suddenly changing in her life so soon after Natsu's engagement to Lisanna? And this time, by something she felt she ignited.

The heat inside her wanted to spill out. The bed under her to set on fire to mimic her feelings. Eric's mouth moved over her own in a heated frenzy that Nashi returned. Moving one hand to pull at his black hair, amber eyes turned to look up at her. A hunger and excitement shot through them both, almost animalistic. Holding the look between them Eric eased back between the tanned legs, fingers hooking on elastic of her shorts, tugging gently down without budging them, giving the light summoner a chance to stop him, and when she did not, he stripped away the small article of clothing.

Nashi felt the heat spike up inside her. Raising her hips, she allowed the next piece of clothing to be pulled off. There was a small pause and Eric raised himself off the bed. Taking off his own shirt.

It was strange to be half naked in front of someone. Embarrassment blossomed inside her, turning her usual creamy chicks pink. But this was Eric, and it made it easier. "I, um, I don't like the light on." Nashi confessed.

"Would it be easier if the light was off?" he questioned, no judgment in his tone.

"Just the big light off. I just want the lamp on."

Listening to her request he turned the lamp on besides the bed and sauntered over to the switch besides the front door and turned it off.

The light of the lamp was dim and yellow, and cast a golden like glow on the taunt muscles of his abs.

Feeling her heated gaze, he turned his dark lidded eyes to her. "I don't want to go all the way tonight." He spoke slowly. Even a little ashamed. He was a guy, he was meant to be wanting to lose his virginity like it was a disease. Yet he could not want to lose it tonight.

"O-okay. I don't think I am ready to have sex, but, I dunno, I want to do _something_." Reluctantly she looked back at his eyes. The pink in her cheeks deepening.

Taking away his pants and boxers (Nashi seemed to find the wall and lamp very interesting while he done this) and crawled onto the bed, and stopping again (this time her legs closed, because it just felt weird to have your legs open when there was nothing happening with them) in front of her.

A seductive grin grew over his face, "I have a few things in mind. Mind if I test them?" his tone hinted at fun. Nashi had imagined it being quite with no talk, but there was something in his attitude that seemed to lessen the tension.

 _Aye, Aye Captain!_ Seemed to be an inappropriate thing to say, so instead, she nodded.

Starting with the lips between her hips, Eric lowered his head. The spike of his hair tickled her thighs. Feeling his warmth breath down on her sex, knots of anticipation built up inside her, waiting to be undone.

Wasting no more time, Eric dived to the task.

"Oh my god!" Nashi exclaimed, clutching the sheet at the initial feel of _Holy mother of all things holy there is a tongue in my Vagina!_ " _Naghhh_!"

Licking, sucking, _and sticking his tongue right up there_ pushed Nashi towards a high she never would have thought her body would have proceeded her to go to. Her moans of encouragements drove the Iron Dragon Slayer forward.

"Nagghhh, Eric!" mewling, the hand left the sheet and travelled to the thick black locks of hair. Under the pressure of her hand, Eric gave a low throaty growl.

She could feel herself coming closer to the edge.

It excited Eric, to see what power it held over Nashi, to see what he could get her to do.

Then it happened.

Inner walls clenching, eyes squeezing shut, and legs capturing his head between them in a last moment body spasm of electrifying greatness.

Pulling away he looked at the blonde's stunned expression. "Um, you like that?"

The look on her face answered him.

A comfortable silence fell. The woman rose up, leaning on her elbows, looking at the man in front of her with a hunger he hadn't thought existed inside her.

"How about I do _you_?"

Gulping hard, "You don't have to, really, I don't want you to do something you don't want to happen …"

Shimmering up to him Nashi brought him to sit on the end of the bed, as she kneeled in front of him on the floor.

Through the whole time of moving around, Nashi – very consciously – had avoided looking at the very obviously throbbing member, until she had to.

Nashi stared, lost for words.

Eric squirmed nervously. "Is something … wrong with it?"

"No. No, it's just … a lot to take in … no pun intended."

* * *

Natsu sat on the couch, Lisanna under one arm drifting to sleep as they watched an action movie. It was slipping past without him knowing what was happening, his thoughts drawn around his daughter.

"Natsu …" Lisanna mumbled, turning her heavily lidded sleepy eyes to look up at him. "What's wrong?"

"You wanna hear somethin' stupid? I feel like," thinking of his words, "That something is happening, with Nashi, right now."

"Is your …. _Dragon Senses tingling_?"

Snorting, "Ha ha ha. Very funny. But I'm serious, Lis."

Sitting up, cracking her back as she did so – Natsu winced at the noise. "Like what?"

Turning to face her on the couch, "That she's in danger. Something on that mission is going bad."

Softening her eyes, Lisanna brushed her short white hair behind her ear, "I think that you, no, _we_ have to trust her. Things are just starting to look good. And, _we_ need to show her we trust her, lover her, and most importantly, support her."

He knew she was right, that her words of advice were golden in what he should do. But parenting instincts don't just fade, no, they always stay with you.

* * *

As it was, Nashi needed a moment to marvel at the feel of him. He was hard and hot to the touch, almost hot enough to burn her palm which she attributed to their peculiar biology, but also strangely soft and just a little spongy. Like silky skin gliding shifting over a flexed muscle. Which, she supposed, was exactly the case.

She had seen him in all his glory a few times. When they were little and had shared baths. When they were young teens and done their first skinny dip in the Cannel of Magnolia at midnight. But that had been in the dark, and they both respected each other to not look. But Nashi had out of pure accident, really, she could not be blamed. The celestial wizard had privately thought that her friend was reasonably well endowed, dangling there between his thighs and buoyed by the warm water of the Cannel.

But this was a big difference between a flaccid penis and an erected one.

Holding it in her hand, Eric gave a sudden sharp intake of breath. "A bit more warning!"

"Did you like it?" She had saucily. Eric narrowed his eyes in lazy amusement. A look of adoration and trust passed between them. Giving it a gentle stroke, she thought the head of it looked overly confident jutting out from the foreskin. After a few more moments, Nashi leaned down poking her tongue out and gave it a lick from the base to the top.

Eric gave a shudder. Rubbing her thighs together, feeling wetness.

Looking back up, lust now filling her features, she smirked. The power she had right now … returning to the unfinished business, a finger glided across the silk surface where a there was a small slit at the top of the penis, a few beads of moisture were gathered there.

There wasn't a bad taste to him … it wasn't horrible or anything. This time Nashi enveloped him whole, and let her hand to the rest of the work at the bottom.

 _It was indescribable._ Eric thought.

Whirling her tongue around the top, and pushing it further and future through her mouth, Eric's head gave a flop on the pillow he had dragged down.

Yeah, they were never going to have a normal friendship after tonight.

* * *

Levy rolled over to face Gajeel on the bed, who had his head sandwiched between two pillows and was using all his will power to block out the _noise_.

"Are they still going at it?" Levy asked bluntly. The memory of their faces sucking at each other through the curtains was burnt vividly in her mind for the rest of her remaining life.

Gajeel gave a grunt of confirmation, and wished once again he had stayed home with Lily.

"Are they … you know, having sex?" Levy didn't want to know the details, but she didn't want a something to … ah, pop up for the next nine months either. Out of general concern she had asked.

Voice gruff, "No. But they are _testing out other things_."

That's all the bookworm needed to know. She pitied her husband sometimes. It just had to suck having hearing that good; especially in hotels where there must be countless people banging each other in the shower and under the covers … hell, they were sure their neighbours were fucking on their side of the wall five minutes ago.

And the fact that Gajeel was hearing something from their son and hopeful daughter-in-law from the other side of the complex must be hard.

"Remember, we say nothing of what we know tomorrow."

Poking his head out, eyes squinting at his wife. " _Trust me_ , I will **NOT** be saying anything. I won't even be thinking about it tomorrow. I never wanted to know." He hated his abilities sometimes. "And where the hell are those ear buds we packed?"

* * *

When the morning light hit through the curtains Nashi stared at them blandly wondering if last night was real and not a vivid dream. It wasn't like they had sex or anything bad. Oral really … they had just been experimenting!

But oh holy god of everything great, how awkward was today going to be?

There was a shift in the weight on the other side of the mattress, Nashi senses Eric was awake. He was having the same thoughts.

Before either of them could come to look each other and face the awkwardies, there was a knock at the door.

Eric mumbled under his breathe and rose up shirtless. Opening the door, already expecting his beaming mother on the other side, washed and dressed, invited herself in.

"Are you two ready to get up and leave, the lady said we have to be out by seven-thirty." Looking around the room where practically nothing was out of place, Levy eyed the blonde who stood up and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm havin' a shower," before yarning. Grabbing the blanket on the bed, wrapping it around herself like gown, and left with fresh clothes in hand.

Her son, still holding the door open spied his mother curiously when she did not leave straight away.

"Yeah?" expecting she had more to say. Levy looked up at him, a twinkle in her eye.

A mother should not be so happy of what she knew her only child had done. But no other mother had the frustration of waiting for something to happen between those two. They did not know! Plus, Levy was also awaiting the day Nashi Dragneel would become Nashi Redfox.

"Sleep well?"

"Like a baby." Lying easily.

"Hungry?"

Nodding, "Where can we get real food here?"

"Your dad and I are shouting breakfast …"

Smiling warmly, "We'll be done soon …" It shouldn't take the long to get dressed and washed. Instantly his thoughts jumped to the naked body in the bathroom giddily.

Turning to leave the room, she looked over her shoulder mischievously. "Surrrreeeeee."

* * *

Lisanna looked through the glass case.

The silver chain or the silver band? It was a hard choice, but she settled with a band. Nashi will love it! The take-over mage thought in triumph. There was no better gift to buy her. And with some pendants already chosen out by Natsu, their first gift as an official and open couple was brought.

Walking back to the guild hand in hand, they were greeted happily equally. It had taken some adjustment from their comrades, but there was no more backlash now. Things were settling in for them.

Leaning towards his wife to be, "I think we should take a little trip away. Nashi will be passed anyway knowing those two …" as great as they were, their opinions were biased. Those two parents would let them become a team. "Nashi and Eric will now be taking heaps of missions together."

"True. But when?"

"Next week. Have our first get away and just enjoy what life has to offer us."

"I see no reason why not."

The guild rosed to be its normally loud and destructive self, and when the sun had reached the highest point in the sky, the doors flew open and the two teen ran in, holding up the mission request in hand with a large 'completed' sign stamped on it.

The team was official.

Mira served free drinks for them. Natsu stood up, his trademark smile imprinted on his face, brought his daughter in a hug she accepted. He was proud.

"Tell me all about it."

The light summoner chose a table and pulled Eric to sit beside her. Under the table, their pinkies were entwined.

Gajeel and Levy stood behind them, adding in their own input of the mission and just how well they had done, and how they ' _totally need to go on more missions together!'_. Gajeel's version of Nashi's idea of making the Cargo roll down the glade sound like a torture device. Levy's version was more accurate and left most guild members holding their sides in laughter. Eric looked sick just thinking about it. And Nashi laughed every time she attempted to explain it.

Lisanna and Natsu listening carefully, chests swelling in pride. This was a day to be celebrated.

Makarov drummed his fingers on the bar, having the perfect view to see the now entwined hands under the table. "Seems the mission went good." Smiling happily to himself.

Mira smirked, "I think it may have been a little tooooo good."

* * *

When the Dragneel's made their way home, when the dark had eventually began to set, Natsu asked for another retelling of the story.

"So you had fun?" he asked again grinning.

"Definitely!"

"Go on a mission with your old man sometimes?"

"Heck yeah!"

"Good." Arriving home Nashi dropped her luggage at the door and moved to the kitchen where four white boxes were set on the table. Looking at them, Nashi's heart gave a flutter.

Lisanna leaned on the doorway, smiling to herself. _I wish you were here Lucy. You would be so proud of your daughter, so proud!_ Lisanna wished she had her best friend with her. Being a best friend to Lucy, and still was even after her death, Lisanna would make sure she was there for all Nashi's big and small moments, for all the moments Lucy couldn't be. Tears gathering in her eyes, she wiped them away.

"Lis picked the type of bracelet," pointing to the big white box that said _Pandora_. "And these three smaller white boxes are just small little things that go on it." He said sheepishly. Hoping his daughter would like the chosen pendants.

The first box held the letter N.

"N for Nashi." Proudly admiring his gift.

The second box held a small grown.

"Because you're a sweet princess." Lisanna informed.

And the third box.

"Is that the …" Nashi started. It was a closed hand with index finger pointing the air. It was the Fairy Tail symbol of support.

Lisanna stepped into the kitchen. "Natsu and I will always have your back. You may have Eric as a team member now, but we are your first team, and will always give you unconditional love and support."

It was enough to bring Nashi to tears, flinging herself towards them both. Guilt over her past behavior welled up inside her. How could she have been so bratty before? How had she not wanted to have Lisanna as a mother?

The whole in her chest that had been lost for ten years now seemed to have the chance to refill again.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **This is not finished … oh, this is soooo not finished!**

 **The next update will be Decayed. It features Nalu and I really, really, really, hope you check it out. This story and that story will now be my major works on Fanfic, so I hope you all get invested in that one like you have with this one. It would mean a lot to me.**

 **And I hope you are all having an awesome day/night!**


	13. Soooo, what are we?

_In Australia, we often call sweat pants 'tracky dacks' so please don't get confused._

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Fanfic**

 _Disclaimer: I own this story._

 **Chapter: Soooo, what are we?**

Eric and Nashi hadn't taken another mission for the next week, as Nashi switched her time to spending it with her family. The guilt that had laid deep in the bowels of her heart of her initial rejection of Lisanna was ebbing away the more she brought her into the family.

When Nashi had been a child when Lucy had died, there had always been a mother figure around. Lisanna had been one of them; in fact every women in the guild was one of them. So having Lisanna as a friend, a mother figure, and now, her actual _mother_ was strange. But Nashi liked it none the less. But still, even when Nashi felt she should be enjoying lunch with her family in the lounge room her thoughts pulled towards Eric.

Lord have mercy on her soul.

There was a need to tell someone - but Nashi wouldn't dare. If there was anyone who could keep a secret – and certainly not Mira – it would have to be … could Nashi tell _her_?

The Celestial would have to think about it.

An elbow nudged Nashi back to consciousness as Lisanna pressed a bowl of popcorn into her hands.

Around her wrist the chain of pendants clinked. They were beautiful. And better yet, a way to have something to remember a special event as a marker.

When Natsu and Lisanna ran up the stairs to continue getting their stuff together for their own little vacation Nashi left the house to walk to the Redfox's residence.

The sun was warm on the back of her neck and the grass plush under her feet. Arriving to the house the door opened before she could knock, and standing in the threshold was Gajeel who cracked a grin at the celestial mage.

"Heya kid," stepping aside to let her in. "How's Natsu and Lisanna?"

"Good, I guess. There going out of town for a vacation, did you know?"

Gajeel raised his eyebrows in an unsurprised way, "Seems like them. Eric and Jorden are playing video games upstairs."

Taking a juice bottle from the fridge the blonde took herself upstairs to Eric's room where the door was partly closed.

Jorden looked up and grinned impishly, and Eric looked at her in a way that made her chest feel warm.

Instantly Nashi wished Jorden wasn't in the room.

Eric had the same thoughts.

"So, Nash bash," Nashi grinded her canines in the mention of that hideous nick name. "What ya been up to? Taking a mission soon?" Turning his head to give a flirtatious wink, " _Or wanna take me?"_

Eric expressed his feelings by trying to kill the virtual Jorden on the Lacrima Screen with more furious intent then he had before.

"We have only done the one mission so far. We can't take a newbie yet." Wheeling over a chair from a desk, Nashi sat by the door.

"You're a newbie." Jorden pointed out.

Eric butted in, "We are _Legalised_ Newbies."

" _You're_ a legalised pain in my – WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME SO MUCH! WHAT I DO?"

Jorden would never know.

While their eyes were glued on the screen the women took this as her chance to check out Eric (seriously, when had he become so …. _Hot_?). He was wearing a plain button down shirt with tracky dacks (sweat pants).

And not to get all teenage girly on you, but …. _Holy sweet baby Jesus roasted on a spit_ , when the hell had Eric start working out so much?

Incoming blush.

"Does it feel … quite in here?" The imp broke. He looked between the two. Noting Nashi's clenched thighs. "What else happened on the mission?"

Jorden noticed the nervous glance the two gave each other. "Maybe it's my imagination, but something happened between you too? Wait! Don't tell me …."

The air went awfully still and Nashi went ridged in her seat. Eric expressed his tension by trying to take out the virtual Jorden with more enthusiasm.

"You held hands in the romantic way," Jorden's belief was that both of them were two awkward to do anything … frisky with each other. "Or maybe kissed … _with some tongue_."

The blonde's heart floundered and she couldn't help the small jaw snap she did. Eric did the same. The imp had been around them both long enough to know that that is an innate instinct that dragons did when they were agitated. He didn't want to push the topic any further – and it wasn't any of his business in the first place – but where would all the fun be in that?

Looking away from the screen Jorden looked at Eric in a deadpan expression, "You grabbed the butt."

Jorden didn't make it home in a complete piece that day.

* * *

Leaving the house together a few hours later Nashi and Eric walked towards the guild, and for the first time in a long time an unsettling silence fell between them.

They both wanted to speak of that night but were unable to find the right words.

Eric slowed his pace, and in rush of words that had been pushed out in the spar of the moment. "I don't want to go to the guild with it still feeling weird like it is. Tell me what" pointing between the both of them, "this is? Because I don't know."

"What – what would you like it to be?"

"It matters what I think this is, and it matters what you think this is but I _need_ to know what you think this is." His eyes wide and pleading. Confusion bundled in the depth of them.

"I – want us …" Her heart threatening to break through her chest, "To be _something_. I want us do things, but I don't want that straight away even if we have known each other since we were in spate wombs." They were two months apart. "But I can't see us being friends like we were before. We can pretend too but it won't last – not long anyway."

Eric nodded his head in digestion of her words. "What you said. But can I do one thing first?"

Nashi saw what he was going to do before he did it. Cupping her face between his hands his mouth found her own in a hot, heated frenzy that made passers look away quickly. The fact that they were in public meant nothing. Knotting one finger in the hoop of his jeans the blonde brought his body closer to her own.

Pulling away, Eric looked down at her, his thumb running down her soft cheek. "We can never be friends." He agreed.

* * *

Cana sauntered over to the table of where Master sat, "So old man, when do ya think the great-grandkids will start coming along?" Pointedly looking at the newest team in the guild.

Makarov snickered, "When will you give me Grandchildren?"

Cana sniffed but smiled gently, "That life ain't for me. You have all the other ones to populate the hall with their mini them's."

The old man chuckles, "I hope I am alive to see it."

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **This is more of a filler chapter. The next chapter leads into the next arc. I hope your all ready because things are about to get all shady and dark again.**


	14. Take a new turn

**Fairy Tail Fanfic**

 _Disclaimer: I own this story and make no profit from it._

 **Chapter 14: Take a new twist**

The morning Natsu and Lisanna left for their small get-away together at a coastal spar retreat a few towns away, Nashi relaxed in pure comfort of isolation, not realizing how much she needed it. Showering and dressing herself into a T-shirt and Jeans she slipped into her mother's old writing room.

For a published writer her work space was neat, ordered and untouched, since the day Lucy Heartfilia (Dragneel) stepped out of it the last time. The table, Nashi was told, was a made of expensive Red Cedar as a gift from Natsu when her first book was published. Along one wall, shelves we drilled into the wall neatly. Mostly filled with books, there were some pictures there as well. The day Nashi was born and was held between her parent's arms, whose smiles held strong and blinding. They looked so young … Other pictures when Nashi first went to the snow when she was five. Natsu and Lucy holding hands together when they were her age. It stuck the teen that she was close to her mother's age before she had passed, a seven year gap between them. They dated when they were seventeen, married by eighteen, had Nashi the same year, and seven years later, at the young age of twenty-five, Lucy left this world.

Running her fingers around the room, there was a faint smell that could not be identified. Papers were stacked neatly on top of the desk. Half-finished books, book outlines, character profiles. It was a saddening jab to the heart. Nashi couldn't write, and you can believe Levy has sat the young Celestial summoner down and forced her to write a small book herself (in a good nature way, of course) to see if she had her mother's talent.

Nashi's small novella consisted of a kitten's funeral, a girl with dragon powers, and conquering the world. Nashi read over it herself when she was older, and deemed herself unfit for the writing lifestyles, only the daring and maddened people were qualified for that job.

A knock at the door broke Nashi away from her reminiscing. It was Mira, looking rushed and slightly panicked when her eyes recognized the teen. "Nashi –"

"Yo, Mira –"

Cutting her off, "Is Lisanna here?" Leaning over the summoner shoulder to peer into the house. "I need to speak to her. It's important."

Heart sinking, "What happened? Is she okay? Come in."

Her silver hair was unbrushed and board line wild from the wind whipping through it, from no doubt from flying here. "I missed her," mumbling to herself. Running her hands down her dress, she looked at the woman in front of her. "Christ, when will they be back?"

The teen had her own questions, but they were left unanswered. "A week. Can I help somehow? What do you need?"

A worried look spread across her face, "This isn't something you should be involved in, it's grown up business Nashi." Tone soft and firm, only her blue eyes held real sensitivity.

"I can call them –"

"It's fine, best left for when they get back." Mira left, feeling slightly dejected as she walked back to her home or the guild. Putting shoes on her feet, and grabbing change from the bowl in the kitchen, the blonde called out for a friend.

In a flash of gold, Loke appeared buttoning up his pants. He grinned sheepishly. Hair messy and face and chest flushed. "You caught me at a bad moment with Virgo and Aries –"

Face crimsoning, "I'm sorry! Loke you can go back -"

The lion waved her off, "Eh, don't stress it, this happens a lot more to Spirits then you think. One moment you're getting it on and next you in the battlegrounds naked asked to fight, and mind you, _there is no_ better way to startle your enemy then to be stark naked in front of them."

Interjecting, "I get the message." Looking away, "you ready to go?"

"Always."

Buying flowers once Loke had made himself decent, they went to Lucy's grave. The grass had been mowed, giving off that rich earthy smell. Maple tree's decorated the grounds and the smell of roses were heavy. There were some already on the grave. Of all colour and different types, some old and some in jars. And a few little notes that had been magicked to stick to the grave.

Loke smiled, "Those are the roses Aquarius must have asked Taurus to drop off. And look here, a mini bottle of Vodka, just like the ones they give you on planes, must be from Cana. Jeez that booze head misses her to drop off some liquor without opening it herself. The letter is signed off from Levy –" hushing himself at Nashi's expression, whose eyes glistened faintly with tears.

"I know that they all miss her but I forget how much …." Forcing a sob to stay down, "I wish I had gotten a chance to know her like they had. It feels unfair sometimes. I just get pictures and told stories from other people's memories, and I feel like I have exhausted all of them. I know the stories like I know the back of my hand, and I've seen every picture I can fins of her, and there will never be more of them. They don't move or change, there won't be a new one of mum on the walls of the hallway …" A tear rolled down her cheek. The spirit pulled his master towards him, Nashi accepting his embrace, let her tears fall in his suit, the fabric quickly absorbing them.

"I wish you did know her like we did. She was something special."

The two had walked away silently once they had said they're own personal messages to the grave. Invisible to the world of the living, Lucy smiled to herself. She can't leave the graveyard, barely a few feet from her body, but her connection to the world would always be strong as long as people remembered her.

"I wish I got to know you better, Nashi."

* * *

Jorden sat beside Nashi, looking over a request, "What about this one? Kianna will say no unless I have a qualified person with me, and Eric is just tormenting me, I really annoyed him –"

The words passed over Nashi's head, her primary focus was on Mira, who was talking in a hushed voice with Master. Being born a Dragon Slayer definitely had its perks.

Hello good hearing. It was like trying to land the right channel on the radio with all other static of other people around her.

"Lisanna left it at my place unintentionally."

Master side, almost indifferent to the stress that Mira was radiating, "She's a big girl now, her life, and you should be less concerned. Don't rob her of this."

"Master –"

"I will hear no more of this from you. Butt out of Lisanna's business, she had her own life, remember that."

Heaving a sigh, footsteps fell away. Frowning, the blonde snapped her jaw softly.

"Nashi bash you crash your giving me a big rash –"

Snapping her eyes to the source of the rhymer. "What are you saying? My ears are violated."

Smirking, "You were in a whole other world from me. Now come back to this one, and what do you think of this mission, can you take me on it?"

It was alright, nothing too crazy, but Jorden wouldn't be allowed to go on it unless there was a qualified person with him.

"Sure. It'll take half a day. Let's start now."

* * *

By the end of the day Nashi's feet hurt, and was ready to fall asleep quickly. The mission was to do a simply hunt in the forest for hybrid creatures that had escaped from the local zoo. Still, the day was taxing, the woman was ready to sleep.

But somebody else had other plans.

"Nashi," a deep whisper. Familiar. "Your home."

"Eric? …" The house was dark, and her eyes barely adjusted, Nashi whirled with her arms spread around her. And then there he was. Arms snaking around her middle, pulling her to his chest – his bare chest she realised a moment later, his lips sought hers. It was needy, hot and fast.

"I didn't see you today, or the last few, I just wanted to be near you." Pulling away, he tugged on her hand towards the kitchen.

Mouth drop.

He cooked. And the house was still intact, and the room wasn't filled with smoke.

Success to the max.

He grinned. "I cooked! Do you like? Kianna said you would be out all day and be home late. I thought you would like something prepared when you got back."

"I'm lost for words."

"Those are words."

"I'm lost for better use of words."

"I did have one accident thought," looking at her carefully in the corner of his eyes. It was too good to be true. "I burnt my shirt off, literally, but look." He moved to pick up an apron pictured with small ponies catered on it. Lisanna's. The male re-tied it around himself.

Holding back a snort, "… You look … adorable." Her tone teasing.

"Really, I thought it looks rather slimming on me."

The dinner was beautiful. Mash potato wrapped in smoked bacon, a lamb chop _and_ spicy chicken. And because you need greens, broccoli on the sides.

Looking over his demolished plate, "I'm hubby material." He declared.

"Not arguing with you right now."

He grinned.

Nashi liked this. It was sweet, a lovely gesture. Some would have called this a date, if it weren't at home – or maybe the location didn't matter – but it wasn't. It was two people, who have been friends throughout their childhood and enjoying each other's company. In a very platonic gesture.

If you get my drift. The gesture was platonic and not romantic. And that's what made it so much better.

"Do you have to head home?"

"I told my parents I was coming here, so they didn't seem too picky about whether or not I came home."

"Cool. Movie night? I got the box set of Friends."

"Are you over Parks and Rec?"

Looking him seriously in the eye, "Never. But this is my best buy at the moment. We're starting from the beginning.

It was easy to sit in silence and watch the movie. Sitting on different chairs with only a bowl of popcorn between them. When it came to the next disc to be put in, Eric spoke.

"I think Ross he hard working, but he comes of condescending. He's a good guy, but condescending. Chandler or Joey is a better choice for Racheal."

"Chandler is with Monica, plus, they work together. I ship them too."

Eric brow furrowed. "Who is better, if you had to date between Joey and Ross, who would it be."

Easy question. "Joey."

Smiling, Eric turned his head away from the ceiling and looked at his friend. "Why?"

Shrugging, "Joey might not be the smartest and a player, but he's stated that when he finds the right girl he would stay with her. He's funny and is like a giant child, and really caring and surprisingly sensitive. He doesn't have stable work but I wouldn't choose Ross because of that. I see Joey's character and I think "That is a good guy", you know?"

Nodding. "Yeah. Do you know who I would choose?"

"Who?"

"Phoebe. She's much more tuned in with things, despite coming off like a loveable ditzs. But she's cool, I think."

Nodding, Nashi clicked the next play button. And on went their marathon well into daylight ours.

At the guild Mira was washing down the tables, distracting herself. Levy wondered over, skeptically eyeing the barmaid – who was technically retired but continued to work now and then to have reason to distract herself.

"Something tells me you're tense."

Smiling kindly, "Oh, Really? I could not have discovered that."

"Master said you're worried about Lisanna, is it," eyes filtering around her surroundings, "about Nashi?"

Hands clenching, then releasing, wiped themselves on her apron. "No." Pulling a chair out, "They're fine right? Getting along? No brooding teenager in the works?"

Lip curling upwards, "Nope, she's been relatively clam. I remember when she came to me asking if I could talk to Lisanna, like a convention. Dark times indeed, but this is not about Nashi. It's about Lisanna, and I'm afraid it will throw Nashi on her was to resolution."

Something sickly swirled within the script mage, "Nothing … too bad? How horrible is this situation?" After Levy threw up a small spell, just one to enable ear's droppers, Mira relaxed, through her shoulders were still drawn up around her face.

"It's a good thing, a _great_ thing really, but I fear it will be Nashi's set back when she hears about it."

Frowning, "What?"

Mirajane wasn't meant to know herself, and was not sworn to secrecy, yet, she felt she was portraying her sister. "Lisanna, s-she's pregnant!"

Gulping, with the two new emotions battling inside her. Happiness and uneasy jitters. "Wow."

"I know," slumping her chair, long hair spilled over the edge like molten silver, "and I just know this will set Nashi back. Marriage is one thing, but – but, to have a sibling?" dark circles showed her sleepless nights over the matter.

There was no lying, "I don't think she will take it well, once Nashi is truly settled with the idea of Lisanna as a step-mother would she be okay with a sibling."

"It doesn't end there! I've been doing some reading about Step-mums dealing with their step-children and I just can't fathom how this will work so early on to the new development. There have been mothers who have said it took four years before everything started to feel normal in the household –Now I think Lisanna has the upper hand here since she already knows Nashi and they were super close, or they once were and now getting back to that stage in the relationship. And the step-mum said once she had her own child with the Husband, it just made his three children have their own set back and come back to resentful. Lisanna has been doing her best to make Nashi feel okay and more relaxed, but, was it enough!"

On the verge of hyperventilating, Levy rubbed circles on the take-over mages back.

"Well, shit."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Sorry that this turned into another filler but I needed to update again. I have missed you guys so much and you won't understand.**

 **The reason I haven't updated in a while is because I have been in the process of writing a novel, and that had delayed me a bit, so I hope you all understand!**


	15. The Development

_So, you can skip past this part if you want, but here is the last update on me. I have nine days of school left, forever. It's all really daunting and most of my time has been with study, so out of good conscience I can't promise a fast update. I have five exams left, and there all scattered ahead of me. So I will only have to come on the days I have it at school - but there in the 'Holidays' for us._

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Fanfic**

 _Disclaimer: I own this story._

 **Chapter 15: The development.**

When Natsu arrived home, Nashi ran down the stairs, taking four steps at a time, a grin exploding across her face. Surprised by how much she missed him.

Natsu grinned at her, "My daughter greets me at my humble abode!"

"I accidently broke the backyard but everything else is okay!"

This didn't faze Natsu, "How are you? What have you been up to and how?" the new morning light turning his hair a deeper pink. The coast must have treated him well because his skin was darker and he smelt of erotic flowers and sea salt.

"Good, good. I haven't been up to much, stayed at home mostly, helped at the guild, helped Levy clean out her library to make an additional room onto her library and then helped her repaint it. And watched Friends." It was all truth. The father pulled her into a hug.

"Whoa, I have a rebellious and party-hard teenager here, Magnolia watch out, she might kill you." He teased, Nashi snorted.

"Hardly." Looking behind Natsu, "Where's Lisanna?" frowning.

Natsu's grin spread wider, she'll be here in a minute, she's just paying the taxi driver, and you take her bags to our room?" Indicating to the dropped bags around his feet.

"Sure. Tell me everything when I come back." Darting up the stairs with the bags in hand.

Natsu rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly. "Well not _everything_ …"

A new presence appeared besides Natsu, "It's so nice to be home."

Pulling her closer around him, "I like that you call this home."

"It feels right to call it home now." Humming, she looked around the empty foyer. "Where's Nashi?"

"She'll be here in a –" a figure dropped over the railing of the banister from the second floor, landing safely and gracefully on her feet. "Second."

The two girls hugged, spoke a few words and hugged again.

"Nashi," Lisanna started when they moved to the living room. Natsu sitting comfortably in the love seat, with the take-over mage on his lap. "Tell me how you are."

They talked, Nashi told them about the mission and how Eric cooked – Lisanna chuckled and cooed and Natsu went still and silent, even quieter when Nashi relayed he wore Lisanna's unicorn apron.

The man spoke, "Are you saying that he wasn't wearing a shirt?"

Lisanna smacked him in the chest to silence him. Then it was their time to speak.

"Well," Lisanna adjusted herself in Natsu's lap, "Things started off good. We got to the hotel and the room was beautiful, you should have seen the view. We're going back there next year, but this time with you Nashi – and remind me I have gifts to give you because I saw this –" Natsu nudged her, with a _be-quite-now_ look. "Right, that's a surprise. Anyways, it was splendid! I have heaps of pictures to show you."

It did sound like they had a happy time, and Nashi soaked in every word, happy on their own behalf.

"I must see them!"

"Nashi," Natsu broke in a while later as his two favourite women fell back in their old patterns. "Lets go for a walk."

* * *

Nashi knew where they were going immediately when they stopped at the flower shop. They didn't say a word the whole walk over, until they arrived.

"I have been coming here, you think I haven't been here in ages, but lately …." Looking at the ground, "I have been coming alone. You mother had always been the best consulter, and I have needed her a lot recently –"

"About me?" Nashi interjected.

"Yes and no. About lots of things."

Nashi understood and took no offending words from his admittance. She had been coming here without him too, and it helped. Her mind flashed back to the day at the funeral, when she was in the room alone, remembering the physical closeness she had to her mother at that time, even if she want alive, and the blonde was thankful for it. She was grateful she stayed those few extra minutes with her, because now she would only have the six feet of space forever between them.

"Lucy," the words passed his lips softly when they reached the grave, "precious Lucy. God, how we all still miss you …. According to the … ornaments left here." More had been added since last time they arrived. A new one an ice sculpture of the blonde. Nashi recognised Gray's magic instantly, it wouldn't melt in the sun, not for a few days. It showed the young, and beautiful Lucy, with three other figures: Natsu and Gray on either side of the blonde, and Erza. They stood on an ice platform with the words: _The original team._

A shoot of pain hit in the heart. Lucy was her age in this.

"One of the things I fell in love about your mother was that she had such a hard upbringing, yet was given so much, a big house, heaps of money, a father … but somehow she had less than others. And it all made her stronger and kinder, she spread love and most of all made her adventuress, and I see that in you Nashi." Dropping a hand on her shoulder. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"I know she would be so proud of you." He continued,

An invisible hand rested on both of their shoulders, Lucy's own tears rolled down her cheek. " _I miss you guys. I want to be near you … I want to see you grow up Nashi … I want to grow old with you Natsu …"_ lips wobbling as more tears bubbled up from the depths of her sorrow. But of course they could not hear her.

"I feel like she watches me." Nashi admitted.

" _I do."_

"I'm sure she does, honey."

They hadn't really spoken to each other, but a deeper bond felt like it was being re-established between them.

* * *

The guild was silent after a big feed. Lisanna stood on the stage having to escort Elfman off for his ' _Motivational'_ speech consisting off "We can all do it! We are the biggest men in the world! The manliest and no one can conquer us and sully our good name! Fairy Tail is the manliest guild of them all! Strong and fair! With the fist of justice –"

It all kind of blended together after that.

Gray dropped into the seat across from her, "Where's your dad –"

Nashi pointed her thumb behind her, where Wendy was helping his back. "It's official. He's an old man." Nashi snickered.

Gray chuckled. "You should hear my knee's these days, getting up and down and up and down … but I ain't ready to stop fighting."

There wa a question at the back of Nashi's head that had been bother her for a few days, since her Natsu's when to her mum's grave. "Gray," she started cautiously.

"Hmmm?"

"When was the last time Team Natsu was in action?"

His eye brows rose up almost into his hairline, "Um … a while now. Why?"

"When was the last time Team Natsu was in action? Fought forces together?"

Concern filled his eyes, "Do you want me to get Natsu –"

"No." determination reverberated in her voice. "When was the last time you all worked together?"

Leaning back lethargically, "A little while after your mother died, Lucy, to be honest. We tried to keep the team together, but it didn't feel right after one of the core members were gone. It hurt us more, truthfully, to try and keep it going. Now, we're in our family teams. Juvia and I, and Jorden – though, can I tell you Nashi," his eyes twinkling, "That I was so glad that you took him on a mission. He needs to start working independently, and he knows it, he's just being lazy." With a more serious look on his face again, "Erza went with Jellal for a while, we couldn't get a hold of her for ages, she way of grieving, but she came back … Wendy, well, Wendy went with Romeo. She should be due soon with those twins. We all just went to different teams, sometimes our teams join together as you know, but never in the same way like before."

"Oh."

"When your mum was alive, we had some of the best adventures. Its where most of my _'life moments'_ were. Reconnecting with Lyon again, meeting my dad, just … everything. Why did you bring this up?"

Tears gleamed in her eyes, but the girl blinked them away before her Uncle could notice. Though, technically he wasn't her blood, he may as well be. "I just saw the Ice sculpture, and, well, I just wondered …" Guilt hollower her out.

Gray nodded understandingly. He pressed his two hands together, Icy blue magic seen between the gaps in his fingers. Opening his hand, stood a new figure.

Nashi gasped.

It was of Lucy and herself. Though in the sculpture the older Celestial mage looked … _older_. Like she would now if she was alive. And Nashi, beside her. With candid expressions and hands connected like they were swinging their arms, laughing.

Hot tears spilled over her cheeks.

"This one won't melt." He promised.

It was Nashi's new treasured item.

* * *

Lisanna pulled Nashi to the side of the guild, a velvet pouch in hand. A giggle spilled from her lips, "I found you something while I was shopping, and I thought you would like it."

A small object was pressed into her hand.

A silver key was revealed.

" _Oh my god!"_

Face crimsoning, "It's nothing big … but I couldn't resist, I know you would like it."

"Like it? _Like it_?"

Heart dropping. "If you don't …"

"I love it!"

Eyes brightening, "Yes?"

Swooping the older woman in a hug, more tears gathered in her eyes. "I love it!"

Lisanna's hands ran down the sides of Nashi before their hands held onto each other, holding on tightly. "I'm glad were like this again."

Guilt pegged Nashi in the chest … if she had just been open minded in the beginning, maybe things would have gone more smoothly from the beginning.

"I'm sorry I was an ass to you. No lying, I was a brat." She admitted. Relief flew from her chest.

Lisanna squeezed their joined hands. "I know. But I don't care about that, I just care about you."

The night went on. People got drunk and Nashi's eyes wondered. She saw who she was looking for. Eric laughed candidly in the corner, messing around with Jorden.

Around them danced the other members of the guild, utterly drunk off their ass.

A hand collapsed on the blonde's shoulder. Natsu grinned down at her. "Dance with the father?"

"Sure …." She whispered reluctantly.

The hand removed itself from her should and pressed itself over his heart. "Is my daughter embarrassed to be seen dancing with me?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Are you denying that?" He smirked.

Growling Nashi dragged him to the dance floor. The music and softer, enough for both the awkward mages to pass off and pretend to know what they are doing.

"Nashi," Natsu's voice gravelled out.

"Hmmm."

"I want to say something."

"Hmmm."

"I'm not like other fathers that are going to get embarrassed about the sex topic –"

" _Oh my god, dad, stop_! Ten years too late for this one! Levy told me all about the Bird and Bee's."

Clearing his throat awkwardly. "Well, no, that's not what I want to say –"

Interjecting, "Don't say _anything_ on the matter."

"Nashi, I think Eric is a nice guy."

The world stilled yet they continued to dance.

"And if there is anyone … and I mean if I had to choose someone to date my daughter, I would want it to him."

Fear pulsed through her veins.

 _Did he know her feelings … did he know what they did ... Does he think something will happen?_

Looking down at her he smirked. "Are you alright?"

"Excuse me if I feel awkward talking to you right now."

Chuckling, "Quite fine. But whatever you do. Don't be stupid. And I can't stop you from everything so I hope that you can make the right choices for yourself."

When the silence grew Natsu continued.

"And I love you and I want you to be safe and have everything be perfect for you but when it comes down too it I can't choose everything for you. So I can only hope that whatever you choose, it would be something I support."

"… Dad…." Tender annoyance soaked her voice. Natsu still smiled softly.

"And if you and Eric would become a thing, I would support that."

"Are you saying I have your blessing?" Looking at her father incredulously.

"Uh-huh."

"Well, I don't need it but thank you." She grinned.

"You're my baby."

"I'm your teenager."

"Big, overgrown baby."

The night changed, and soon enough they all returned home high spirited.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **I lost the thread here. I didn't know how to continue this chapter so I am just going to have to put in a lot of action in the next chapter.**

 **Please leave a review :)**


	16. Bond

_What I am saying: I know it has been a long time since my last update. I don't even want to think how long. Though, in my defence, I recently just got my laptop back from being fixed. My whole laptop had been wiped – twice. Thankfully I put everything on a USB … which I have lost. So, I've had to re-write a whole bunch of things, and for that I am sorry. Plus, there has been life and all that, I'm sure you can understand._

 _What I mean: Life is weird ass ride and I am no completely sure I am even registered in it, why did my mum have me? I am meant to be getting my shit together for after school, but, instead I am chumming out a whole story for free because I love this stupid fandom, despite the ship wars with peoples own stupid preferences they try and force on this story (need I remind you I write this story for myself and those who tag along are moochers who get no say, unless they are complimenting this glorious piece of shit stain that I am in no mood to write. Love you too. ;)_

* * *

 **A Fairy Tail Fanfic**

 _I own this story, and no one can take it from me._

 **Chapter 16: Bond**

The ground was slick with rain, and the wind blew hard against the houses of Strawberry Street. The thunder boomed with authority, forcing glass to shack in their panes. Stretched across the bed, the blonde flipped through the pages of a magazine absently. A candle burned on the nightstand, Rosemary stinking the room.

"Nashi!" Hollered the woman downstairs. "Help me with dinner!"

Grumbling, she bookmarked the page, and pulled on her woollen black socks with Donuts on them – They were her warmest pair.

Tip toeing down (she does it subconsciously, a natural stealth walker), she made way for the Kitchen. The smell of chicken was the first to hit and the Silverside Ham boiled in a pot. Lisanna had begun making Avocado pasta at the island in the middle of the room.

"Hey Nash, I need you to take over. I'm not feeling well."

"Sure."

"Take the Ham out in half an hour." Wiping the back of her hand across her forehead. Sweat was beginning to bead.

"Uh-huh." Looking over her shoulder, the teen squinted at the adult. The Step Mother to-be was two shades paler than normal under the yellow light of the kitchen. "You don't look so crash hot, I got this."

Shrugging, "Not my best day. I think I picked up something on the vacation."

The take-over mage kept her eyes focused and still in front of her, undoing the apron. The small room seemed to sway around her.

"Go lay down. I'll finish this."

Moving to kiss the young girl on the cheek, Lisanna left to lay in the living room, where the open window was tempting in the cool breeze from the passing storm.

Natsu was gone, on a mission for rent money. Lisanna staying behind after experiencing heat flashes earlier. Working diligently through the food until cooked properly, the Celestial mage served it. They ate quietly in the living room. After finishing, the blonde prodded a question.

"So, will I have to drop roses down the aisle for the Wedding or do I get to carry rings?"

After a pause, "What would you prefer?"

"I dunno, you're the one marrying the old geezer. Whatever makes your comfort for the day."

A hint of a smile twitched at her lips, "I was thinking of having you as my Maid of Honour. I'm thinking a red dress, or something gold if it doesn't wash you out with your light hair."

Tilting her head in agreement. "Are you going to wear a white wedding dress? I know it's a tradition and yadda yadda and all that, but, what if, you wore something … striking."

"It's my Wedding day, I'll be the prettiest no matter what." She said in full confidence.

"I get that, but would you think going different would also be cool? If you went another colour other than white, what would it be?"

Lisanna looked thoughtful, "Well. I do want to do something … a little different, I wouldn't mind having a white wedding dress, but I wouldn't mind not having one either. So, anything I guess. Maybe a baby blue one?"

"I could see you in that. With pearls around your neck, diamonds in your hair so it glittered when you walked. You would look surreal."

"Surreal. I like that. That's it, you made my aim for the wedding. I want to be Surreal. And you, Dragneel, will help me achieve that. Tomorrow were going shopping."

When Nashi fell asleep, a smile lay wake on her face.

* * *

The next day was clearer. Clouds still hung dauntingly, and the roads were still slick, but it was bright for the two woman walking past Boutiques.

The Key-Holder stood on a large Step in front of a mirror.

"Now spin." Commanded Lisanna. Nashi twirled. "Now the other way … one more time … one more time. Now the other way, yep, I think this could be the one – "

"Are you trying to make me full off this?" Grinned the teen. A deep red dress dropped gracefully down the mage. It was tight to hug her body, but to sit modestly on her. It was plain red with a second more shimmery sheer one that sat on top of the first layer.

"You sparkle in the light, and when you twirl … oh, it just looks wonderful on you!"

The teenager couldn't help but agree. It was mesmerizing. Running fingers gingerly along the dress, feeling the soft texture. "I think I'm in love."

"I think I am, too." Sighing happily. "And now, we just need some heels. That way you don't step on the hem of the stress."

"How much does this cost?"

Lisanna shrugged, "I don't care if I can't afford a wedding if I buy this, I'm getting you this dress."

An image of Natsu flashed though her mind. "What about Dad? He will be so _piss_ \- "

In a firm tone, "Your father will have to go through me."

Playfully holding up her hands, "At your own demise, sure."

Lunch was beautiful. At a little street café, the crumps were the only remains of the chocolate croissant that Nashi chowed down. Lisanna sipped on Chai Tea instead.

People walked briskly by. When thick pellets of rain began to fall, the women scurried back to their house, where Mira was waiting for them. Lisanna's expression seemed to drop, just a little, but noticeably.

Greeting the older mage, the two sisters sat at the Kitchen table.

* * *

"Mum!" moaned the teenage son, head pressed against his open door. "Please! For the love of Mavis stop!"

Levy, who was sitting on the edge of Eric's bed. "Stop being embarrassed! I know what boys your age are like, I used to date one."

"Did you marry him?"

"The point is – "

Downstairs Gajeel chortled.

"- you have to think about what you want, and you need to strive and work for it. Nothing just comes to people."

The conversation at hand was the future. The dreaded questions that left impromptu answers: A goat herder. A professional Mage. Potion maker. Assassin. Tracker.

"I don't know. I'll just mooch off the guild, like you guys. I'll do it for a couple of years, save up money and travel … or something!"

"We are not moochers!" Said the small woman who didn't raise her eyes as she looked through an intern brochures.

Sighing, the young Dragon Slayer ruffled his hair.

"You need to get it cut." The brunette commented.

Patting it down defensively. "It's part of my identity. I can't part with it."

The corners of her mouth twitched up. "Son like father."

Gajeel appeared at the door. "Thanks to the guild, and because your parents are 'employees' of the guild, you get a discount provided from the guild for your education. You've finished school – like everyone your age in the Guild – a year early; now your mooching on us. You have a job, now you need to figure out what you want to do next. What is it?"

Eric had been thinking for quite a while about his next step. After arguments and long winded speeches, Eric had settled on a goal.

"I want to move out."

The reaction was unexpected.

Laughter.

"You need to save up. Where will you go? Magnolia is expanding and employment is rising, more people are moving here. Prices are rising. You know how much this mediocre house will go for? This house is your inheritance to do with as you please," pushing on. "The point is, if you want to move out, I would say move out now. Magnolia is getting expensive, even for a small studio out of town."

Nodding thoughtfully. Eric begun looking that day.

* * *

The enigma that was his parents was giving Eric a mental whiplash on the past few days since his announcement.

" _Have you found a place yet?"_

" _You don't have to leave." His mother would say, followed by two hours later: "I found this cute little place you might like on – "_

His father was more flippant about his child leaving.

" _Still here sunshine?" He would casually say as Eric descendant down the stairs in the morning. To: "Look, I know you want to go, but maybe staying and saving up more would be wiser. You get me?"_

"Nashi!" Eric's distraught voice boomed into the Lacrima. "This is a code blue."

The colour codes were created when they were young.

Code Blue: Parents.

Code Red: Mayday! Abort missions! Backup.

Code Green: chaotic madness to be created.

Code Black: I feel unsafe. Unsure. Nervous. Moral backup.

Code Brown: I need your presence.

Well …. The codes meaning may have become more advanced with age. But this was standard of colour.

Nashi answered, "Is this a rant on the phone or am I opening my bedroom window?"

"I need you to meet me."

Twenty minutes later they were standing out front a building complex.

Nashi stared at the ugly grey thing. "What are we doing here? This isn't an informal mission?" An informal mission was where a mission was taken without a request being sent out to be taken into accounts of guilds.

"I am house hunting, or apartment hunting."

Raising her eyebrows, "When did you decide?"

"Been thinking about it for a while. It feels like time, help me?"

Shrugging they marched into the building where a landlord took them to a small apartment. Once unlocked, they stepped in.

It was small and shabby.

Wrinkling her nose, "Nope. As your best friend, I can't let you live here."

The windows were grimy. The carpet was half pulled up. There was a questionable smell coming from the vents, which were in each room. And there were holes in the wall. "I must agree. This is a fixer-upper that I don't want to waste money on.

The next place was small house, it was in town, but the rent of jaw dropping. "I would be broke in six months."

The third place was a share house with one other person. A guy in his mid-twenties who owned it was looking for two people to help split the rent with.

"Preferably another guy. I don't want couples, that means drama."

"Were not a couple." Speaking at the same time unapologetically.

"Good," he said, "Otherwise you would have to do the bang bang somewhere else." After that he let them explore.

Nashi's face twisted in a smirk. "We can't do the bang bang here." Voice light and joking.

"No bang bang indeed." Eric's own expression lighting up in amusement.

The room was decently sized, even having a bathroom joined between his possible future room and vacant room on the other side. There was a small backyard and they were close to Magnolia's largest park.

At the end of exploring. "I'm interested in it, it's clean and cheap-ish." Nashi nodded.

"So, are you interested?" The landlord asked, walking over.

Taking one last glance at his surroundings, "Yeah. When could I move in?"

"Well, now if you can. And if you know anyone," casting a quick glance at Nashi, "a _guy_ that would be able to take over the spare room, that would be awesome."

After the two men swooped numbers, they left.

It taken Eric a full week to find that place. He was feeling productive. Telling his parents, the news was said both in excitement and nervousness.

Once again, he was surprised at their reaction. Okay, that was a stretch, but with all the help in finding him a place, he didn't expect his mum to _cry_! His Dad was a mixture of smiles and 'are you sure?'

The Guild was supportive. They had a roast in his honour - the food and the verbal. Laxus and Mirajane gave Eric some home advice, along with laminated menus of good take out places in the area for him (Seriously, he was only twenty minutes away, not another town or two). Makarov slide Eric a gift-card to a local Alcohol establishment. "For the traditional cheap beer of any new home owner – err, rentee."

Cana proved once again that she was the secret mother to all youths that dotted the guild. "My little son," she slurred slightly. "My sonny, son, son." Patting him on the cheek.

Hugging her back, "Cana, I'm not leaving the guild." He smiled affectionately, "How drunk are you?"

"The son I never had. My adopted one."

Blushing, Eric moved on. Cana was overly affectionate with everyone. Though, a lot of the older generation said that she was a lot less feisty then she used to be, harbouring the soft spot for the youth.

When it reached eleven, a lot of people were drunk. When a familiar tempo came on, the Crazed Elementist, a band of Mages boomed over the sound system, Nashi turned to the table where her friends sat, even Mirajane's daughters were back in town to visit their parents. "My jam is on!"

Turning around to look for Jordan, Nashi's dance partner, who was standing in the corner arguing with Ezra and Jellal's daughter (god bless his soul, she was just as formidable as her mother), Ivy. Turning back to the group, hands flat on the table, "Who will dance with me?"

Lexa, Mirajane's daughter, slid out of the booth, giddy on her feet and face flush with alcohol, "Let's do this!" She cheered.

They danced. Sung horribly, and talked about life outside the guild. The Dryer's were the first to have children, and the first ones to leave the nest and the guild behind.

The night was good. There was something about being drunk and feeling happy and free, and seeing everything as an opportunity.

When it was time to start leaving, Natsu, who was refraining from drinking, as was Lisanna, walked home with his daughter at his side.

"I can never get used to the idea that you can legally drink." Shaking his head.

"I can, mister." Pointing a finger at him.

Natsu smiled. "When you're this age, you feel the right and comfortability to. When you get older, have a family of your own, you will think Nashi, 'how the hell can they be allowed to drink'?"

"Your just old."

Natsu laughed.

Brushing her teeth when they got home to get rid of the fuzzy feeling off on her teeth, Nashi curled into bed, feeling content. The last rough months of the past gone.

* * *

Eric soon realised he was a horrible roommate. He had been there for a week. He left his clothes on the couch and the back of the kitchen chair, which always magically appeared as a heap on his bed when he got home. Also, his roommate seemed to like the house being cold. Which wasn't exactly a worry for a Dragon Slayer, but, he didn't like knowing that his nipples could cut glass either.

There was the passive aggressive war over the thermostat. Also, the Landlord had a dog he failed to mention he owned. That had pissed behind the door and the end of the bed of Eric's room.

"Just tell him that dog needs to be trained to urinate outside."

"He owns the house, Nash, I'm just paying my way."

"You're helping him keep that house by living there, I'm sure he can compensate."

Taking a large bite of his Thai noodles, "You don't understand, he's a dick. He may kick me to the curb. I can't let him do that until I have lived there a respectful amount of time, can't you hear my dad's voice when he hears I can't make it a month without him?"

Tilting her head. "We could stage his murder."

"My dad or the landlord?"

"Landlord."

Snorting, "Then I'll have nowhere to live. At least I have lease so he can't kick me out."

"That's true," after a pause, "has he found someone for the spare room?"

Frowning, "No. Why?"

"Well, maybe he will be a little less horrible if there is another person around. I doubt he'll want two people to be pissed at him."

"Good point. But who?"

"Jordan."

"Nah-ah. No way. I'll go crazy with him."

"But think about it," Nashi said, "he won't want to piss off two mages. Two mages who have big time, well known parents. And, your already going crazy with one person, so chuck in another and just go insane instead."

"Fine. I'll ask Jordan."

* * *

Jordan was in. Gray seemed relieved but happy for his son.

"Our home will be empty," Juvia said, wiping her eyes.

Gray rubbed her back soothingly. "I'll be here."

Sniffing. "That won't be enough."

Mouth going slack, "I was once enough for you."

Juvia smirked. "To fill our home, we should have another child."

"Hmm, well - Hey! I know what you're doing here. I see right through you."

"Maybe it will be a girl …"

Gray paused. "Well, I always wanted a girl."

They left laughing at each other.

Nashi and Eric helped Jordan unpack in his room. "Well, this is it. Your independent. Congrats man." Eric patted Jordan on the back.

Jordan lowered his voice. "Is the landlord as annoying as you say he is?"

"You will lose a testicle to the cold that plagues the house."

"Oh."

"And he has rules. If you lose your key, you replace it – Fair. If you don't keep the house clean, he changes the wifi password. Don't sit in the recliner, that his chair. The top shelf is his in the fridge. Don't touch his food – but he's a vegan so I wouldn't worry about the mistake of touching his food. Also, no couples."

Jordan was nodding along, but at the end, he turned to the two that were standing in his door, "That must suck for you guys."

Nashi grinned, "He said, and I quote: _do the bang bang somewhere else_."

"Really? In those words, Mavis. And this your way of telling me that you guys are dating?"

"I don't know, do you think we are?" Eric asked, eyes shining with humour.

"Are you?" Jordan asked.

"Are we?" Nashi said, grinning.

Jordan huffed, "Screw you guys. I just hope I don't catch you bang bang."

Chortling, "See you later man."

They left him to get settled in.

Eric's room was barren. A bed shoved in the corner, a chest of draws near the window, and a mirror on the back of the door.

"This is sad."

"Don't worry, Christmas is coming, and then I'll have a baby tree in here."

"And a stocking on your door handle."

"This is the adult life." He sighed.

Flopping on his bed, "How does it feel?"

Cocking his head to the side, "At the same time, it's both exciting boring. Like, I can do things without permission, but its bland, too. That doesn't make sense. But you get it?"

"I guess."

* * *

Nashi woke up to the smell of Lisanna puking in the bathroom. Rolling out of bed, Nashi stood in the doorway, just in time to see Natsu disappear behind the bathroom door and close it behind him, looking disgruntled and concerned.

After a few attentive moments, Nashi neared the door, unsure of herself. Could she walk in? Should she knock? Such a small thing to contemplate, yet, a feeling held her back.

 _This wasn't her place to be._

But it was? Wasn't it? She was going to have a mother soon …

Instead, Nashi went down stairs and filled a glass of water up and took it to the bathroom. Knocking on the door. Muffled whispers stopped.

"Hey Nashi it's still early if you want to sleep in." Her father said.

Looking out the window, he was right. Daylight was just breaking.

"I brought a glass of water. Thought it would be better than drinking from the tap."

After a few seconds Natsu stood up and opened the door. He kept it partly closed, blocking her view. Grabbing the glass, he quickly said thanks before closing the door again.

Frowning, the young Dragon Slayer returned to her room. Tension coiled inside her.

They didn't come out for twenty minutes. Nashi heard the sound vomit rushing into the porcelain seat and switched her mind to something else.

When the day began to get brighter, the teen made breakfast downstairs, and ate her pancakes slowly. Brain foggy like the early morning ice that would hug an engine enabling it to come to life. Slowly but surely, after showering and dressing, Nashi returned to the guild.

Mira was there, helping take down chairs from tables. Mirajane was retired but she never stopped serving the guild.

The take-over mage looked over at the young woman, "You're here early."

"Yeah, I guess so."

The room seemed quiet with the expectation of conversation. Like those times you sit in a booth or a table, and even a Carriage and think: _What the hell do I say to them?_

"How's Natsu and Lis?"

"Okay, I guess. Lisanna is sick though."

Mira nodded. "I'm sure it will pass soon. Somethings been going around, I hope you don't catch it." Mira said softly.

The tension inside Nashi lessoned.

"How do you think you will start your day?"

Looking at the request board.

"With a mission."

 **End.**

* * *

 **HOURS TO MAKE. SECONDS TO COMMENT.**


End file.
